My Frozen Heart Tome 1
by jelsainloveforever
Summary: Elsa a maintenant 22 ans et elle subit de fortes pressions de la part de son peuple, qui l'accuse de ne pas vouloir lui donner d'héritier. Elle décide alors de s'isoler quelques jours afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs à nouveau. Là-bas elle va faire une rencontre qui risque d'embraser tous ses sens et de la mettre en danger.
1. Prologue

Prologue

L'air lui manquait, tant de pression était sur ses si petites épaules ! Elle n'était pas capable de gérer tout cela. A peine avait-elle eu 18 ans qu'elle avait déjà dû accéder au trône.

La mort de ses parents avait engendré la peur de la part du peuple, qui n'avait plus de guide, plus personne pour le gouverner, elle avait donc dû monter sur le trône malgré son jeune âge afin que cette panique cesse.

Aujourd'hui elle avait 22 ans et voilà que le peuple lui reproche de ne pas lui donner d'héritier. Tous ces habitants d'Arendelle qui clamaient que la reine n'avait pas assez de cœur pour trouver un roi, lui faisaient perdre la tête. Et en ce jour qui devait être symbole de fête, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle regarda la lune, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle les ferma et ces dernières qui luisaient au crépuscule coulèrent sur ses joues.

 _« Aidez-moi ! Je ne supporte plus ce chaos »._ murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'appuya contre la baie vitrée et glissa le long de cette dernière. Serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots silencieux, puis épuisée, fini par s'endormir. Juste en face d'elle alors que la lune éclairait toujours parfaitement la chambre de la reine, une ombre passa juste devant, l'espace d'une seconde.

Elsa dans un profond sommeil ne la remarqua pas.


	2. Chapitre 1: Give me a reason to live

Chapitre 1 : Give me a reason to live

Un silence apaisant régna dans la chambre de la reine. Le soleil commença peu à peu à se lever, une nouvelle journée était en train de débuter.

La lumière du jour atterrit doucement sur la peau d'Elsa. Quand elle sentit sa chaleur elle ne put se retenir de sourire et de soupirer de bonheur. Quand elle s'éveilla, les responsabilités de la reine n'étaient pas encore présentes dans sa tête, les idées floues, Elsa ne prenait en compte que le moment présent.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais une vive douleur lui arrache un faible cri. Puis elle se rendit compte que le sol lui avait fait office de lit cette nuit encore. Elle se releva en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à chacun de ses muscles qui semblaient se raidir à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle se retourna vers la baie vitrée et admira son royaume. Tout était si calme! Il y avait un peu de buée au niveau de l'eau et cela donnait l'impression que le village flottait dans les airs. Elle vit cinq hommes se dépêchant de nettoyer les débris de la veille. Une fête avait été donnée en l'honneur d'Elsa puisque le jour précédent, elle venait d'avoir 22 ans. Mais la reine savait que cette euphorie ne durerait pas longtemps.

Son sourire diminua peu à peu. Lentement elle se dirigea vers la glace et grimaça en voyant son reflet. Sa peau était vraiment très pale qu'on eut dit qu'Elsa était malade. Mais l'élément qui choqua le plus sur son visage était ces grandes cernes qui englobaient ses yeux bleus. Elle poussa un long soupir. Cela allait lui prendre des heures pour les dissimuler, une reine doit toujours paraître en bonne santé et sereine.

Un léger bruit l'a sorti de sa transe, on venait de frapper à la porte.

 _« Oui ? »_ demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était encore rocailleuse et elle toussota pour l'éclaircir.

 _« Votre majesté, je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez bien réveillée ! Votre sœur et son compagnon vous attendent dans la salle à manger ! »_ Dit le serviteur.

 _« Je vous remercie »_ , répondit-elle, attendrie par la timidité du locuteur, « _Vous pouvez disposer_. »

Elsa se dépêcha de se préparer. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur. Elle tenta de dompter tant bien que mal ses cheveux et d'enfiler sa tenue pour la journée. Quand on fait partie de la royauté, il est impossible pour eux de prendre le repas du matin avec sa famille en tenue de nuit. Même devant sa sœur elle devait paraitre impeccable, c'était ridicule ! Seulement voilà, Anna venait de rentrer de son voyage de noces avec Kristoff et elle n'était pas encore au courant du mécontentement du peuple et de ce que cela entraînait sur le moral de la reine. Il lui fallait lui éviter ces angoisses le plus longtemps possible.

Elle se saisit de sa couronne qui luisait sur sa coiffeuse. Le poids de ses conséquences était lourd dans la main d'Elsa. Elle la regarda un instant. C'était la même que sa mère. Lors de sa création qui était peu de temps avant le couronnement, elle avait voulu que le modèle soit identique. En hommage à ses deux parents, elle avait décidé que la forme serait la même que celle de sa mère mais qu'elle serait couleur or comme celle de son père.

Le reflet du soleil sur le métal l'éblouit et elle reprit ses esprits. Elle vérifia dans le miroir si elle était convenable pour enfin revoir sa sœur et quand elle vit à nouveau son reflet, elle essuya une larme sur le coin d'une de ses joues.

Elle se retint de courir dans les couloirs du château. Pour une fois depuis plus de deux semaines, Elsa souriait, elle était emplie de bonheur. Arrivée devant la salle, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage éclatant de sa sœur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer, qu'elle lui sauta au cou, en riant.

 _« Elsa ! Ma sœur ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »_ Hurla sa sœur.

La reine eut un petit rire qui fut étouffé par ses sanglots. Sa sœur l'entendit et s'écarta.

 _« Désolé ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Pourquoi pleures-tu? »_

Elsa renifla bruyamment, et essuya ses larmes. Au diable le bon paraître !

 _« Non Anna, je suis juste si heureuse de te revoir_ ! »

Sa sœur aux anges eut un grand sourire et plongea à nouveau dans ses bras. Elsa rit face à l'euphorie de sa sœur.

 _« Je ne pensais pas autant te manquer_ ! » dit Anna en se détachant d'elle.

Elsa se dirigea vers Kristoff. Ce dernier lui fit la révérence, et le métal de sa couronne se mit à briller.

 _« Majesté »_ , dit-il solennellement.

Elsa rit à nouveau de bon cœur.

 _« Kristoff, ce n'est plus la peine de faire cela. En épousant ma sœur tu es devenu prince et fais partie de la famille, inutile d'être si formel,_ »lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Kristoff se releva et sourit à son tour. Elsa regarda à nouveau sa sœur qui avait l'air d'exploser de bonheur à l'instant. Elle alla vers sa chaise en secouant la tête, cela faisait si longtemps que sa bonne humeur n'était plus au rendez-vous entre les murs de ce château. Elle s'assit et fut suivie par les autres. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant principalement de leur voyage de noces.

Elsa était heureuse, leurs présences lui permettaient de ne plus penser à ses problèmes. Elle oublia tout. La pression du peuple, les insultes, la solitude, le contrôle de ses pouvoirs : être entourée d'amour lui permettait d'être plus sereine et pour une fois depuis longtemps Elsa cru à nouveau avoir retrouvé sa place.

 _« Pendant notre voyage nous avons fait des recherches aussi… sur l'origine de tes pouvoirs_. »Dit Anna hésitante.

Elsa se figea. Elle respira fortement, elle suffoqua. Puis en fermant les yeux elle essaya de se calmer. Cela marcha.

 _« C'était inutile Anna, tout ce que l'on a trouvé auparavant était des légendes. Ce ne sont que des contes ! Des histoires qui ne sont pas réelles_ ! »

 _« Mais pourtant toi tu es bien réelle ! Tu es là devant moi et tu as reçu le don de créer et de contrôler la glace, ce qui est un fait surnaturel. Alors ces histoires peuvent très bien avoir du sens_. »Répliqua sa sœur.

Elsa remarqua dans les yeux de sa sœur de la détermination et une foi illimitée. Elsa remit ses idées en place, ses arguments ne sont pas si faussés que ça après tout. Il y avait un peu de vrai dans ce qu'elle disait. Anna n'avait pas abandonné. Quand Elsa, quatre ans plus tôt avait libéré son royaume de l'hiver éternel dans lequel elle l'avait plongé, elle et sa sœur avaient tenté tant bien que mal à trouver une source, une origine à ses pouvoirs. Mais elles n'étaient tombées que sur de vieilles légendes. Elsa ne croyant en rien à tout cela avait décidé d'arrêter les recherches.

 _« Très bien… Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »_ Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Anna se retint de ne pas sourire. Elle donna un coup de coude à son mari qui lui céda un petit bout de papier. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

« _A vrai dire pas grand-chose, trois légendes intéressantes qui viennent d'Europe de l'Ouest._ »

Elsa grimaça. Seulement trois ? Et des légendes en plus !

« _Tout d'abord nous avons trouvé en Russie un conte qui parle d'un « Grand-père Gel » qui en quelque sorte torture les enfants perdus dans les forêts, et si les enfants résistent il leur donne de l'or et des pierres précieuses._ »

Elsa, surprise la coupa.

« _Pardon ? Il les torture, dis-tu?_ »

Anna hésita à continuer et ce fut Kristoff qui prit la relève.

« _En effet oui, il souffle sur eux un vent glacial, si l'enfant lui assure qu'il n'a pas froid malgré ses tentatives, le « Grand-père Gel » lui laisse la vie sauve._ »

Elsa soupira, cela ne risquait ni de la rassurer ni de l'aider dans ses recherches.

« _Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'autres ?_ »

Anna se frotta l'arrière de la tête, lasse du pessimisme de sa sœur. Si seulement elle pouvait y mettre un tant soit peu du sien !

« _Les anglais pensent que l'origine de l'hiver provient d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui se nomme Jack Frost, certaines illustrations le montrent comme un elfe avec un air moqueur. C'est un personnage mythique très connu dans leur population et nous avons entendu un bon nombre d'enfants qui affirmaient que cet homme existe !_ »

La reine ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Anna déconcertée par cette réaction se tourna vers son mari. Ce dernier hocha des épaules, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce rire soudain, il n'y avait rien qui se devait de rire autant. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Elsa pour se calmer. Non loin d'elle, son tuteur depuis son plus jeune âge, tenta de lui lancer un regard assassin, sa réaction était inadmissible, même en privé ! Elle remarqua les regards interrogateurs de sa famille et se ressaisit, essuya les larmes du coin de ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« _Anna, chère sœur, j'ai peur que ta naïveté ait pris le dessus lors de ton voyage. Je sais que mes pouvoirs sortent de l'ordinaire, mais ici tu as bien précisé que c'est un personnage mythique, et tu as cru également des enfants quand ils t'ont affirmé l'avoir vu. Anna, ce ne sont que des enfants, tu ne peux pas reposer ton jugement sur leur dire. » « Heureusement que tu n'es pas devenue reine »,_ rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire _._

Sa sœur lui rendit faiblement son sourire, au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée que son pouvoir était lié à l'une de ces légendes. Malheureusement, Elsa malgré la magie qui sortait de ses mains, était beaucoup plus terre à terre. Elle s'avança vers Elsa et la prit dans ses bras.

« _Anna, ne t'occupe plus de cette histoire veux-tu ? Plus de voyages, ni de recherches._ » Demanda la reine après leur étreinte.

« _D'accord Elsa, promis_! »

Anna n'était pas heureuse de cette promesse mais la tristesse dans les yeux d'Elsa l'obligea à le faire. Elle supportait seule les responsabilités du trône et Anna, savait qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien. Elles se sourirent mutuellement, prêtes à continuer leur vies tranquillement.

Soudain, la princesse entendit des bruits de foule dans la cour du château. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Tout le peuple était à l'entrée du château et visiblement très mécontent.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa sœur et leurs serviteurs.

Elsa baissa la tête, son tuteur s'avança dans la pièce en direction de la princesse.

« _Le peuple est inquiet, voilà quatre ans que sa majesté Elsa est sur le trône et elle n'a toujours pas trouvé de roi pour gouverner à ses côtés._ »

Anna toujours confuse fronça les sourcils, la colère commença peu à peu à monter en elle.

« _Et alors, avant que je ne parte, le peuple aimait Elsa, depuis quatre ans elle fait très bien son travail, la population en a toujours été très contente ! En quoi un roi peut changer tout cela ?_ »

Dans son coin, Elsa retenait ses larmes. Quand les mouvements de foule avaient commencé, elle s'était posé les mêmes questions et malheureusement la réponse ne lui avait pas plu.

« _Le peuple s'inquiète de ne pas avoir d'héritier._ » Répondit froidement le tuteur.

En entendant les propos de son tuteur, un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de la reine, la vérité s'imposa encore plus à elle. Kristoff se rapprocha de sa belle-sœur et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais sa tristesse était tellement profonde, qu'elle avait perdu les contrôles de son pouvoir, Kristoff commença à geler et se retira à contre cœur de l'étreinte. Anna était hors d'elle devant tant d'injustice et devant le ridicule de la situation.

« _Mais enfin, c'est absurde, ma sœur n'a que 22 ans, elle a tout le temps d'avoir un enfant, en quoi est-ce si urgent ?_ »

Le tuteur qui se devait de guider la reine Elsa depuis la mort de ses parents, gardait toujours son expression glaciale, malgré les horreurs de ses propos.

« _Le peuple veut être sûr que si un accident arrive à notre reine quelqu'un sera là pour la succéder, et dans les circonstances où sa majesté Elsa possède des pouvoirs très puissants, nous ne pouvons savoir si vie sera longue ou non._ »

Anna eut un hoquet d'horreur. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à cela !

« _C'est horrible ce que vous dites ! Et même si il arrive un problème à Elsa, chose qui n'arrivera pas j'en suis sure, je suis là également, je peux gouverner._ »

Le tuteur ne put s'empêcher de rire sournoisement.

« _Le peuple n'a malheureusement pas confiance en vous au point de vous confier sa direction, vous avez failli être néfaste pour Arendelle avec votre mariage précipité avec Hans._ »

« _Ça suffit !_ » Hurla Elsa.

Elle ne supportait plus que l'on parle en son nom comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle savait tout cela, elle comprenait le peuple, mais elle ne supportait plus cette pression.

« A _ller dire au peuple que j'accéderais à leur demande et faites envoyer à Arendelle des princes prétendants. Le peuple aura ce qu'il souhaite_. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle commença à partir en direction du couloir. Anna courue après elle.

« _Elsa non tu n'as pas à faire cela, ils n'ont pas le droit de te forcer à t'engager dans un mariage sans amour_ ».

La reine tenta de retenir ses larmes, elle se retourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire triste.

« _Anna, je n'ai pas le choix, ici il ne s'agit plus d'amour, et si tu ne veux pas que le peuple se rebelle et que le royaume sombre je dois faire mon devoir, je dois protéger le peuple et le rassurer._ »

Elle reprit alors son chemin mais sa sœur la suivait toujours.

« _Ou vas-tu ?_ » demande-t-elle.

« _Au palais de glace, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et d'être seule s'il te plaît_ »

Anna ne dit rien et la reine s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, les larmes aux yeux.


	3. Chapitre 2: A place to live

Chapitre 2 : A place to live

Le chemin qu'emprunte l'enfant pour devenir un adulte est particulièrement périlleux et douloureux. Il est triste de voir un enfant abandonner au fur et à mesure cette magie qui les anime habituellement. Un enfant rêve, imagine, créait, s'exalte devant le monde qui l'entoure, mais le plus important c'est lorsque l'enfant croit. Il croit au père noël, aux fées, au lapin de pâques, au marchand de sable et désormais l'enfant croit à Jack Frost.

Ce dernier, nous le retrouvons en Europe, plus précisément en Norvège. Étant un gardien et l'esprit de l'hiver, l'homme de la lune lui avait confié la tâche de rependre l'hiver partout dans le monde. En cette période de l'année, l'hiver devait commencer en Europe, et Jack Frost décida de prendre place en Norvège, un pays sensiblement au milieu de ce continent, pour que la saison débute.

Il est vrai que Jack Frost prenait un grand plaisir dans son travail, mais ce dernier n'avait pas de fée pour l'assister, ni assez de puissance pour diffuser son pouvoir à distance. Il était alors obligé de se déplacer constamment pour accomplir sa tâche, ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir un véritable chez soi.

Voilà le véritable problème de l'esprit de l'hiver, il n'avait pas de lieu où se reposer et qui lui était propre. Tout était éphémère, rien n'était éternel. Tous les autres gardiens avaient leur lieu personnel, lui non et c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Chaque être qu'il soit magique ou non a besoin d'un endroit personnel qui lui permettra de se rappeler qui il est et pourquoi il est ici. Jack Frost ne pouvait avoir cela. Il était un vagabond, une âme qui, malgré sa véritable nature qui est l'amusement, serrait condamner à errer pour l'éternité.

Il survolait actuellement le pays, en pleine nuit, il se devait d'être discret devant les enfants, c'était sa magie qui devait les amuser et uniquement sa magie. Maintenant que les enfants croyaient en lui, il ne devait plus se montrer, ce qu'il a toujours du mal à comprendre. Pendant son trajet, il laissa une fine couche de neige qui s'instillerait au lever du soleil. Épuisé, il décida de se poser en haut d'une montagne. D'ici il avait une vue magnifique sur un petit village dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Malgré l'heure tardive certaines fenêtres des maisons laissaient échapper de la lumière. Tout paraissait tellement paisible !

Le gardien ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer vivant dans l'une de ses maisons, avec une famille qui l'entoure et qui l'accueille avec le sourire chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait. Une expression triste apparut sur le visage de l'esprit de l'hiver. L'éternité était parfois un fardeau, une malédiction qui le rendait si nostalgie. Cette vie lui était malheureusement impossible et c'est ce qui la rendit encore plus désirable. Heureusement que les enfants étaient la pour lui redonner le sourire, lui rappelant qu'il avait un but, même si cela le rendait malheureux de temps en temps.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Jack Frost s'approcha du village pour voir la réaction des enfants quand ils découvriront que tout est recouvert de neige. Il retrouva le sourire quand il vit plusieurs paires d'yeux avec des étoiles dans leurs pupilles. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, se dépêchaient de s'habiller chaudement pour aller jouer. Des batailles de boules de neiges commencèrent ainsi que la construction de bonhomme de neige. Le doux son des rires réchauffa le cœur du gardien. C'était ce qu'il préférait dans son travail. La réaction des enfants face à son œuvre du soir. Soudain il remarqua qu'un enfant s'approchait dangereusement de lui et malheureusement Jack Frost dut partir.

Il explora les environs pendant tout le reste de la journée. Il semblait que l'hiver était fait pour ce pays. Cela lui donnait un certain charme et il eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à son départ, une fois que l'hiver sera fini.

Puis, un détail attira son regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui scintillait vers la plus haute montagne du pays. Quelque chose qui l'émerveilla, qui éblouissait, qu'il trouvait merveilleux même s'il n'en distinguait pas la forme. Il se précipita vers la montagne. Il semblait que cette chose l'appelait, tout son corps semblait réagir, chaque fibre l'attirait à cet endroit. Le gardien ne se contrôlait plus, son cœur s'emballa pour une raison inconnue.

Une fois arrivé, il écarquilla les yeux. Un palais uniquement fait en glace. Il était posé ici, majestueusement, comme si on l'avait créé pour lui. Peut-être que cela est un cadeau de la part de l'Homme de la Lune ? Peut-être qu'on lui autorisait ce qui voulait au plus profond de son cœur ?

Il se retourna pour voir les environs, cherchant le signe d'un éventuel propriétaire. Personne. Aucune trace de pas sur la neige, rien. En même temps qui viendrait ici, avec le froid qu'il fait et la solitude que le lieu entraîne. Le gardien sourit, il avait enfin un endroit pour lui ! Où il pourra revenir chaque année, il avait une maison ! Un immense sentiment de joie et de plénitude emplit son cœur. Il sauta et vola dans tout le sens. Il plana ensuite jusqu'au sommet du palais, et il observa la lune qui était apparu durant son voyage. Il ferma les yeux, et apprécia cette légèreté qui était apparu dans son cœur, il se sentait libre, un poids lui avait été enlevé.

« _Merci_ », murmura-t-il à l'homme de la lune.

Après s'être remis de cette joie immense, il décida de découvrir l'intérieur du palais. Il fut ébloui par la beauté de l'endroit. Tout semblait si fragile mais c'était si raffiné, tellement majestueux, grandiose. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi un tel endroit pouvait être abandonné. Quand il toucha la rambarde de l'escalier, il ne sentit pas le froid qui émanait de la glace, comme toujours, mais il ressentit la magie, elle lui répondait, elle semblait reconnaître son propriétaire.

Le gardien fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas lui qui avait créait cela, mais ça correspondait à sa magie. Quelqu'un comme lui avait fait cela, quelqu'un qui avait le même pouvoir. Il fut légèrement déçu de comprendre que ce n'était pas un cadeau de l'homme de la lune, mais en même temps il ne parvint pas à croire que quelqu'un dans le pays avait le même pouvoir que lui et qu'il avait créé cela.

« _Il ne fallait pas abandonner une telle merveille_ », dit-il en haussant les épaules, « _Maintenant c'est à moi !_ »Il s'envola dans les aires pour continuer à explorer le lieu. Son rire résonna dans tout le palais. Il était désormais impossible de lui enlever ce sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, le sommeil commença à apparaître chez le gardien. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé ! Comme un lit n'avait pas été fourni lors de la création, il s'en fit un avec sa propre magie. Il s'emmitoufla dans la couette et s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, et un air enfantin sur le visage.

Un bruit de porte le réveilla. Jack Frost se leva, les idées confuses. Il mit un petit moment avant de comprendre où il était et lorsqu'il se rappela son cœur s'emplit de bonheur à nouveau. Mais des bruits de talons contre le sol le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il flotta dans les airs, pour qu'on ne l'entende pas se déplacer.

Puis à travers la glace, il fit une silhouette se former. Il se cacha rapidement mais curieux comme un enfant, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir voir qui était cette personne. Il reconnut à la silhouette, le corps d'une femme. Il lui trouva un certain charme. La silhouette se dirigera sur la droite, vers les escaliers et le gardien ne put s'empêcher de la suivre, tout en restant caché.

Enfin, il put la voir de dos. Il vit que la femme était blonde, mais ces cheveux viraient presque au blanc. Sa robe bleue moulait ses formes généreuses, et la distinguait du corps des jeunes filles. Elle marchait gracieusement, et gravit les escaliers avec la démarche d'une personne noble. C'est alors que le gardien aperçu le diadème au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Une personne de sang royale.

La femme disparut de son champ de vision. Jack Frost se rappela que l'inconnue était adulte, ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il sortit alors de sa cachette, et la suivit désormais de près. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Son visage lui était toujours inconnu et sa curiosité reprit le dessus, il voulait la voir ! Peut-être était-elle celle qui a créé cet endroit ? Peut-être avait-elle les mêmes pouvoirs que lui ?

Une fois arrivée à l'étage la femme se dirigea vers le balcon. Jack Frost n'osait aller plus loin. Il se mit sur un côté de la pièce, en attendant qu'elle revienne. Puis il entendit des sanglots. La femme revient dans la salle et se plaça face au miroir. Elle était toujours de dos, mais Jack Frost devina à ses gestes qu'elle était en train d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Jack Frost ne se retint pas de s'avancer vers la jeune femme. Il se sentait attiré par sa détresse, à nouveau il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements. Quand il arriva à hauteur de l'inconnue, son cœur s'arrêta un instant et il vit pour la première fois son visage à travers le reflet.

Son visage était la personnification parfaite de l'hiver. Sa peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres et les joues rosies comme par le froid et des yeux bleus... ses yeux... si clairs, si purs, comme la glace. Tout en elle appelait la magie de Jack Frost. Sous la puissance de l'aura de la jeune femme, le gardien perdit la force de ses jambes et se retrouva à genoux. Il se pensa devant quelqu'un de plus puissant que l'homme de la lune, il était en face de l'origine de ses propres pouvoirs. C'était pour cela que son corps réagissait autant et qu'il était hors de contrôle lorsqu'il aperçut le palais.

Il remarqua qu'il avait cessé de respirer, il prit alors une profonde inspiration. Ce léger bruit fit retourner la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sous le coup de la peur elle tenta de se défendre grâce à sa magie. Mais rien ne sortit de ses mains. Elle retenta, toujours rien. Le gardien quant à lui ne bougeait pas, il ne comprit pas sa réaction. Il était impossible que l'inconnue puisse la voir, c'était un gardien et un esprit, tant que la personne ne croyait pas en lui, il était invisible. Pourtant elle le regardait lui dans les yeux, et son visage était marqué par la peur et l'incompréhension. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, toujours sur ses gardes, l'esprit de l'hiver ne bougeait toujours pas, se pensant invisible. Puis elle se redressa et prit une posture royale, tous sentiments avaient disparu de son visage. Et d'une voix calme et puissante elle dit :

« _Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ?_ »

Jack Frost n'eut pas la force de se relever pour lui faire face. Une femme, une adulte le voyait...


	4. Chapitre 3: You are like me

Elsa était furieuse intérieurement. Heureusement, durant son enfance ses parents et après son tuteur lui ont appris à contrôler ses sentiments et à ne jamais les montrer au grand public. Mais ici, ce nouvel inconnu, un de plus, qui s'était introduit dans son palais la mettait hors d'elle. L'homme ne bougeait toujours pas, il était à genoux face à elle, avec un visage ahuri. Cette expression l'insupportait.

« _J'ai dit qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ?_ »

Apparemment la voix de la reine, fit sortir l'inconnu de sa rêverie. Il se redressa doucement les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger. Le bâton était en direction d'Elsa. Sur ses gardes, elle le prit comme une attaque, et elle tenta de geler l'arme de l'esprit de l'hiver. Ce dernier contre-attaqua. La force de la collision entre les deux attaques, les projeta tous deux en arrière. Elsa fut un peu sonnée, mais se redressa tout de suite, les mains devant elle, prête à se défendre à nouveau.

« _Stop! Stop ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal !_ » Répliqua Jack Frost.

Le jeune homme qui était légèrement affaibli par l'attaque tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur la provenance de sa magie. La reine ne bougea pas toujours aussi inquiète et méfiante face à l'inconnu. Néanmoins, son cœur s'affola. Quelqu'un avait des pouvoirs comme elle. Son cerveau avait du mal à acquérir toutes ses nouvelles. L'inconnu d'en face s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant un moyen d'expliquer sa présence.

« _Je m'appelle Jack Frost et je me suis retrouvée ici par hasard, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ce n'était pas habité ! Je... je suis vraiment désolé, si j'av..._ »

« _Un instant ? Jack Frost ? L'esprit de l'hiver ?_ »

Il écarquilla les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom de la bouche d'une adulte. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi la femme d'en face était capable de le voir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« _Oui exact c'est moi ! J'étais venu pour répandre l'hiver dans l'Europe et j'ai vu cet endroit magnifique_. » Dit-il en montrant ses alentours.

« _Vous n'existez pas, vous n'êtes qu'une légende ! Un personnage de conte ! Cessez de vous moquer de moi_ » s'exclama Elsa.

Les poings de la reine se serrèrent et un souffle glacé sortirent de ses mains. Jack Frost remarqua cela et son cœur s'emplit de joie. Il savait désormais d'où provenait la magie qui avait créé ce palais. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elsa ne réagissait pas, son attention était portée sur le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Il pointa le bâton sur une table de glace qui était posée non loin de la fenêtre. Un vase et une rose de la même matière que la table apparurent. Elsa fut tellement surprise que ses poings ne furent plus glacés. Elle regarda l'inconnu en face d'elle, les yeux ébahis. Et en réponse à ces yeux, Jack Frost souriait.

« _Et non je ne suis pas qu'une légende ! J'existe autant que vous_ », répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour confirmer sa phrase il construit un mur de glace là où se trouvait normalement la porte de sortie. Elsa sortit de sa contemplation, puis elle observa plus attentivement Jack Frost. De loin, il ressemble à un petit enfant, avec ses fossettes et son regard rieur. Mais sa barbe de trois jours étrangement claire affirmait le contraire. C'est là qu'elle vit du gel sur le haut de la cape du jeune homme ainsi que sur les bords. Elle se rapprocha précipitamment de lui et prit ses mains pour les observer de plus près.

« _Comment faites-vous ? D'où vous vient cette magie ? Réussissez-vous à la contrôler ?_ » Demanda-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

L'esprit de l'hiver sourit face à cette curiosité. Elsa remarqua cette expression et son regard vers leurs mains et elle les lâcha rapidement. Elle se recula et regarda à l'extérieur.

« _Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas._ »

« _Pas de problème_ », répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« _Je ne comprends pas… si vous n'êtes pas un être mythique qui êtes-vous ?_ » demanda la reine.

« _Et bien… comment dire, je suis bien une légende, mais aux yeux des adultes. Normalement seuls les enfants peuvent nous voir, s'ils croient en nous_. »Elsa se retourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« _Nous ?_ »

« _Oui. Le père Noël, la fée de dents, le lapin de Pâques et le marchand de sable. Nous existons tous ! » « Non, non, non, je ne me moque pas de vous, tout ceci est vrai !_ » Rétorqua-t-il rapidement en voyant les lèvres d'Elsa se pincer et une ride de frustration sur son front se former.

« _Si il n'y a que les enfants qui peuvent vous voir, pourquoi moi je vous vois, Monsieur ?_ »

Jack Frost haussa les épaules, en se grattant la nuque.

« _Je l'ignore… je ne comprends pas moi non plus_ »

Un silence s'installa. Elsa regarda son royaume au loin. Il paraissait si petit et si paisible d'ici. En le voyant ainsi, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui se passe en réalité. La reine poussa un soupir en repensant à la discussion de ce matin. Jack Frost quant à lui se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce silence.

« _Heu... Je suis désolé d'être rentré ici sans autorisation, je... je ne savais pas que ceci était à vous. Je vais partir, excusez-moi pour le dérangement._ »

Jack Frost entendit la voix de la reine, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Il se rapprocha doucement. Il était désormais derrière elle. La reine qui était dos à lui, avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, se frictionnant comme si elle avait froid .

« _Pardon ? Vous m'avez dit quelque chose._ »

« _Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, ce lieu me serra bientôt interdit de toute façon._ » murmura-t-elle.

Elsa était actuellement en train de penser à son futur mariage. Elle savait que seul son titre attirerait les prétendants. Tout homme, qui soit de la cour ou du peuple n'osait l'aborder de peur de se faire geler au premier contact physique. Elle comprit aussi qu'une fois mariée, elle pouvait renoncer à cette liberté de partir et de laisser libre cours à sa magie. Elle savait que tout cela allait disparaître petit à petit puis définitivement quand son enfant viendra au monde. Faut-il déjà qu'un homme veuille bien la toucher ! Elsa se retourna précipitamment pour partir le plus rapidement de ce lieu. Mais elle se cogna violemment contre le torse du jeune homme et elle perdit l'équilibre. L'esprit de l'hiver parvint à la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elsa gémit sous le coup de la douleur et se frotta le front. Jack Frost ne plus s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il la remit sur ses deux pieds. Elle rougit de colère face à cet amusement.

« _Je ne vous permets pas en ces lieux de vous moquer de moi_ » dit-elle en remettant sa coiffure en place.

Le jeune homme qui riait toujours chercha quelque chose dans les recoins du palais.

« _Excusez-moi je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi_ ».

Il vit quelque chose qui brillait et le ramassa.

« _Tenez, vous avez fait tomber ceci_. »

Il lui tendit son diadème. Elle le récupéra rapidement et s'empressa de la mettre sur sa tête. Jack Frost se rendit compte de l'importance de ce bijou et de sa valeur sur ces terres.

« _Vous faites partie de la royauté ?_ » demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de question. Il est vrai qu'Elsa n'était jamais sorti hors de son royaume, et voilà cinq ans qu'elle avait l'habitude qu'on la voit comme une reine. Elle se redressa comme son tuteur lui avait appris et prie une posture royale comme à chaque fois qu'elle se présentait à quelqu'un.

« _Je suis Elsa, reine d'Arendelle._ »

Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir le jeune homme lui faire la révérence. Elle fronça les sourcils, frustrée. Quant à lui il esquissa un léger sourire face à son comportement.

« _J'ai donc atterri dans votre royaume ?_ »

Elsa acquiesça. Jack s'avança vers le balcon et il observa le petit village au loin. Les maisons étaient minuscules d'ici et on distinguait à peine la fumée sortant des cheminées.

« _Ce village est sous votre règne ?_ » demanda-t-il

Elsa s'était mise à ses côtés et regardait dans la même direction.

« _Ce village héberge quasiment tous les habitants d'Arendelle. Le royaume s'étend de cette forêt jusqu'à la montagne du Nord ou nous sommes. Il y a très peu de personnes qui vivent à l'extérieur du village puisque les alentours sont assez hostiles._ »

Jack Frost écoutait en silence. Il remarqua la voix triste que prenait la jeune reine lorsqu'elle parlait de son peuple.

« _Et vous avez la responsabilité de toutes ces personnes ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête.

« _Je ne pourrais pas avoir ce genre de vie_ » laissa-t-il échapper.

Elsa se retourna vers lui brusquement, les yeux ébahis.

« _Ne le prenez pas mal majesté, mais je tiens trop à ma liberté et je ne pourrais pas supporter la responsabilité d'un royaume entier._ »

La reine soupira.

« _Vous savez parfois, nous n'avons pas le choix…_ »

« _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ »

Elsa avait la tête baissée et elle examinait sa main gauche. Cette couronne était un calvaire. Elle lui forçait à tout sacrifier. Et maintenant, le peuple la forçait à trouver un mari ; quelqu'un qui convoite plus la couronne qu'Elsa. Elle était à nouveau seule. Même si sa sœur la soutenait et qu'elle était désormais sa seule source de bonheur et de soutien, Anna ne pouvait pas comprendre. En pensant à sa sœur, Elsa se redressa et effaça cette mine triste sur le visage.

« _Rien. Je vous demande de m'excuser mais je vais devoir y aller. On m'attend_. »

Le changement d'humeur d'Elsa déconcerta un peu le jeune homme. Il se mit sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Mais il ne voulait pas la quitter sur de mauvaises bases, il sentait qu'elle allait mal et il voulait lui redonner le sourire une dernière fois.

« _Un peuple à nourrir je suppose ?_ » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Elle se retourna légèrement et quand elle vit son sourire et le lui rendit.

« _En quelque sorte._ »

Elle indiqua la porte de la tête.

« _Vous me laissez sortir ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas sûr, je pourrais vous garder pour moi tout seul._ »

La jeune reine le regarda, les yeux ébahis et visiblement choquée. Jack Frost leva les mains en l'air comme un innocent en riant.

« _Je plaisante._ »

Elsa ne répondit pas. Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Jack Frost tournait en rond en tentant de vider son esprit de cette rencontre et de calmer ces pulsions qui l'avaient poussé à se diriger vers le palais et qui l'animaient toujours.

« _Monsieur Jack Frost ?_ »

Ce dernier sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu la reine revenir.

« _Si vous plaît Majesté, appelez-moi juste Jack_. »

Elle acquiesça.

« _Jack ?_ »

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom sortant de la bouche de cette jeune femme, un feu jaillit et envahit tout son corps. Il déglutit. « _Oui ?_ »

Elsa s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler.

« _Ne nous imposez pas un hiver trop rude je vous prie, mon peuple a eu de quoi faire il y a quelques années._ » dit-elle.

Jack Frost lui sourit et s'inclina légèrement.

« _A vos ordres majesté_.»

Quand elle sortit, ses joues commencèrent à légèrement rosir et elle se persuada que c'était à cause du froid.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le château, l'esprit ailleurs, le sourire au visage, ne se doutant pas de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.


	5. Chapitre 4: Time to sacrifice

Jack Frost l'esprit encore engourdi, se laissa porter par le vent. Il flottait légèrement dans les airs sans réfléchir sur sa destination. Ses pensées étaient concentrées sur un point précis. Plus précisément sur cette attraction qu'il avait ressentie pour cette femme. Rien qu'en imaginant à nouveau son visage, son cœur battait a tout rompre. Son corps ne s'était toujours pas remis de cette rencontre et de cette attirance envers la reine. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il eut l'impression qu'aujourd'hui tout ce qui le définissait avait enfin un sens. Que seules les boucles blondes et les joues rosies d'Elsa pouvaient expliquer son existence. Même lors de sa renaissance, lorsqu'il aperçut L'homme de La lune, il ne fut pas aussi ébloui. Une part de la reine répondait au pouvoir de Jack Frost et il prit alors conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus désormais s'éloigner d'elle. Puis un coup sur la tête stoppa ses réflexions et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant un gigantesque château, qui surplombait le village endormi. Le gardien fronça les sourcils. Ou était-il ? Il l'ignorait. Il était dos au domaine et faisait face au village. L'endroit semblait paisible, tout était noir, il y avait seulement quelques lumières aux fenêtres encore allumées, et cela dégageait une ambiance si paisible. Jack Frost, se retourna et se cogna à la rambarde d'un balcon en bois qui donnait sur une grande fenêtre légèrement ouverte. L'esprit de l'hiver fronça les sourcils, et il ressentit sur le bout des doigts une sensation qui lui était désormais familière. Quelque chose l'appelait derrière cette fenêtre. Il se douta alors que derrière cette porte se trouvait la jeune reine qui elle aussi savait contrôler la glace. Ne pouvant résister à cet appel qui s'infiltrait dans chacun de ses muscles, il se laissa guider à nouveau par cette pulsion et entra dans la pièce. Il plissa les yeux et attendit de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Puis enfin ses yeux furent attirés par le lit en baldaquin qui prenait presque toute la chambre. La lune éclairait le doux visage endormi d'Elsa et Jack Frost remarqua que cette dernière souriait dans son sommeil. Sa bouche s'étira vers le haut lui aussi. Seul dans la pièce en plein milieu de la nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de scruter plus précisément chaque trait de la jeune femme. Sa longue chevelure était désormais détachée et encadré parfaitement son visage, et avec la lueur de la lune on aurait dit que ces cheveux étaient aussi blancs que ceux de l'esprit de l'hiver. Ses longs cils bougeaient délicatement et Jack Frost n'eut qu'une envie, de voir ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour se noyer dedans. Il avait l'impression que dans ses yeux il pourrait trouver une réponse à ses nombreuses questions. Que juste en regardant ses prunelles il pourrait connaitre la raison de son existence. Elsa bougea dans son sommeil, et elle dit vaguement quelque chose dans son sommeil, mais Jack Frost ne parvient pas à comprendre un seul mot. Il rit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, mais il se stoppa net quand son regard se concentra sur ses lèvres. C'était le seul élément sur le tableau à être en couleur. La lumière de la lune offrait une œuvre d'art sans couleur, sauf ses lèvres qui étaient rosies par le froid. Elles étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et elles semblaient appeler un baiser. Son sang s'enflamma quand son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du sien, son pouls s'accéléra, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Puis un détail attira son attention. Un éclat de lumière apparu dans son champ de vision et il se détourna d'Elsa pour voir ce que c'était. Là il vit, sa couronne posée sur un carré de velours bleu roi et qui scintillait au claire de lune. Il la regarda attentivement et lança à nouveau un regard vers la reine, il soupira. Si jeune et autant de responsabilité. Qu'est ce qui l'a menée jusqu'à la ? Se demanda-t-il. Il eut de la pitié pour Elsa, autant de contrainte ne correspondait pas à l'esprit de l'hiver qui vivait au rythme de la liberté et de la joie. Elle ne devait pas connaître cela avec toutes ses lois et ses bonnes manières. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pas plus tard que cet après-midi, la reine s'est toujours tenue droite, et à aucun moment elle n'avait manqué de politesse envers le jeune homme. Au tout début, il avait eu le temps d'observer une étincelle briller dans le regard d'Elsa qui disparut si vite que Jack Frost se demanda à ce moment s'il ne l'avait pas inventé. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et sa peau s'embrasa au contact de celle d'Elsa. Deux corps faits de glace mais provoquant des braises ardentes une fois en contact. Il retira vivement sa main pris au dépourvu par cette sensation. Elsa remua dans son sommeil. L'esprit de l'hiver ne resta pas plus longtemps de peur de la réveiller, il s'envola et disparut dans la pénombre.

...

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le village d'Arendelle. Les habitants encore endormis ne pensaient pas encore à la haine qu'ils éprouvaient envers leur reine. Et cette dernière profitait de cela, elle était sur le balcon de sa chambre, et elle observait les alentours avec un sourire serein. Ce moment était son préféré de la journée. Un moment ou la journée débute comme une nouvelle page qui ne demande qu'à être écrite. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle sourit légèrement en repensant à cette étrange rencontre avec Jack Frost hier. Une légende qui prenait vie. Le monde devenait fou, c'était tout à fait impossible, cela devait provenir de son imagination, de son besoin de trouver une réponse à ses questions concernant ses pouvoirs. Et pourtant, si ses pouvoirs justement existaient, pourquoi pas Jack Frost ?

On toqua timidement à sa porte, et cela fit sortir la reine de sa rêverie.

« _Entrez_ » dit-elle d'un ton formel.

Sa sœur, Anna, passa la tête hésitante, avant de rejoindre sa sœur sur le balcon.

« _Je ne te dérange pas Elsa ?_ » demanda-t-elle doucement, tout en tentant de juger l'humeur de sa sœur.

« _Non pas du tout, je profitais de la vue d'Arendelle._ »

La princesse suivit le regard de sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle se pose sur l'un des habitants, elle dut réprimer son haut-le-cœur.

« _Comment fais-tu pour le ne pas les haïr, après tout ce qu'ils te font subir ?_ »

Elsa haussa lentement les épaules, en observant toujours les villageois qui sortaient les uns après les autres de chez eux pour se diriger vers le palais.

« _Quand nous sommes envahis par la peur, nous commettons des actes irréfléchis, sans se préoccuper des autres_. » Elle se tourna vers sa sœur et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « _Je sais de quoi je parle._ »

Anna détourna son regard de celui de sa sœur. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux la peur et la culpabilité. La culpabilité de lui avoir glacé le cœur et ainsi d'avoir mis sa vie en danger. Elle regarde à nouveau le village, mais la sérénité qui régnait quelques minutes auparavant commençait à disparaître petit à petit. Les cris se faisaient légèrement entendre aux portes du palais. Pendant le voyage de noces d'Anna et Kristoff, Elsa avait été obligé de demander à fermer les portes, malgré la promesse faite à sa sœur. Une nuit, alors que les portes étaient ouvertes, tous les villageois avaient décidé d'envahir le palais et de demander eux-mêmes à la reine de leur fournir un roi ainsi qu'un héritier. Fort heureusement, les gardes avaient empêché que l'on puisse atteindre la reine. Mais cette dernière ne se remettait pas de cette nuit-là. Des images du peuple rongé par la rage revenaient chaque nuit. Et depuis, Elsa se réveillait sans cesse de ce cauchemar, couverte de sueur et tremblante. Le bruit de coups contre l'entrée du palais sortit la jeune femme de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur en lui adressant le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle puisse afficher sur son visage.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Anna, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Je vais tout arranger_. »

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils. Elle ne crut la crue pas un seul instant. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais on l'interrompit dans son mouvement quand on frappa brutalement à la porte. Elsa quitta le balcon et ouvrit la porte. Le tuteur se tenait devant la reine et la toisa de haut en bas avec un regard à vous glacer le sang. Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Anna dans un coin de la chambre. Cette dernière bouillonnait de rage face au regard du tuteur face à la reine. Un minimum de respect ! Elsa ne remarqua pas cela, elle était désormais habituée.

« _Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« _Il est temps de vous préparer Reine Elsa. Il faut que vous décidiez d'une date pour accueillir les prétendants ainsi que de leur envoyer une invitation. Le peuple s'impatiente et si vous continuez ainsi, votre tête tombera !_ »Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Anna s'avança vers le tuteur mais sa sœur se retourna en lui lançant un regard si glacial qu'elle se stoppa dans sa course. Elsa se retourna vers le tuteur, avec un sourire faussement poli affiché sur le visage.

« _Bien sûr, Monsieur j'arrive tout de suite._ »

Elle referma ensuite la porte et s'appuya sur cette dernière. Elle reprit doucement son souffle en regardant le sol. Anna comprit que sa sœur était en train de retenir ses larmes. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui caressa l'épaule.

« _Je suis désolé pour le tuteur mais il n'a pas à te parler ainsi. Et tu n'es pas obligée de te marier._ _Laisse juste le temps aux habitants de s'habituer à ta décision et tout ira mieux_. »

Elsa leva la tête vers sa sœur.

« _Merci Anna, je vais y réfléchir._ »

Anna comprit qu'elle n'était pas face à sa sœur mais face à la reine Elsa, qui étouffait ses sentiments et qui souriait faussement lors de ses sorties publiques. Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre en baissant les yeux. Ce visage si froid et si inexpressif de sa sœur lui donnait des frissons et lui glaçait le sang. Une fois Anna partie, Elsa s'appuya contre la porte. Elle ferma les yeux longuement tentant de réprimer les larmes naissantes. Une fois qu'elle reprit son calme, elle se dirigea machinalement vers sa coiffeuse et s'assit en faisant face au miroir. Elle mit un certain temps avant d'affronter son reflet et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle remarqua ses yeux bleus rougis par la fatigue et les larmes. Elle se maquilla rapidement afin de dissimuler ces marques, puis elle fixa longuement sa couronne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses parents et à se demander s'ils seraient fiers d'elle à ce moment. S'ils seraient d'accord de ce sacrifice qu'elle fait pour le bien de son royaume. Elle se saisit de la tiare et la porta à sa tête. L'objet semblait lourd sur sa tête. Lorsqu'elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, elle sentit la responsabilité peser sur ses épaules. Elle se redressa et prit une allure de reine, au regard princier. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

« _Pour Arendelle et pour Papa et Maman_ » dit-elle.

Face à son reflet, elle se sentit fière.

« _Vous devez toujours paraître aussi sérieuse ?_ » Demanda une voix derrière son dos.

Elsa remarqua Jack Frost dans le reflet de son miroir, elle se releva précipitamment et fit tomber sa chaise sous l'effet de surprise. Elle se retourna vers Jack Frost, furieuse.

« _Encore vous ? Je vous ai permis de rester dans mon palais sur la montagne du Nord mais je ne vous ai pas autorisé à venir ici ! Et encore moins dans ma chambre ! Que voulez-vous ?_ »

Jack Frost recula légèrement en levant les mains, comme pour prouver son innocence.

« _Rien votre majesté ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé_. »

Il se gratta la tête, légèrement gêné.

« _Vous savez, répandre l'hiver n'a rien de passionnant, en un jour c'est fait et il faut rester là pour s'assurer qu'il sera là jusqu'à la fin. Je pense que je m'ennuyais et vous êtes la première adulte à me voir._ » Annonça-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil Elsa en guettant sa réaction. Cette dernière soupira face au regard du jeune homme.

« _Soit, vous pouvez rester, mais je ne vous permets pas l'accès à ma chambre !_ ».

Jack Frost sourit à pleines dents.

« _Bien entendu, votre majesté_. »

Il dit tout cela d'un ton solennel et lui fit la révérence pour appuyer ses propos. Elsa leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle regarda l'horloge et hoqueta de surprise.

« _Mince, je suis en retard. Je dois y aller._ »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, le jeune homme à ses talons. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était derrière elle et lui lança un sourire timide.

« _Que faites-vous ?_ »demanda-t-elle.

« _Je vous suis, je m'ennuie beaucoup trop, les enfants ne sont pas encore debout pour jouer !_ »

« _Mais l'on risque de vous voir !_ » s'exclama-t-elle.

Jack Frost secoua doucement la tête.

« _Il n'y a que vous et les enfants qui me voient._ »

Il fit un clin d'œil à la reine. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda de haut en bas comme pour trouver un indice de son invisibilité. Puis elle opina.

« _Très bien mais pas un mot, je ne tiens pas à être déconcentrée quand je ferais face au peuple d'Arendelle._ »

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le hall principal. Ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence, Jack Frost derrière elle, flottant légèrement. Elsa le trouvait légèrement agaçant par son impolitesse mais également amusant et rafraîchissant. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui ne préoccupaient pas du protocole lui faisait un bien fou. Au final Elsa était heureuse que Jack l'accompagne, il serait une bouffée de fraîcheur face à cette foule en colère qui l'attendait.

« _Au fait Jack, comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?_ » lui demanda-t-elle.

Jack Frost ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ne voulait pas évoquer cette attirance qu'il avait pour elle automatiquement. Il refusait de lui parler tout de suite de ce lien qu'il semblait percevoir entre leurs deux magies. Il ne voulait pas avouer tout cela avant de comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait. Il décida alors d'utiliser comme à son habitude l'arrogance et l'humour.

« _Vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, j'ai donc visité le village cette nuit et j'ai supposé que le château appartenait obligatoirement à la reine._ »

Elsa hocha la tête doucement en l'invitant à poursuivre. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de jeune homme.

« _Et puis j'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre d'une reine_ ! » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elsa se stoppa en foudroyant l'esprit de l'hiver des yeux. Ce dernier la dépassa avant de remarquer qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Elsa était bouche bée.

« _Vous êtes venus dans ma chambre en... en pleine nuit ?_ »

Jack Frost au lieu de céder à la panique qui envahit la reine, répondit à nouveau par l'humour. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla dans l'oreille.

« _D'ailleurs vous êtes très belle quand vous dormez votre majesté ! »_

Elsa ignora son frisson de plaisir dû au souffle chaud de Jack dans sa nuque. Elle se recula n reprenant ses esprits.

« _Je ne vous permets pas, c'est la dernière fois que vous faites cela Jack_ ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la jeune reine et ses joues rosies par la colère.

« _Très bien mais à une condition !_ » annonça-t-il en se redressant face à elle.

Elsa haussa les sourcils, étonnée par l'audace du jeune homme.

« _Je vous écoute._ »

Jack Frost se rapprocha pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et prit son air le plus sérieux.

« _Par pitié votre majesté arrêtez de me vouvoyer_ ».

Elsa sembla perplexe.

« _C'est tout ?_ »

Jack Frost hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit tendrement soudain détendue face à la requête du jeune homme.

« _Très bien Jack, mais pouvons-nous y aller, j'ai bien peur que les villageois s'impatientent._ » dit-elle hésitante.

Il lui laissa de la place pour passer.

« _Après vous._ »

Elle lui sourit et avança en reprenant sa posture et son visage princier. Jack à ses cotes l'imita et Elsa ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un rire.

« _Pas de déconcentration je vous, heu, je t'ai dit_. »

Jack fit comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua son imitation. Elsa continua à sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent face à une grande porte en bois, brodés de gravure. On entendait de l'autre côté les plaintes du peuple mécontent. Elsa perdue son sourire. Elle sentit le regard inquiet de Jack Frost mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop effrayée par ce qui l'attendait. Elle déglutit péniblement, posa les deux mains sur la porte et l'ouvrit.

Jack Frost n'en crut pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait jamais vu autant de regard haineux dirigé dans la même direction. Elsa les ignora et se dirigea vers son trône. Elle ne s'assit pas pour paraître plus forte face aux villageois. Elle croisa les mains devant elle et attendit le silence. Jack fut surpris de voir comment le silence s'imposa sans qu'Elsa n'ait à prononcer un seul mot. Cette dernière se racla la gorge et tous les regards étaient désormais rivés vers elle. Elle inspira profondément avant de prononcer d'un ton solennel.

« _Peuple d'Arendelle, j'ai bien entendu vos réclamations et je comprends vos craintes. Je ne laisserais pas le royaume sombrer dans le chaos sous mon règne et afin de nous préserver tous et afin de vous assurer un avenir certain, je vous promets, moi, Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, de me trouver un mari dans un mois et de vous donner l'héritier tant désiré._ »


	6. Chaptitre 5: Childhood memory

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient concentrés sur Elsa. Le peuple observait chaque mouvement de la reine, de peur qu'elle leur mente, il épiait le moindre faux pas. Jack lança un regard étonné envers la reine. Elle sacrifiait sa liberté, pour son peuple. Elle abonnait l'idée de l'amour et du bonheur et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour faire plaisir à Arendelle. L'esprit de l'hiver accorda un léger regard à la foule silencieuse, puis il baissa la tête écœuré par tant d'égoïsme. Elsa quant à elle, ne bougea pas d'un cil, elle attendait avec impatience une quelconque réaction des habitants. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il était difficile pour elle de garder son calme et de contrôler son pouvoir face à cette foule. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Mais la jeune reine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. Elle venait de se vendre. De se vendre corps et âme à un inconnu. Elle était terrorisée face à cela. Bientôt, elle aura un mari et elle allait devoir lui donner un enfant. Elsa venait de sacrifier son intimité, de promettre sa pudeur, tout cela était absurde, tout cela allait trop vite !

Soudain des cris de joie stoppèrent les pensées de la reine, et elle soupira de soulagement. Le peuple, lui, était ravi de cette décision. Elle esquissa un léger sourire tout en observant le sourire de chacun des habitants et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Elsa ne put contenir ses émotions, devoir contrôler ses sentiments et son pouvoir à la fois était trop dur. La neige commença à doucement tomber dans le couloir. Elsa se posa contre la porte et s'assit, tout en tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle se remémora son père, lui demandant de se calmer lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina ses parents, la regardant avec fierté. Ils étaient en accord avec sa décision, elle a fait son devoir. Tout va bien se passer. Les flocons sur son visage lui firent du bien, elle se détendit et la reine sourit face à ce contact.

Jack Frost qui l'avait suivi, l'observa en silence. Jamais on n'avait vu autant de peine dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il prit entre sa main, un flocon produit par Elsa et le regarda un instant, ébloui par la beauté de sa magie. Le flocon ne fondait pas. Il se posa devant la reine.

« _Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?_ » demanda-t-il. Il fut surpris par la colère présente dans sa voix.

La reine prise au dépourvu, le regarda et Jack put apercevoir pour la première fois les sentiments de la reine. Il lit dans ses prunelles pures comme du cristal, de la peur, de l'inquiétude avec une pointe d'innocence. Il eut immédiatement envie de la prendre dans ses bars. Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur, mais soudain, le visage d'Elsa se ferma en emportant avec lui toutes les émotions. Elle se releva précipitamment et épousseta sa robe en évitant le regard de l'esprit de l'hiver.

« _Cela ne vous regarde pas. S'il vous plait laissez-moi seule._ » Chuchota-t-elle.

Jack eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Elsa utilisez à nouveau le terme « vous ». Elle avait à nouveau instauré une distance entre eux. Il ne dit rien, il cherchait à croiser le regard de la reine, mais cette dernière l'évitait à tout prix. Le jeune homme, soupira légèrement et il s'envola, laissant la souveraine seule face à ses responsabilités.

Elsa releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Jack était parti. Elle était désormais seule. La jeune reine ne compris pas ce sentiment de vide qui l'emplit face à cette situation. C'était pourtant elle qui l'avait voulue. Elle resserra les jambes contre sa poitrine et les encercla, comme pour combler cette sensation qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas inventé cette histoire de Jack Frost. Personne ne l'avait vu lorsqu'elle avait fait sa déclaration. Il était alors fort possible que cette rencontre ne provienne uniquement que de son imagination. Les mots de l'esprit de l'hiver lui reviennent en mémoire.

« _Normalement seuls les enfants peuvent nous voir, si ils croient en nous_. »

Elsa n'avait jamais cru en cet être mythique jusqu'à ce que sa sœur lui en parle. Et encore, comment peut-on croire en ces légendes à son âge? Elle était une reine, elle ne pouvait se permettre de croire en de telles sottises. Devenait-elle folle ? Ou le monde qui l'entoure cache-t-il encore plus de magie qu'elle ne le croyait?

Elsa était perdue et effrayée. Effrayée par sa décision, mais aussi par le fait de ne comprendre le monde dans lequel elle se trouve, ni de comprendre d'où peut provenir son pouvoir. Elle commença à avoir mal à la tête, elle avait besoin de repos, de ne plus penser à cela l'espace d'un bref instant. La jeune reine se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Fort heureusement, elle ne croisa personne dans le château, ni même sa sœur, ni même son tuteur, William. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa couronne et elle s'allongea sur le lit en poussant un long soupire. Elsa tenta de vider son esprit de tous les événements qui venaient de se dérouler en vingt-quatre heures. Elle pensa alors à nouveau à sa famille, à ses parents. Elle se remémora les souvenirs de son enfance, quand ses parents ne craignaient pas ses pouvoirs. Elsa voyait ses parents assis sur deux fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre se regardant amoureusement. En voyant ce souvenir, la jeune reine ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Était-ce dut à un mariage forcé ? Ou sont-ils tombés amoureux avant le mariage ? Elsa sombra doucement dans le sommeil avec cette pensée en tête.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, la reine se réveilla en hurlant et regarda précipitamment le coté droit de son lit. Elle se calma doucement quand elle vit que personne n'occupait encore cette place. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Tout au long de son sommeil, elle avait imaginé son futur mari. Au tout début ce dernier était gentil et doux envers elle, mais plus le temps passait et plus cet homme devenait un véritable monstre. Il commençait à l'ignorer. Elsa avait rêvé de leur repas affreusement silencieux, mais la pire chose était lorsque le couple allait se coucher. Cet homme sans visage forçait Elsa à coucher avec lui contre son gré, tentant désespérément d'avoir un héritier, sans succès. La jeune reine ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ses nombreuses tentatives se forçant à faire cela constamment, pour rien. Elle refusait de se sacrifier à ce point pour rien.

« _Et si je ne donnais pas d'enfant, je me serais mariée de force pour rien._ » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elsa soudain se rendit compte qu'elle suffoquait et que sa chambre était recouverte de neige. Une tempête était en train de naître dans la pièce. Elle paniquait tellement, qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire disparaître le vent glacial qui tournoyait. Elle était au milieu de ce chaos qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, elle allait devoir se marier et elle était face à une tempête de neige incontrôlable. La température chutait progressivement. La jeune reine, perdue au milieu de tout cela, pleura. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent doucement sur ses joues rosies par le froid et gelèrent quand elles quittèrent son visage. Une fois de plus, Elsa était seule à affronter ses problèmes. Même sa sœur Anna, ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette dernière avait trouvé l'amour et elle ne subissait pas les conséquences que lui apporte la couronne. Elle était définitivement seule, et en se promettant à une personne qu'elle n'aime pas, Elsa se rendit compte qu'elle venait de définitivement renoncer à l'amour, qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec une personne attirée par son titre et non pour sa personne. Le vent s'accentua provoquant des bourrasques glaciales dans la chambre. Un être humain n'aurait su survivre à ce froid. Dans sa détresse, Elsa venait de créer à nouveau une forteresse que personne ne pouvait traverser, ou personne ne pouvait l'aider cette fois-ci. La jeune reine ne cherchait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Pour une fois, elle s'autorisa à exprimer son désespoir au travers de son don.

Puis, soudain, la tempête se calma. Elsa releva précipitamment la tête et le spectacle qui s'offrit face à elle était magnifique. On aurait dit que la gravité était désormais absente. En effet, les flocons ne tombaient pas mais flottaient en suspension autour de la jeune reine. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, elle fixait avec émerveillement ce spectacle. Elle avait désormais l'impression d'être hors du temps. Elle toucha un flocon qui était proche de sa tête et ce dernier à son contact tomba doucement, comme une plume sur son lit.

L'esprit de l'hiver qui avait refusé de laisser Elsa seule et qui l'observait depuis le début depuis la fenêtre décida de toquer aux carreaux et ainsi de signaler sa présence. Elsa tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit Jack Frost. Elle ne fut pas surprise. Il poussa doucement la fenêtre et s'approcha doucement vers la reine. Cette dernière ne réagissait pas, elle se contentait de regarder le jeune homme. Il prit ce silence pour une invitation et il s'assit a côté de la reine sur le lit. Elsa observait chaque trait du visage de l'esprit de l'hiver. Avec cet éclat dans les yeux, il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant et d'innocent. Il avait également un léger sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres. Elle remarqua alors sur ses épaules du givre qui était déposé sur sa cape et elle dut résister à l'envie de le toucher. Jack Frost se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard de la reine, elle l'observait avec tellement d'insistance et de sérieux qu'il se sentait nu face à son regard.

« _Tu as pu contrôler la tempête_ » dit-elle si bas que Jack Frost n'avait pu saisir le sens de sa phrase.

« _Hein ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

« _Tu as contrôlé la tempête que j'ai créée._ »

« _Oh ça... heu oui... Je suis désolé_. »

Soudain devenu plus nerveux que gêné, il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et évita le regard de la reine, craignant de voir de la colère. Elsa regarda autour d'elle, et sourit.

« _Merci Jack_ »

L'esprit de l'hiver ne comprit pas et se tourna vers le visage d'Elsa, quand il vit son sourire, il lui rendit sans hésitation. Elsa alors regarda le bâton que Jack avait tout le temps avec lui.

« _C'est avec cela que tu contrôles la glace ?_ »

En guise de réponse, il brandit le bâton et le dirigea vers la fenêtre, il toucha alors l'un des carreaux et le givre commença à apparaître. Des arabesques se formèrent très lentement jusqu'à envahir toute la vitre. Le sourire d'Elsa grandit un peu plus.

« _C'est magnifique._ » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Jack Frost intimidé, haussa les épaules. Personne ne l'avait complimenté sur son pouvoir, pour lui et les quatre légendes qu'il côtoyait, cela était naturel.

« _Ce que vous faites, votre altesse est également emplie de beauté »_

Elsa émit un rire qui sonnait faux.

« _Vous trouvez que la tempête que j'ai commise, était belle ?_ »

Le regard de Jack devint triste.

« _Je dois vous avouer que ce n'était pas la tempête qui m'attristait le plus dans ce que je voyais_. »

Elsa ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se pinça les lèvres.

« _Néanmoins, votre château est splendide_ » continua-t-il.

Elsa rougit face à ce compliment, elle non plus n'avait pas l'habitude des compliments sur sa magie.

« _Merci Jack._ »

Ce dernier se rassit à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa magie était attirée par celle de la reine. Mais il ne pouvait la quitter, il devait comprendre tout cela.

« _D'où proviennent vos pouvoirs ?_ » demanda-t-il timidement.

Elsa fut étonnée par la réponse, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle regarda ses mains, et de la glace apparue dans les creux de ses paumes.

« _Je l'ignore, je suis née avec. Ma sœur tente de découvrir leur origine, mais c'est sans espoir._ »

Jack Frost, déçu, fronça les sourcils face à cette déclaration. Cela n'allait pas l'aider.

« _Jack ?_ »

Il se tourna vers la jeune blonde.

« _Oui ?_ »

Elsa n'osait lui poser la question.

« _Comment devient-on une légende ?_ » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Jack ne répondit pas tout de suite, il cherchait un moyen d'expliquer clairement son aventure.

« _Dans un premier temps, il faut être mort pour devenir une légende_.»

Elsa ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée par les paroles du jeune homme.

« _Tu... tu es mort ?_ »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« _En voulant sauver ma sœur. Nous étions en train de patiner sur le lac, la glace venait de se fissurer sous ses pieds. J'ai pris alors ce bâton, pour pouvoir la pousser et prendre sa place. Etant plus lourd qu'elle, la glace s'est brisée, je suis tombée et je me suis noyé._ »

Jack fit une pause, se remémorer ces événements étaient toujours difficile. Elsa ne dit rien, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Elle attendit la suite de son histoire. L'esprit de l'hiver déglutit péniblement avant de continuer.

« _On ne devient pas véritablement une légende, on nous choisis. L'homme de la Lune nous choisit en fonction de nos actes commis quand nous étions humains._ »

« _L'Homme de la Lune ?_ »

Elsa était perplexe face à cette évocation. Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le givre avait disparu, laissant la possibilité d'admirer la pleine lune qui surplombait la ville d'Arendelle. La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait nuit. L'esprit de l'hiver indiqua l'astre de la tête.

« _Comment expliquer cela ? Certaines personnes croient en une divinité inaccessible, qui établit les règles, qui est celui qui dirige l'univers. Pour nous les légendes, L'Homme de la Lune est comme cela. Il nous choisit et nous attribue une tache bien particulière._ »

« _Comme celle de répandre l'hiver sur Terre ?_ » Demanda Elsa pour être de bien comprendre l'histoire de Jack Frost.

Ce dernier se retourna et regarda un instant Elsa, puis à nouveau observa la lune.

« _C'est plus compliqué que cela. Le père Noël par ses cadeaux, apporte l'émerveillement chez les enfants. La fée des Dents, en collectant les dents de lait, est devenue la gardienne de la mémoire des enfants. Moi en apportant la neige, j'amène avec moi la joie, je suis l'esprit de l'hiver mais aussi de l'amusement._ »

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

« _Mais où est le lien entre l'hiver et la joie ?_ »

Jack les yeux pétillants s'assit face à Elsa et se rapprocha d'elle. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la reine.

« _Vous ne vous rappelez pas de votre réaction étant enfant lorsque le matin vous découvriez qu'il avait neigé dans la nuit ? Vous avez surement déjà vu le regard des enfants lorsqu'ils jouent dans la neige._ »

Le visage d'Anna apparut dans les souvenirs d'Elsa. Si bien sûr qu'elle a déjà vu ce regard. Anna avait cette étincelle dans les yeux lorsqu'Elsa lui créait de la neige dans le hall principal. Elsa connaissait également ce sentiment de bien-être en découvrant au petit matin, la neige qui avait recouvert tout le village. Elsa sourit en se remémorant cette sensation.

« _Oui c'est magique à ce moment-là, tu as raison._ »

Leurs visages étaient toujours très proches, mais aucun des deux ne s'éloignait. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'esprit de l'hiver qui intriguait la reine. Était-ce de l'insouciance ? Elle se mordit les lèvres, suspicieuse. Jack Frost remarqua ce geste et s'éloigna d'Elsa, brisant le contact visuel. Elsa s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se tourna vers Jack qui haussa les épaules.

« _On ne me voit pas je vous rappelle_ »

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de faire face à la porte. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage et ses traits prirent un air glacial et royal.

« _Entrez !_ »

Son tuteur William entra dans la pièce et comme toujours observa la posture de la reine pour s'assurer que cette dernière n'oubliait pas les bonnes manières. Il lui fit une légère révérence et lui donna un morceau de papier.

« _Votre altesse, je me suis permis de vous apporter les adresses des nombreux partis intéressés par votre main depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il me semble préférable d'envoyer des invitations écrites par son altesse en personne._ »

Elsa retint sa respiration, et après une légère hésitation, elle se saisit du parchemin.

« _Merci William, vous avez bien fait_. » Dit-elle poliment.

« _Votre annonce est une bonne décision de votre part, on parle déjà de cela dans les pays voisins. Il serait opportun d'organiser un bal. Cela serait plus convivial pour accueillir et ainsi choisir votre futur mari._ »

La reine s'étouffa au mot « mari » mais se reprit très vite et afficha rapidement son sourire faussement courtois.

« _C'est une excellente idée William, je me charge des invitations et occupez-vous de prévenir le personnel de l'événement à venir. Nous ferons ce bal dans trois semaines. Vous pouvez disposer_. »

William fit à nouveau la révérence et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir il se retourna à nouveau vers la reine.

« _Vous avez fait le bon choix, vos parents seraient fiers de vous._ »

Elsa se tourna vers la peinture de ses parents et hocha la tête.

« _Bonne nuit votre Majesté._ »

Et William quitta la pièce. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle s'assit tout en observant la liste composée par son tuteur. Tous ces noms ! Toutes ses personnes avaient déjà exprimé le souhait de vouloir se marier avec la reine. Elle déglutit.

« _Les félicitations sont de rigueur je suppose ?_ » dit une voix derrière elle.

Elsa sursauta au son de sa voix. Elle le retrouva, adossé à la fenêtre les bars croisés sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils face au ton de Jack qui était un mélange de frustration et de déception.

« _Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour plaisanter de cela._ » Dit-elle froidement.

Jack se mit devant le bureau d'Elsa pour lui faire face. Cette dernière refusait de croiser son regard. Encore une fois.

« _Il y a-t-il_ __ _un bon moment pour plaisanter au sujet un mariage arrangé?_ » demanda ironiquement le jeune homme.

La reine se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, manquant de la faire renverser. Entendre ces mots de la bouche d'une autre personne rendant la réalité encore plus dure à supporter. La glace commença à apparaître autour d'Elsa. Elle tenta de faire face à l'esprit et d'affronter son regard. Hélas sans grand résultat. Il avait raison. Elle se rassit et la glace disparut. Frustrée, elle se pinça l'arête du nez tout en tentant d'éclaircir ses idées.

« _Je n'ai pas le choix._ » Déclara-t-elle après un long silence.

Jack fronça les sourcils face à cette phrase. Il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Elsa, face à son regard interrogateur, ne put s'empêcher de préciser ses propos.

« _Le peuple souhaite un hériter pour s'assurer de leur avenir._ »

Quand Elsa releva les yeux vers Jack, elle remarqua que ce dernier la regardait de haut en bas, en scrutant chaque aspect de son corps. Et il s'attarda plus longtemps sur son visage.

« _Vous paraissez jeune pour vous marier et pour devoir donner un enfant._ »

La jeune reine sourit face à cette phrase. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa sœur !

« _Nous ne sommes pas tous immortels, Jack Frost. En Norvège l'hiver est rude, et l'espérance de vie dans notre pays est faible_. »Lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il est vrai que dans son pays, isolé de tout, les avancées en médecine étaient lentes. Les habitants ne dépassaient que rarement les soixante ans. Son tuteur lui avait expliqué cette situation il y a déjà longtemps, et la jeune femme s'était faite à l'éventualité de mourir jeune.

« _De plus, le peuple ne me fait plus confiance depuis l'incident lors de mon couronnement_. » Ajouta-t-elle.

L'esprit de l'hiver était de plus en plus perdu.

« _Depuis l'incident ?_ »

Elsa prit une longue inspiration. Cela faisait cinq ans, mais cet événement l'a troublé encore dans son sommeil.

« _Quand je suis devenue reine, alors que le peuple profitait de la fête organisée en mon honneur, ma jeune sœur Anna est venue me présenter un homme, qui s'appelait Hans. Elle était venue me voir pour demander ma bénédiction pour se marier avec cet homme. Mais elle venait à peine de le rencontrer. Alors j'ai dû dire non. Anna sous le coup de la colère insista longuement. Tous les regards étaient alors attirés vers moi._ »

Elle fit une pause, pour retenir la larme qui menaçait de couler.

« _J'ai paniqué et je n'ai pu contrôler mon pouvoir plus longtemps. Les gens autour de moi étaient effrayés et n'arrêtaient pas de répéter le mot « sorcière ». J'ai décidé alors de m'enfuir, pour protéger mon peuple de mon pouvoir. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, j'avais plongé le royaume dans un hiver éternel._ »

Elle lança un regard timide vers Jack Frost, elle avait peur de l'avoir effrayé.

« _Mais vous avez ramené l'été ?_ »

Elsa hocha la tête.

« _Alors c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Si vous êtes parvenue à stopper cet hiver pourquoi le peuple ne vous fait toujours pas confiance ?_ »

Elle sourit face à tant d'innocence de la part de l'esprit de l'hiver. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de côtoyer des enfants qui ne connaissent pas encore la rancœur.

« _Les habitants craignent que je perde le contrôle une nouvelle fois_. »

Elsa haussa les épaules, elle était désormais habituée. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur pour la jeune reine. Devoir à gérer autant de chose à son âge...

« _Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue reine aussi jeune ? Vos parents n'auraient pas dû vous laisser prendre le trône si vous n'étiez pas prête._ »

A l'évocation de ses parents, elle lança un regard froid envers le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas à parler d'eux ainsi.

« _Ils sont morts quand j'avais quinze ans._ » annonça-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Jack retint son souffle. Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, mais alors qu'il approcha sa main, ce dernier hésita et la retira. Il se pinçait les lèvres, n'osant plus rien dire. Un silence gêné venait de s'installer entre les deux. Ce fut Elsa qui le brisa, lorsqu'en relevant la tête elle vit Jack le visage baissé, avec un regard affreusement vide. De la neige commençait à tomber doucement dans la chambre à nouveau. Jack Frost à ce moment ressemblait à un enfant, que l'on voulait irrésistiblement prendre dans ses bras. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« _Ne soit pas triste pour moi, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil, tout comme je me suis faite à l'idée que pour être une bonne reine, il fallait faire des sacrifices pour son peuple._ »

Il leva la tête vers elle et lui offrit un sourire triste.

« _Vous savez, j'observe beaucoup les enfants, y compris ceux qui entrent peu à peu dans l'âge adulte. C'est assez malsain, mais je me demande toujours vers quel âge les personnes ne croient plus aux légendes. Vous êtes très mature contrairement à ceux que j'ai vus auparavant._ »

Elsa rougit légèrement.

« _Tu sais j'ai dû l'être très tôt. Alors que les enfants jouaient dehors, j'étais contrainte d'apprendre les bonnes manières, afin d'être une bonne reine et de savoir comment me tenir en public. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter de mon enfance._ »Avoua-t-elle, un brin, honteuse.

L'esprit de l'hiver ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était étonné et outré face à cette annonce.

« _Jamais ?_ » Demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.

« _Jamais._ » Confirma la jeune reine en haussant les épaules.

Un sentiment d'excitation emplit Jack. Il savait désormais pourquoi L'Homme de la Lune l'avait mené jusqu'à elle. Il devait tout simplement faire vivre son âme d'enfant qui n'a jamais été éveillé. Il fallait qu'il fasse son devoir de gardien non pas envers un enfant, mais envers une jeune femme, envers Elsa qui avait grandi trop vite. Le jeune homme ne put contenir sa joie, il prit Elsa par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« _J'ai compris ! Je dois te faire connaitre cela !_ »

Elsa fut amusée au début par son enthousiasme mais se reprit vite en voyant les mains du jeune homme sur ses épaules. À ce contact, elle se crispa. Jack Frost comprit et il se retira rapidement, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Je m'excuse._ » Dit-il en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

Elsa lui offrit un sourire désolé.

« _C'est moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude des contacts physiques venant d'inconnu._ »

Jack Frost émit un léger rire.

« _Qu'as-tu compris ?_ » Demanda Elsa.

Jack s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa la Lune avec un air émerveillé. Il ne tenait désormais plus en place.

« _Comme je vous l'ai dit, L'homme de la Lune nous confit des taches, un but dans la vie. Lorsque je suis tombé sur votre palais de glace, je ne suis pas arrivé par hasard. C'est lui qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et lorsque je suis tombé sur vous, j'ai senti que cela avait à voir avec vous. Mais je comprends désormais ! Je dois faire vivre votre âme d'enfant !_ » S'expliqua-t-il.

Elsa recula à son annonce et fronça les sourcils. Jack se rapprocha de la reine doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« _Elsa, votre majesté, vous avez grandi trop vite, vous n'avez pas connu cette partie de votre vie ou vous ne vous souciez de rien, ou vous êtes tout simplement libre. Tout le monde a besoin de passer par là._ »

Elsa trouvait ce discours ridicule.

« _C'est totalement absurde !_ » S'exclama-t-elle.

Jack Frost secoua la tête.

« _Pas tant que ça ! Ce moment est nécessaire pour l'accomplissement d'une personne je vous l'assure. Vous avez commencé par vivre avec la peur à cause de vos pouvoirs et après vous aviez dû apprendre à vous comporter comme une reine. Autant de responsabilité depuis que vous êtes toute petite ! Cela va finir par vous étouffer, vous allez suffoquer ! Surtout si vous n'avez pas de souvenir de ces moments à vous remémorer pour faire face aux épreuves ! Vous comprenez ?_ »

Jack Frost ne perdit pas son sourire pendant sa tirade. La reine ne disait plus rien, elle réfléchissait. Et s'il avait raison ? Le seul moment de liberté qu'elle a pu goûter était celui après son couronnement, mais un gout amer dans la bouche ne l'avait pas quitté, même à ce moment. Ces souvenirs pouvaient-ils lui permettre de rester calme face aux conséquences de la royauté et face au mariage ? Le mariage ! Elle se rappela de sa crise de tout à l'heure. Elle avait eu l'impression d'exploser, qu'elle était au bord du gouffre. Ce sentiment était horrible, elle ne voulait plus le revivre. Elle observa Jack Frost, et les yeux du jeune homme étaient pleins de promesse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour accepter, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Des images du peuple lui revenaient en tête ainsi que son cauchemar. Elle soupira.

« _De toute façon, il est trop tard, je vais bientôt me marier, je vais être beaucoup demandée, je ne peux me permettre cela._ »

L'esprit de l'amusement ne perdait pas espoir.

« _Vous avez encore trois semaines avant le bal !_ »

Elsa se mordait la lèvre, réfléchissant. Puis elle remarqua l'heure et elle poussa un petit cri. Il était si tard !

« _Ecoute Jack, je dois aller dormir. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux accepter. Si quelqu'un me voyait ? Personne ne te voit. On me prendrait pour une folle. Une reine ne peut se permettre cela._ »

La reine se tourna dos à Jack Frost pour signifier que la discussion était close. Ce dernier se mit à nouveau devant elle, et tenta d'attirer son regard.

« _Votre palais est dans un lieu désert, on pourrait le faire là._ »

Elsa ne répondit rien. Elle était tentée par l'idée mais ne laissait rien paraître. Elle se mordait les lèvres, nerveuse. Le jeune homme comprit qu'elle était en proie au doute. Il décida de la laisser, pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à tout cela. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le grincement de la vitre fit lever la tête de la reine. Elle croisa alors les yeux de Jack, qui lui offrit un sourire qui la rassura.

« _Réfléchissez à la proposition, je vous en prie. Il vous reste trois semaines. Si vous avez le temps, venez me voir, je ne serais pas loin de votre palais dans la montagne du Nord._ »

Elsa hocha froidement la tête. Elle vit Jack s'envolait par la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha pour le voir voler. Ce dernier sentit son regard, se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main timide avant de repartir. Elsa sourit et poussa un soupir de bonheur. En cet instant, Elsa pût entrapercevoir une issue de secours, grâce à Jack Frost.

« _Jack !_ » Appela-t-elle.

Le concerné se retourna et lança un regard interrogateur envers la femme, sans pour autant avoir perdu son sourire.

« _Merci_. »Dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Jack Frost toujours dans les airs se rapprocha du balcon ou se tenait désormais la reine. Il tourna sa main sur elle-même plusieurs fois rapidement et il lui fit une révérence. Cette dernière fut si exagérée qu'Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jack fut hypnotisé par ce son. La jeune reine rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la fenêtre, elle attendait derrière le carreau. L'esprit de l'hiver regarda une dernière fois Elsa derrière la vitre et il disparut dans la nuit.


	7. Chapitre 6: Hope to see you

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Elsa n'avait pas revu Jack Frost depuis. Cette dernière était trop occupée par les courriers qu'elle avait à envoyer et par l'organisation du bal. Il a fallu s'occuper du menu avec les cuisiniers, de la décoration de la salle… Elsa avait l'impression d'organiser le mariage d'Anna une seconde fois. Sa sœur lui avait apporté son aide. Mais elle restait silencieuse la plupart du temps, étant toujours contre la décision de sa sœur. La jeune reine avait tenté durant la semaine de lancer la conversation avec sa sœur. Mais c'était comme se confronter à un mur. Anna ne répondait que vaguement aux questions d'Elsa et elle semblait avoir perdue sa joie de vivre. Elle n'insistait pas pour autant. Elsa tentait d'éviter un nouveau conflit. Mais au fond d'elle, la reine était triste, elle aurait voulu compter sur le soutien de sa sœur face à cette épreuve.

Quant à Anna, cette dernière était déçue par sa sœur. Elle était déçue de son comportement. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait toujours vue sa grande sœur comme un modèle. Elle était l'incarnation parfaite de la bonne souveraine, sage, sereine et toujours réfléchie. Anna avait souvent envié ces aspects de la personnalité d'Elsa. Les actes irréfléchis de la princesse l'avaient conduit à tellement de problème. Mais depuis que sa sœur avait décidé officiellement de se marier, sans prendre en compte ses conseils, Anna ne pouvait désormais regarder Elsa dans les yeux. Par respect, elle l'avait aidé à la préparation, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal face aux nombreuses invitations à envoyer. La liste de tous ces prétendants lui donnait la nausée.

Un soir, elle était sur le balcon, seule et admirait les étoiles. Elle était alors perdue dans ses pensées. Anna à cet instant, s'imagina alors dans quelques mois, à devoir faire face à un inconnu qui partagerait le trône et la chambre de sa sœur. Elle eut un gout amer dans la bouche en pensant à cela. Elle trouvait ridicule de détester quelqu'un sans connaitre son identité, mais cela était plus fort qu'elle. La princesse se rendit compte de la neige présente sur la rambarde du balcon et s'en saisit. Elle la regarda un instant et se demanda si sa sœur oserait encore utiliser son pouvoir face à son mari, en admettant qu'il était au courant. Anna serra les poings en ayant cette pensée et elle poussa un long soupir. Puis en dirigeant son regard vers le ciel étoilé, elle espéra trouver un indice pour la guider face à cette situation. Mais rien ne se passa. Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Comme lorsqu'elle était petite, elle joignit ses deux mains vers son cœur et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa très fort à ses parents, se remémora chaque détail. Elle eut ensuite une pensée pour Elsa.

« _Père, Mère, s'il vous plait, venez en aide à Elsa. Par peur de vous décevoir, elle est en train de gâcher sa vie. Ne la laissez pas être rongée par le chagrin encore une fois, elle ne le supportera pas_. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Après sa requête, tout était silencieux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Seul résonnait le souffle d'Anna. Elle guetta un détail, un signe qu'elle pourrait interpréter comme une réponse. Puis un vent glacé lui arriva au visage. A son contact, la princesse frissonna et elle frictionna ses bras pour créer un peu de chaleur. Le vent semblait l'entourer comme une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante et Anna n'avait désormais plus froid. Elle sourit légèrement en regardant le ciel et elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Elsa s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir, pour voir si tout allait bien. En voyant son reflet, comme à chaque fois, elle s'offrit un sourire triste pour se donner du courage. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle à manger.

Ses pensées étaient principalement concentrées sur le bal à venir. Elle devait faire venir le couturier royal pour lui faire une robe digne de l'évènement. Elle soupira en s'imaginant être le centre de l'attention ce soir-là. Elle détestait cela. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever sa déception face à l'absence de Jack Frost. Elsa avait espéré le voir durant cette semaine. Chaque matin, elle pensait que ce dernier viendrait ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour égayer sa journée. Il était étrange de faire remarquer que sa présence plaisait fortement à la reine. Elle enviait tant son innocence et sa joie de vivre, et maintenant qu'Anna l'ignorait, elle aurait voulu puiser dans celle de l'esprit de l'amusement. Mais chaque nuit, la reine avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas venu. Sa présence lui permettait l'espace d'un instant d'oublier son statut de reine, ses responsabilités, ses problèmes, le peuple, le mariage. Elle était tant éblouie par les pouvoirs de Jack qu'elle en oubliait sa peur du contact avec autrui. Avec lui, elle ne craignait pas son pouvoir. De plus étant invisible aux yeux des autres, Elsa avait l'impression d'avoir l'exclusivité sur cette personne, et cela, égoïstement, lui plaisait.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à sa sœur et son beau-frère pour manger, Elsa pensa à l'éventualité de voir Jack à son palais, dans la montagne du Nord. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette idée, car on apporta le repas. Le silence qui régnait est affreusement pesant. Anna et Kritoff étaient mal à l'aise. Elsa quant à elle, ne prit pas en compte le malaise de ceux d'en face, elle était trop plongée dans ces pensées. Le prince donna un coup de coude à sa femme, l'invitant à engager la conversation. Cette dernière lui lança un regard glacial, mais il lui répondit avec un sourire. Anna se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la reine.

« _Alors dis-moi Elsa. Ou en es-tu avec la robe ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

La reine releva la tête vers l'interlocutrice et la regarda un instant surprise. Comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Anna et son mari étaient présents.

« _Euh… Je ne sais pas. Le couturier de mère, Victor, doit passer dans l'après-midi_ ». Dit-elle d'un ton absent.

Anna fronça les sourcils face à l'évocation de ce nom. Elle n'avait jamais entendue sa mère l'évoquer. Elsa remarqua cela.

« _J'ai trouvé il y a peu de temps, un carnet que tenaient nos parents ou il y a tous les noms de personne étant à leurs services avant qu'ils ne décident de fermer les portes. William m'a dit que Victor Rochie était celui qui habillait notre mère, et qu'il est également celui qui a fait sa robe de mariée._ »

Anna écarquilla les yeux. Elle a toujours était fascinée par la robe de sa mère, quand elle était enfant, elle regardait pendant des heures le portrait de mariage de ses parents en s'imaginant porter la même robe. Anna était excitée par cette nouvelle.

« _Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé cette information pour ton mariage_. » Annonça tristement Elsa.

La princesse, en voyant les yeux remplis de tristesse de sa sœur, oublia sa rancœur envers elle et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« _Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Le créateur que tu avais trouvé était parfait, ma robe était magnifique. Et je suis sure que la tienne aussi !_ »

Elsa répondit sincèrement au sourire de sa sœur. La reine était heureuse que sa sœur lui en veuille un peu moins. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre et tous les regards se posèrent sur Kristoff. Ce dernier rougit quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas été discret ce qui fit rire Anna.

Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter les trois figures royales. Olaf, le sourire aux lèvres, sautilla joyeusement vers la princesse.

« _Anna, Kristoff, comme je suis heureux de vous voir !_ »

Les concernés lui adressèrent un grand sourire. La bonne humeur du bonhomme de neige était si contagieuse que tout malaise avait disparu.

« _Oh Olaf ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait si longtemps !_ » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« _Ca va bien ! L'hiver est enfin là, je suis tellement heureux ! Cette saison me manquait un peu. Pas toi Elsa ?_ » Dit-il en se tournant vers la reine avec un grand enthousiasme.

La jeune femme ria. Olaf était l'une des rares personnes qui le comprenait avec désormais Jack Frost. Mais Elsa avait un lien très puissant avec le bonhomme de neige. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait réprimer son instinct maternel envers lui. Il était sa création, elle lui avait donné la vie. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bars. Ne craignant pas le froid, elle était la seule à pouvoir faire cela, sans que ces doigts ne se glacent au contact d'Olaf.

« _Bien sûr que si Olaf, l'hiver m'a beaucoup manqué. Je suis heureuse de voir que la neige a recouvert Arendelle._ »

La créature de la reine sourit face à la réponse d'Elsa.

« _Cela fait du bien de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur !_ » Lui annonça-t-il tendrement.

La reine se leva et retourna à sa place tout en invitant Olaf à s'assoir à côté d'elle. La créature était si petite, que sa tête ne parvenait pas à atteindre la table. Elsa ria en voyant cela et demanda à ce que l'on apporte un rehausseur. Quand le bonhomme de neige put enfin voir à nouveau les visages de ses amis, il soupira de bonheur.

« _Alors quel bon vent t'amène, Olaf ?_ » Questionna Anna.

Le concerné ne tenait plus en place et la princesse avait alors deviné que cette visite n'était pas anodine.

« _Je voulais vous voir tous les deux comme vous êtes enfin rentrés ! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué_ »

« _Toi aussi Olaf tu nous as manqué_ » Répliqua Kritoff qui avait été silencieux depuis le début du repas.

Le bonhomme de neige, gigotant toujours autant se tourna ensuite vers la reine avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lit dans ses prunelles, un bonheur immense qui lui donnait immédiatement le sourire.

« _J'ai également appris pour toi Elsa ! Tu vas te marier ! Félicitation ! Je suis si content que tu es trouvé le grand amour comme Anna._ »

A cette phrase, les lèvres d'Elsa se figèrent et elle détourna son regard du bonhomme de neige. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa créatrice. Il lança un regard interrogateur envers les jeunes mariés. Kristoff haussa les épaules avec un regard triste et Anna était concentrée sur sa sœur. La reine quant à elle avait ses yeux fixés sur la table, elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration qui était devenue saccadée. Puis après quelques minutes, elle laissa échapper un rire qui sonnait faux aux oreilles d'Anna. Cette dernière ne le fit pas remarquer.

« _Oh mon pauvre Olaf, tu n'as pas compris. Je n'ai pas encore choisi mon mari._ »

Le bonhomme de neige fronça les sourcils.

« _Mais comment peux-tu annoncer tes fiançailles, si tu n'as pas trouvé ton grand amour ?_ »

Elsa sourit, elle repensa à Jack Frost qui lui avait posé sensiblement la même question, il y a de ça une semaine. Comme pour parler à un enfant, elle tenta de trouver ses mots pour lui expliquer la situation sans l'alarmer.

« _Un bal va bientôt se dérouler, c'est à ce moment que je trouverais mon grand amour._ » Lui annonça-t-elle en articulant chaque mot.

Cette phrase lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche et elle grinça des dents après l'évocation du « grand amour ». Anna grimaça discrètement. Olaf ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il avait les yeux dans le vague pendant un grand moment. Puis tout doucement, son sourire revint.

« _D'accord j'ai compris ! Ce sera amusant en effet._ » S'exclama-t-il en ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

Elsa échappa un soupir de soulagement face à la réaction d'Olaf. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau faire face à la déception d'une autre personne de son entourage. Puis le sujet ne fut pas approfondi, et on parla alors de la lune de miel des jeunes mariés. La reine fut heureuse face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Tout le monde était souriant et ne semblait plus se soucier du problème de cette dernière. Cela lui fit du bien. Et alors qu'Olaf était en train de parler de lui, Elsa releva une phrase que prononça le bonhomme de neige.

« _Que dis-tu Olaf ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

« _Je disais qu'il y a deux jours je suis passé voir ton palais de glace pour rendre visite à Guimauve. Il y avait un vent glacial très fort. Mon corps s'est envolé un grand nombre de fois avant que je puisse parvenir à ton château._ » Répéta-t-il.

La reine eu un sourire en coin. Jack Frost. Il était toujours là et apparemment il s'était amusé à jouer avec Olaf, sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. L'esprit de l'hiver était donc invisible aux yeux d'Olaf aussi. Lui qui se comporte aussi comme un enfant pourtant ! Elle décida alors qu'elle allait lui rendre visite tard dans la soirée pour que son absence ne se fasse pas remarquer. C'était officiel.

Anna remarqua le sourire d'Elsa et elle fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur lui cachait quelque chose, sinon sa réaction était incompréhensible. Il y avait quelques choses dans ses yeux, qui l'intriguait. Un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant chez Elsa. Elle lui demanderait des détails quand elles seraient seules. Anna préférait ne rien dire et terminer le repas sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, au milieu de l'après-midi, on appela la reine Elsa pour l'informer que le couturier Victor Rochie était arrivé et qu'il l'attendait dans la grande salle. Avant de le rejoindre, la jeune femme, passa voir sa sœur, pour lui demander si elle souhaitait être à ses côtés pour l'essayage. Face à cette proposition la princesse était folle de joie et elle sauta dans les bars de sa sœur. Elsa retint une larme de joie face à Anna qui semblait avoir oublié sa colère envers elle. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent alors à la rencontre de celui qui a habillé leur mère pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles firent face à un vieil homme qui était en train d'installer avec l'aide de deux de ses apprentis les croquis ainsi que les tissus qui allaient participer à la création de la robe. Malgré la canne qui permettait à Victor de tenir debout, le vieil homme ne manquait pas de vigueur et de vitalité. En effet ce dernier ne prenait pas le temps de respirer lorsqu'il s'adressait aux deux jeunes enfants. Il était tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de la reine et sa sœur. Elsa se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence et le couturier releva la tête vers elle. Il se précipita avec enthousiasme vers les héritières d'Arendelle et s'inclina solennellement.

« _Reine Elsa, Princesse Anna. C'est un grand honneur de travailler pour vous._ »

Il se redressa et jeta un regard noir vers ses apprentis.

« _Clorinthe, Hugo ! Et les bonnes manières !_ » Héla-t-il.

Le frère et la sœur s'avancèrent rapidement et s'inclinèrent.

« _Vos majestés._ » Dirent-ils en même temps.

Elsa et Anna échangèrent un regard complice et s'empêchèrent d'échapper un rire. Elles avaient l'impression de se revoir quelques années auparavant lors des cours sur la bienséance avec William.

« _Je vous remercie Monsieur Rochie d'être venu aussi rapidement._ » Déclara la jeune reine.

Le concerné hausa les épaules et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« _Je vous en prie votre altesse, votre requête m'a apporté un grand réconfort. Les années où j'ai travaillé avec vos parents sont les plus belles de ma vie._ » Annonça-t-il.

« _Je vous remercie. Le travail que vous avez fait pour ma mère est absolument incroyable. Chacune de vos créations sont sublimes._ » Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement à son tour.

« _Surtout sa robe de mariée._ »S'empressa de rajouter Anna.

Elsa hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

« _C'est un très grand compliment de vos parts, vos majestés. J'espère que mon travail sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Permettez-moi de vous montrer ce que j'ai commencé à faire._ »Proposa-t-il en désignant la table recouverte de croquis.

Les modèles du vieil homme étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Il s'était inspiré de la beauté de l'hiver pour la retranscrire sur les robes. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons pastel allant du bleu délicat qui s'accordait aux yeux de la reine, à un vert doux, qui évoquait l'herbe fraiche en début de printemps. La reine était très satisfaite du travail du couturier.

Un croquis attira son attention et elle demande l'approbation de sa sœur en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de sa réponse car son regard disait tout. Elsa savait alors qu'elle n'allait pas regretter sa décision. Elle fit part de son choix à Victor et ce dernier s'enthousiasma.

« _Vous faites un très bon choix votre Altesse. J'ai été beaucoup inspiré sur ce modèle. Je me suis à la fois inspiré de votre mère mais aussi de la robe que vous portiez lorsque vous avez ramené l'été à Arendelle. Je pense que cette robe symbolise beaucoup de chose et elle sera parfaite pour l'occasion._ »

Elsa sourit face au discours du vieil homme. Elle avait eu les mêmes pensées en voyant l'esquisse. Le couturier lui informa qu'elle aura la robe d'ici une semaine après lui avoir montré les tissus qui composeraient le vêtement. Elsa et Anna le remercièrent et le tailleur partit avec ses deux apprentis. Anna regarda sa sœur qui souriait.

« _Tu seras vraiment magnifique dans cette robe Elsa._ » Tenta la princesse timidement.

La reine se tourna vers elle et elle l'a pris dans ces bras.

« _Je sais que tu es contre tout cela. Mais je te remercie de ton soutien Anna. Cela me touche beaucoup. J'aurais besoin de toi à mes côtés pour faire face à cela._ » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Quand elle se détacha d'elle, elle l'a pris par les épaules, ne voulant briser le contact établie avec sa sœur. Anna était véritablement émue que sa sœur s'ouvre un peu à elle vis-à-vis de cet évènement.

« _Je te le promets Elsa, je ne t'abonnerais pas_. »

La voix d'Anna se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion. Elsa sourit face à cette promesse et une larme menaça de couler. Sa sœur le remarqua. Puis la reine regarda l'heure et elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

« _Oh mon dieu il est tard ! Je ne pensais pas te retenir aussi longtemps. Je suis désolé, tu peux aller rejoindre Kristoff._ » S'exclama-t-elle en poussant sa sœur vers la sortie.

Anna ne comprit pas cette soudaine précipitation. Ce comportement était étrange. Puis elle se rappela du sourire en coin que sa sœur avait affiché discrètement lors du repas ce matin.

« _Elsa, pourquoi as-tu souris lorsqu'Olaf a parlé de sa visite dans ton palais de glace ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle.

La reine se figea quand elle entendit la question. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Jack Frost à Anna. Déjà elle risquait de la prendre pour une folle, aux yeux de sa sœur ce n'était qu'une légende, une histoire pour enfant et elle ne pourrait lui apporter des preuves comme cette dernière ne pourrait le voir. Mais Elsa voulait garder son existence secrète, égoïstement, encore un petit peu de temps, jusqu'à son mariage. Elle voulait conserver cette bouffée d'air frais qu'était l'esprit de l'hiver juste pour elle. En profitant de cette liberté qui lui serait interdite bientôt. C'est tout ce qu'elle désirait. Profiter seule de ces moments d'insouciance qui lui promettait Jack Frost avant d'y renoncer définitivement. Etait-ce vraiment un comportement égoïste ?

« _Pour rien Anna, c'est en imaginant la situation, cela m'a fait rire._ »Menti-t-elle.

La princesse hocha la tête sans rajouter quoique ce soit. Elle salua sa sœur avant de rejoindre son mari. Néanmoins elle était perplexe. Pour la première sœur, sa sœur venait de lui mentir.

Quand les portes se fermèrent, Elsa échappa un soupir de soulagement. Elle quitta ensuite précipitamment la salle et de dirigea vers la sortie. Elle demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte le plus rapidement possible son cheval. Elle le monta rapidement et partit alors rejoindre Jack Forst dans la montagne du Nord. Par le soleil de la journée, la neige avait fondu ce qui laissait entrevoir un chemin la menant jusqu'à la forêt. En atteignant les arbres, elle fit disparaitre la poudreuse, qui empêchait au cheval de passer.

Elsa était excitée par cette visite. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire abstraction de cette pression qu'elle avait accumulée au fil des jours. Elle s'était alors rendue compte que la proposition du gardien n'était plus aussi ridicule qu'elle le pensait. Jack lui avait redonné de l'espoir et elle souhaitait par-dessus tout pourvoir toucher à cette inconscience qu'offre l'âge d'or qu'est l'enfance. Elle pria pour que son cheval aille plus vite. Ce dernier sembla comprendre sa précipitation et accéléra. Au loin, la montagne commença à apparaitre dans le champ de vision de la reine. La vue était à couper le souffle. Les reflets du coucher de soleil sur le palais le faisaient étinceler. Des couleurs chaudes se dégageaient du château, faisant un magnifique contraste avec sa composante principale qu'est la glace. Le spectacle était d'autant plus sublime avec les aurores boréales qui firent leur apparition au sommet de la montagne. Elsa était éblouie face à cette symbiose entre les différentes couleurs. Une fois qu'elle fut devant le pont, elle laissa le cheval et continua à pied.

Étrangement son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il cognait contre sa cage thoracique si violement que cela fut presque douloureux. Les jambes tremblantes, elle franchit le pont fait de glace. Le palais la surplombait majestueusement et pour la première fois, elle se sentit intimidée par la grandeur de sa création. Un silence apaisant régnait ici, Elsa se sentait véritablement en paix à cet endroit. Elle scruta les moindres recoins à la recherche de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle ne vit personne. Il était surement à l'intérieur. Elle entra dans le palais timidement, toujours à l'affut du moindre geste.

« _Jack ?_ » Héla-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna dans le palais, mais personne ne répondit. Elle monta à l'étage, toujours rien.

« _Jack Frost ?_ »Appela-t-elle à nouveau.

L'écho de sa voix se perdit dans le vide et à ce moment Elsa se sentait très seule. Cela ne servait à rien. Il était parti. Il l'avait laissé. Rien n'avait été déplacé dans la chambre. Le lieu prouvait que personne n'avait vécu là. Aucun signe ne montrait que Jack Frost était resté. Le cœur lourd, elle descendit et quitta rapidement le palais. La reine était déçue et se sentait trahie.

Elle avait fondé tellement d'espoir envers Jack Frost que son absence lui fit mal. Elle fit face au château et le voir vide la rendait furieuse, elle était hors d'elle. Elle serra les poings et la terre se mit en trembler. Avant de le rencontrer, elle n'avait jamais fait face à la déception, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce déchirement dût à une personne qui n'a pas tenu sa promesse. En l'esprit de l'hiver, la reine voyait un salut, une évasion possible avant d'y renoncer à jamais. Mais il l'avait abandonné. Il était parti. Sa réaction était certes exagérée, mais Elsa avait été seule durant tant d'années et rencontrer une personne qui connaissait la magie, mais surtout qui partageait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle, cela avait rajouté une note de joie et d'espoir dans sa vie. Malheureusement cette dernière n'avait duré qu'une semaine. Elle n'était peut-être pas digne de connaitre cela ?

A cet instant elle maudissait Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement et elle se maudissait elle-même. Elle se détestait d'avoir osé espérer, d'avoir voulue accorder sa confiance envers lui, un jeune garçon qui ne comprend ce que signifie « se comporter comme un adulte ». Elle qui enviait tant, il y a quelques heures son insouciance et sa joie de vivre, désormais cela la dégoutait. Comme Hans qui avait promis tant de belles choses à sa sœur, Jack Frost ne lui avait vendu que des chimères. Elle décida alors que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle croyait en un inconnu, seul sa sœur était digne de confiance. Plus jamais la reine ne se laisserait berner.

Quand Elsa regarda à nouveau son palais, elle poussa un cri tant elle fut surprise face à ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Elle regarda ses mains et fut choquée par ce qu'avait fourni son pouvoir sous le coup de la colère.

Le palais des glaces était désormais détruit.


	8. Chapitre 7: See you happy

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'Elsa sous l'emprise de la colère avait détruit son seul repère lui permettant d'échapper au poids de la couronne, Jack Frost, lui se trouvait au palais de la dent. Il n'avait en aucun cas pris la décision de quitter Arendelle. Il était en effet venu voir Fée pour une raison très précise.

Durant toute la semaine après leur discussion, il avait tenté de trouver comment il était possible qu'Elsa se trouve sans un véritable moment d'enfance en mémoire et de mettre un terme à tout cela. Il fallait déjà que la reine lui fasse confiance, qu'elle lui accorde une confiance aveugle et qu'elle puisse croire qu'il était possible de lui redonner une âme d'enfant. Car Jack était persuadé que chacun possédait forcément cette partie de soi, qu'elle soit enfouie ou non. Mais l'esprit de l'hiver était face à un problème. Jamais la jeune femme n'allait le faire, elle le connaissait à peine. De plus son statut de reine, l'empêchait de pouvoir se libérer de toute cette pression. Jack avait remarqué que cette dernière se tenait toujours droite et gardait le visage fermé, ne montrant aucune émotion. Même ses yeux à certains moments semblaient vides de tous sentiments. Jamais la reine n'avait succombé à ses désirs et ses passions. Elle a dû renoncer à tout pour son royaume. A un moment, l'esprit de l'amusement se demandait véritablement s'il parviendrait à lui faire oublier de tout cela. A la voir renoncer aux bonnes manières et de la voir au naturel. Pas la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, mais juste Elsa une jeune femme de vingt ans avec ses rêves et avec les yeux pétillants. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'elle le rejoigne.

Un jour, alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, il eut une visite des plus surprenantes. Un bonhomme de neige vivant se dirigeait vers le palais. Jack surprit de voir une telle créature s'envola et se posa en face de lui. Bien entendu, le bonhomme de neige ne le voyait pas et alors qu'il continuait sa route vers le château, il traversa l'esprit. Comme toujours, ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur, face à la sensation que cela lui provoquait. Cependant, il fut tellement obsédé par cette chose qu'il n'y prêta pas attention et le suivit. L'étrange créature continuait son chemin en chantonnant joyeusement. Puis une fois qu'elle traversa le pont, elle s'arrêta. Jack Frost le suivait toujours prudemment.

« _Guimauve ou es-tu ?_ » Cria alors le bonhomme de neige.

Il y eut au début un grand silence, puis soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. L'esprit se mit à paniquer et à regarder partout autour de lui. La créature quant à elle, ne bronchait pas. Puis un gigantesque monstre fait de neige et de glace apparut dans le champ de vision de Jack et ce dernier écarquilla les yeux face à ce spectacle.

« _Bonjour Olaf ! Que fais-tu ici ?_ » Demanda le prénommé Guimauve.

Le petit bonhomme de neige se précipita vers l'immense monstre et les bâtons qui lui servaient de bras entourèrent la jambe de Guimauve.

« _Je suis si content de te voir Guimauve !_ » S'exclama alors Olaf.

La créature qui paraissait si effrayante sourit et tapota doucement la tête du bonhomme de neige et soudain Jack Frost face à cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'eut plus peur. Olaf s'écarta de Guimauve avec toujours ce grand sourire.

« _Ta compagnie me fait également plaisir Olaf !_ »Dit tendrement la créature.

Les deux créatures de neige échangèrent un regard complice. Depuis que la paix était revenue à Arendelle après l'hiver provoquée par la reine, les deux étaient devenus très amis. Olaf avait compris que Guimauve avait agi pour protéger sa créatrice, lorsqu'il avait fait sortir sauvagement Anna, Kristoff et Olaf. Et après avoir pris en compte qu'en réalité la créature était son frère, comme ils provenaient tous les deux des mains d'Elsa, Olaf venait régulièrement rendre visite à Guimauve qui restait à la montagne du Nord pour ne pas effrayer les habitants d'Arendelle.

« _Comment vont Anna et Kristoff ?_ » Demanda alors Guimauve.

A chaque visite d'Olaf, la créature prenait toujours des nouvelles du couple. Il se sentait redevable envers eux après la manière dont il les avait traités lors de leur première rencontre. Olaf haussa les épaules. Jack Frost, lui se rapprocha des deux créatures, toujours aussi curieux et fasciné par ces dernières.

« _Ils sont rentrés de leur lune de miel, ils vont bien je suppose. Je vais bientôt leur rendre visite_. » Répondit Olaf.

Guimauve hocha la tête.

« _Et notre créatrice ?_ »

Jack Frost tendit l'oreille. Une créatrice ? C'était alors quelqu'un qui avait donné la vie à ces deux créatures ! Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Elsa.

« _Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de la voir depuis un bon moment. Néanmoins j'ai appris par l'un des habitants qu'elle va bientôt se marier ! Je pense qu'elle va bien alors !_ » Annonça, le bonhomme de neige.

L'esprit de l'hiver fronça les sourcils, il s'agissait bien d'Elsa en effet. Il se pencha alors face à Olaf et scruta chaque détail de la créature. Comment la jeune femme, qui semblait si renfermée, avait pu donner la vie à un bonhomme de neige.

« _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement._ » Chuchota Jack pour lui-même.

Il approcha sa main pour toucher Olaf, mais se ravisa en se remémorant que ceci était impossible. Il appela alors le vent du Nord qui s'enroula autour du bonhomme de neige. Ce dernier rit. Le vent devient alors plus violent et il le souleva du sol. L'esprit de l'amusement ne put s'empêcher de rire face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le bonhomme de neige qui flottait dans les airs, ne put retenir sa tête qui se détachait son corps. Les différentes parties d'Olaf se séparèrent de lui et tournoyaient autour de sa tête. Le rire de la créature résonna dans la montagne. Puis Jack stoppa le vent et il réprima un rire en voyant les pieds d'Olaf se précipiter vers le reste de son corps et le rassembler.

« _Tu as vu cela Guimauve ! C'était très drôle !_ » S'exclama joyeusement Olaf qui était en train de replacer son nez.

La créature lui rendit son rire et hocha la tête. La tête de l'esprit de l'hiver se reposa sur le bâton, toujours aussi fasciné par ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Elsa est put produire une créature aussi innocente et aussi joyeuse. Il a le même éclat d'insouciance que l'on retrouve dans les yeux des enfants.

Soudain, Jack se rendit compte qu'Elsa possédait une âme d'enfant si elle a pu créer Olaf. C'était logique! L'esprit de l'hiver retrouva l'espoir qui l'avait empli lorsqu'il était dans la chambre de la reine. Il savait qu'Elsa pouvait connaitre cet état d'âme, elle l'avait en elle, enfouit dans sa mémoire. Il fallait seulement qu'on le lui rappelle.

Jack s'envola alors pour le palais des dents, où les fées étaient gardiennes de la mémoire grâce aux dents de lait conservées. L'excitation avait envahi son corps et il vola très rapidement, tant il avait hâte d'aider la jeune reine. Son cœur battait fort dans la poitrine et un sourire béat ne quittait pas son visage. Il y croyait, il allait sauver Elsa et accomplir sa mission. Il désirait tant voir la jeune femme lui offrir un sourire sincère, il voulait tellement la voir rire aux éclats, sans se retenir et sans prêter attention aux bonnes manières. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir cet éclat dans ses yeux qui animait tous les enfants y compris Jack. Durant son voyage, alors que son corps le guidait automatiquement vers le palais, son esprit se perdit en imaginant Elsa ainsi.

C'est en se cognant contre un mur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était enfin arrivé. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea au cœur du bâtiment. Il dut éviter un grand nombre de petites fées qui volaient précipitamment et ne prêtaient pas attention à Jack. Il entendit alors une voix féminine qui parlait très rapidement mais qui respirait la joie de vivre et l'excitation. Il sourit en voyant Fée qui volait de partout en observant les dents rapportées par ses employés. Elle ne prenait pas le temps de respirer et à chaque fois s'extasiait devant les dents. Elle se précipitait tellement que parfois, elle en perdait des plumes à son passage. Jack Frost s'avança doucement vers elle. Il avait appris qu'avec Fée, il fallait faire part de sa présence en douceur. La jeune femme était en transe, et l'en sortir précipitamment pouvait lui être néfaste. Il toussota légèrement. Fée ne se retourna pas. Face à cette absence de réaction, le jeune homme rit.

« _Tiens ne serait-ce pas le rire de Jack Frost que j'entends ?_ » Dit la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui.

L'esprit de l'hiver hocha doucement la tête en souriant pour la saluer.

« _Je ne te dérange pas ? Tu as peut-être trop de boulot ?_ » Lui Demanda jack.

Fée arrêta de battre des ailes et se posa sur sol pour lui faire face. Elle scruta son regard en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Toi tu as quelque chose à me demander, je me trompe ?_ »

Jack Frost rougit légèrement, comme un enfant qui n'oserait demander un service. Fée rit légèrement face à cette réaction.

« _Que veux-tu Jack ?_ »

Le concerné se demanda alors comment formuler sa demande. Il est vrai que Fée n'avait plus été sur le terrain depuis un bon moment. Elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec les enfants et encore moins avec les adultes. Il se demanda si elle pouvait alors le comprendre.

« _J'ai besoin que tu remémore des souvenirs importants pour une personne._ » Annonça le gardien timidement.

Fée hocha la tête et commença à battre des ailes.

« _Bien sûr ! Viens avec moi Jack !_ »

Elle s'envola et fit un signe à Jack de la suivre. Ce dernier l'obéit en ayant retrouvé le sourire. Fée l'amena devant un immense mur, or et blanc qui dominait tout le palais. Jack fut intimidé et éblouit face à la grandeur de cette bâtisse. Cette dernière s'étendait infiniment, elle semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

« _C'est ici que sont toutes les dents_ ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna et hocha la tête.

« _En effet, nous possédons les dents de millions d'enfants et d'adultes vivants._ » Dit-elle fièrement.

« _C'est très impressionnant !_ » Murmura Jack.

Il ne détachait pas son regard du mur. Dessus, des sas s'ouvraient et se fermaient constamment et les fées venaient y déposer les dents. C'était un manège qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. La jeunesse du monde était renfermée uniquement dans ce mur. Jack prit en compte de la responsabilité qui pesait sur les épaules de Fée. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de devoir s'occuper de tout cela. Fée se dirigea vers le mur.

« _Alors Jack je dois m'occuper des souvenirs de qui_ ? »

Le concerné se pinça les lèvres, il craignait la réaction de la fée.

« _La reine Elsa d'Arendelle._ »

Fée hocha mécaniquement la tête et commença à chercher. Puis elle se stoppa et poussa un hoquet d'horreur. Elle se retourna vers Jack et se rapprocha rapidement de lui. Jack pouvait voir que Fée était choquée face à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« _Attends, Jack. Tu as dit une reine ?_ »

Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement. Fée le prit par les épaules.

« _Tu veux dire une adulte_ _?_ » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Jack répondit à nouveau positivement à la question de Fée. Cette dernière ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle se recula et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses plumes étaient en train de gonfler. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était sceptique mais aussi agacée.

« _Pourquoi veux-tu aider une adulte Jack ?_ »

L'esprit de l'hiver eut un sourire béat accroché au visage avant de lui répondre.

« _Elle me voit._ »

Fée se recula stupéfaite par l'annonce de Jack.

« _Mais… mais Jack c'est impossible ! Aucun adulte ne peut nous voir. Arrête avec tes plaisanteries je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai du boulot._ »

Jack soupira. Personne ne semblait le prendre au sérieux.

« _Je ne plaisante Fée, elle me voit, réellement._ »

La jeune femme comprit alors qu'il disait la vérité et elle ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée par une telle situation.

« _Mais comment est-ce possible ?_ » Questionna-t-elle.

Jack haussa les épaules.

« _Je l'ignore, Fée. J'ai trouvé ça très étrange moi aussi. Elle pourtant c'est le cas, elle me voit. Et elle a aussi besoin de moi._ » Répliqua-t-il.

Fée commença à faire les cents pas en volant. Elle réfléchissait à la situation.

« _En as-tu parlé à Nord ?_ »

Jack secoua la tête.

« _Fée, s'il te plait j'en ai besoin, il faut que tu m'aides. Elle n'a aucun souvenir des moments heureux lorsqu'elle était enfant. J'ai besoin que tu lui remémore ces instants heureux de son enfance. C'est vital pour elle._ » L'implora-t-il.

Fée était sceptique face à cela. Mais il fallait que Jack, comme un enfant, comprenne ses erreurs par lui-même. De plus, la jeune femme eut pitié par cette reine, si jeune qui avait abandonné si tôt à son enfance. Elle soupira et partit chercher les dents de la reine. Elle ramena une boîte ovale en or. Sur l'extrémité, on pouvait distinguer le visage d'Elsa lorsqu'elle était enfant. Sur le dessus, la boîte était décorée de plusieurs losanges de différentes couleurs. Au milieu trônait un losange plus grand violet. Il se remémora alors les moments où il avait découvert son passé grâce à cet instrument. Jack sourit et releva le visage vers son amie. Fée se tenait devant lui, avec un air triste sur le visage.

« _Il est préférable que tu le fasses toi-même et qu'elle soit présente à tes cotés_. » Lui annonça la jeune femme.

Fée se rapprocha de lui et regarda le contenant qui possédait les souvenirs de la reine. Elle lui désigna le centre de l'objet, là où se trouvait le losange violet.

« _Je te montre comment nous faisons. Tout d'abord, tu poses ton pouce sur le visage qui se trouve sur le côté, puis en même temps tu appuies au centre, juste ici. Et en pensant à cette personne, tu prononces son prénom._ » L'informa-t-elle.

Jack écoutait attentivement et observait silencieusement les gestes de la fée.

« _Il ne faut pas être une fée pour pouvoir le faire ?_ »

« _Si, en effet. Mais comme tu es désormais un gardien, je peux te permettre de faire ceci en t'offrant cette capacité. Attention néanmoins, cela n'est pas valable éternellement._ »

Elle siffla et une petite fée lui apporta un collier avec dessus, une pierre bleue foncé qui pendait lourdement. Elle le mit autour du cou de l'esprit. Ce dernier le prit dans ses mains et l'observa silencieusement avant de poser un regard interrogateur envers la fée.

« _C'est un morceau de l'homme de la lune. Il y en a de temps en temps qui tombe du ciel. Cette pierre contient l'origine de nos pouvoirs à tous. Si je le désire je peux transférer une part de mon pouvoir dans la pierre, que je récupère une fois le délai passé. Nous sommes tous capable de faire cela, uniquement entre gardiens._ »Expliqua Fée doucement.

Jack était retourné à la contemplation de cette pierre en apprenant que cela appartenait à l'homme de la lune. Il la tenait délicatement de peur de la briser.

« _Pourquoi je n'avais pas connaissance de cette capacité?_ » Demanda Jack.

Fée sourit tendrement face à la question du jeune homme.

« _Tu es un jeune gardien, cela fait à peine 50 ans que tu travailles avec nous. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre._ »

Il serra la pierre dans son poing et pensa à Elsa qui l'attendait, qui avait besoin de lui.

« _J'ai combien de temps ?_ »

« _Trois jours._ »

Si peu de temps ! Le cœur du gardien commença à s'emballer. Il devait se dépêcher. Il se saisit du talisman et se rapprocha de Fée.

« _Transfère ton pouvoir, Fée._ » Ordonna-t-il, soudain pressé.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir discret. Elle se saisit alors de la pierre qui était autour du cou du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Elle se baissa et fit en sorte que son front touche le talisman. Jack retint sa respiration. Puis l'objet se mit à briller de mille feux. Il dégageait alors une lumière qui était similaire à celle de la lune. Et alors que Fée allait se séparer de Jack elle entendit quelque chose. De là où elle entendait, elle pouvait entendre le cœur qui cognait fortement contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Fée fronça les sourcils face à cela. Elle se détacha longuement et scruta le visage du gardien.

« _Voilà c'est fait._ » Annonça-t-elle.

Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de détecter un élément suspect dans les yeux du jeune homme, ce dernier commença à partir.

« _Merci beaucoup Fée._ » Lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

Cette dernière le rattrapa et se mit devant lui, le stoppant sur sa route.

« _Attends Jack !_ »

La fée se rapprocha et regarda attentivement les yeux du gardien. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, ne comprenant pas ce que Fée était en train de faire. Puis elle se recula, les yeux remplis d'effroi et des plumes commencèrent à se soulever et à tomber. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour contenir un cri d'effroi. Jack fronça les sourcils.

« _Que se passe-t-il Fée ?_ »

Cette dernière secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

« _Jack as-tu déjà consulté le livre des gardiens ? Celui qui dicte les règles à suivre, qui nous renseigne sur nos pouvoirs._ » Lui demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Jack était perplexe face à cette question.

« _Euh… non jamais Fée, c'est dans ce livre que l'on parle de la pierre par exemple ?_ »

Fée le prit par les épaules, elle paraissait si inquiète que Jack soudain paniqua face à son regard.

« _Oui mais là n'est pas la question. Tu es gardien depuis peu de temps et personne ne t'a expliqué les règles à suivre. Il est important que tu en prennes connaissance. C'est important, devenir gardien implique des lourdes responsabilités et l'on doit s'en tenir au règlement. Notre priorité reste les enfants._ »

Jack se dégagea de l'étreinte de Fée. Il n'aimait pas quand on lui parlait sous forme d'énigme. Cela lui rappelait trop ses longues années ou l'homme de la lune ne lui accordait aucune réponse à ces questions.

« _De quoi tu me parles Fée ? Je ne comprends pas._ » S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

« _S'il te plait, écoute moi, lis le livre et obéit aux règles._ » Ordonna Fée.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Obéir aux règles ? Cela ne plut pas à l'esprit de l'amusement. Jamais durant ses 300 ans de vie il n'avait dû obéir à des règles. Et s'il était devenu gardien, c'est parce que son rôle était de s'amuser avec des enfants, il n'avait pas signé pour respecter des règles. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Fée et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Fée, tout ira bien. De plus les règles ne m'ont jamais fait peur. Et puis tu as tort de penser que rencontrer Elsa est dangereux pour moi. C'est l'homme de la Lune qui m'a guidé vers elle._ » Affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Fée ne répondit rien, il était inutile de le contredire. Jack était comme un enfant et il se comportait comme tel, il ne comprenait pas le danger qu'il était en train de courir s'il continuait sur cette pente. L'esprit de l'hiver offrit un sourire rassurant à son amie et il quitta le palais en s'envolant très haut dans le ciel. La jeune femme ailée sortit un instant de son palais et regarda dans la direction où Jack était parti, il était désormais trop loin pour le rattraper. Elle se retourna vers la Lune et soupira en repensant à cette discussion.

« _Mon ami, dois-tu vraiment mettre à l'épreuve Jack Frost ? Il n'est qu'un enfant dans sa tête. Il va foncer tête baissée dedans, sans réfléchir. Il n'y survivra pas_. » Chuchota-t-elle.


	9. Chapitre 8: New feelings

Plus Jack Frost se rapprochait d'Arendelle et d'Elsa, plus les pulsations de son cœur battaient à un rythme frénétique. Le vent du Nord, comprenant sa précipitation le guidait le plus vite possible vers la reine. Et alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques kilomètres à parcourir, le gardien eut l'impression que la pierre autour de son cou frémissait. L'esprit n'y accorda que peu d'intention tant il avait hâte d'accomplir sa nouvelle mission. Un cri empli de bonheur explosa dans les airs. Cela lui faisait tellement du bien d'accomplir quelque chose de nouveau. Elsa lui offrait de nouvelles sensations si puissantes. Il désirait plus que tout ressentir à nouveau cette attirance, ce lien qui semblait les unir. Il s'était absenté trop longtemps et il était désormais dans un état de manque. Tel un enfant qui découvre quelque chose de nouveau, Jack Frost voulait absolument en profiter au maximum. Le gardien qui pensait avoir tout connu en 350 ans d'existence était face à quelque chose de mystérieux qui le troublait, qui mettait en question toutes ses connaissances acquises durant ces années. Il était perdu face à Elsa, il adorait ça et il désirait plus que tout ressentir cela à nouveau et le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il était en train de traverser la forêt qui précédait la Montage du Nord, une pensée horrible vint à l'esprit du jeune homme qui le fit se stopper dans sa course. Si Elsa retrouvait ses souvenirs, il aurait alors accompli sa mission, et n'aurait plus de raison d'être proche de la reine. Jack sortit la boîte en or et l'observa un long instant. Cet objet était l'unique raison pour laquelle Elsa avait besoin de Jack. Et une fois que ce service sera rendu, elle n'éprouvera plus la nécessité de continuer à voir le gardien. Ou même de croire encore en lui. Il était fort possible que l'Homme de la Lune est donné l'espace d'un instant la possibilité à la jeune femme de pouvoir voir le gardien pour qu'il puisse lui venir en aide. Et qu'après tout cela, Elsa oublie tout simplement l'existence de Jack Frost. Ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur face à cette idée. Il fronça les sourcils et serra très fort la boîte en or.

Devait-il s'en débarrasser ? Pour être le plus longtemps possible aux côtés de la reine ?

Il regarda l'objet qui contenait les souvenirs de cette dernière et il vit le visage d'Elsa étant enfant. Il sourit devant l'esquisse et fit le parallèle entre ce visage et l'expression triste qui régnait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il se remémora ses yeux si tristes, si froids, qui semblaient appeler désespérément de l'aide. Le gardien ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Il poussa un cri de rage, et frappa son poing dans les airs. L'esprit était partagé, il ne savait que faire. Jamais il n'avait dû faire face à un dilemme. Ici il devait choisir entre un besoin égoïste, besoin qu'il n'avait aucunement éprouvé auparavant, et entre apporter son aide à Elsa et ainsi abandonner ce sentiment si jouissif.

Jack poussa un soupir. Puis il se saisit de la pierre qui reposait sur son torse et qui vibrai toujours de la puissante magie que Fée avait transmise. Il observa un long moment le morceau de rocher en espérant trouver une solution dans la lumière de son créateur. Mais rien de vint. A la place les paroles de son amie résonnaient dans sa tête.

« _Trois jours._ » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Il secoua la tête. Tout était si confus, lui qui ne vivait que de l'inconscience enfantine et dans le bonheur. Il n'était pas habitué à ce flot d'émotions contradictoires qui lui tordaient les boyaux. Il devait prendre une décision. Il se rapprocha alors de la Montagne du Nord et s'installa au son sommet. Il désirait se rapprocher le plus possible de la Lune. Il l'observa un long moment, comme à l'époque où il n'était pas encore devenu un gardien. Il la scrutait en attendant une réponse. Puis après un petit instant, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir.

« _Si il me reste trois jours, j'en profiterais un maximum. Je lui donnerais ses souvenirs au dernier moment._ » Décida-t-il.

Le gardien dirigea son regard vers le ciel en attente d'une approbation de l'Homme de la Lune. Mais comme toujours, rien ne vint, mais cela ne dérangea pas le gardien, il préférait cela à son refus. Le jeune homme s'envola alors vers Arendelle et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la montagne du Nord, un détail attira son regard. Il manquait quelque chose dans le paysage. Il se retourna pour faire face au décor. Il était trop loin pour voir que quoi il s'agissait. Puis Jack se concentra alors sur ses émotions, et il se rendit compte qu'un creux s'était formé en lui. Pris d'une soudaine panique, le gardien se précipita vers le palais des glaces. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne ressentait plus cet appel de magie qui provenait du château. Il commençait à haleter comme en manque face à cette absence de magie. Ce lieu qu'il avait découvert, qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Elsa. En vivant plus d'une semaine dans ce lieu magnifique, il avait pris ses habitudes. Il s'était senti chez lui dans cet endroit. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre.

Il aperçut le pont de glace, il se posa sur le sol devant et ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux lui brisa le cœur. Le palais avait disparu. De la glace était éparpillée sur le sol. On aurait cru qu'une tempête était passée par ici, en emportant tout sur son passage. Le gardien, tomba à genoux face à ce chaos. Il contempla ébahi, les débris de glace.

« _Que s'est-il passé ici ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

Jack était désemparé face à ce qui était sous ses yeux. Il allait perdre Elsa, et il avait perdu ce qu'il considérait désormais comme un repère. Même si ce château ne lui appartenait pas, il avait eu l'espoir de pouvoir y retourner chaque hiver. De pouvoir profiter de la luxuriante bâtisse, qui lui était si familière, mais aussi pour pouvoir profiter de la reine bien évidemment, la véritable propriétaire de l'ancien palais.

« _Elsa._ » Murmura-t-il doucement.

On pouvait détecter de la panique dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça son nom. Il pensa alors à la reine. Seule une personne dotée d'un pouvoir comme celui de Jack oùd'Elsa pouvait détruire le château. Il était arrivé quelque chose à la jeune femme, Jack en était sûr. Il abandonna ce lieu qui était devenu cher à ses yeux et se précipita vers la demeure de la reine.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le château, le jeune homme vola rapidement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre d'Elsa. La jeune reine était sur son bureau, concentrée sur des documents. Elle semblait épuisée. Elle avait des cernes qui accentuaient les yeux rougis de la jeune femme, et ses yeux bleus étaient concentrés sur un point, elle regardait dans le vide. On aurait dit que la jeune femme était sans vie, Jack Frost frissonna en voyant Elsa dans cet état. Cette dernière ne bougea pas pendant un long moment et l'esprit de l'hiver n'osa pas la déranger, de peur de l'effrayer. Puis elle secoua la tête et soupira et se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle regarda les papiers qui l'entouraient et elle se remit au travail. Jack fut tout de même rassuré de la voir en vie, mais la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

A l'approche de son propriétaire, la boite contenant les souvenirs d'Elsa se mit à scintiller. Jack s'en saisit et il regarda un long moment l'objet et la jeune reine.

« _Courage Elsa, je te promets que dans trois jours, tu retrouveras le sourire._ » Promit-il, même si la concernée ne l'entendait pas.

Même si le visage fatigué de la reine lui faisait éprouver de la tristesse et de la pitié, Jack ne pouvait refréner cette envie de la garder encore un peu à ses côtés. Ne connaissant ce sentiment, il était difficile pour le gardien de renoncer à cet acte égoïste.

Il toqua doucement à la fenêtre. La reine ne se retourna pas. Il frappa avec son bâton sur les carreaux pour faire plus de bruit, mais Elsa ne bougeait toujours pas. L'esprit de l'hiver fronça les sourcils. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et chercha une autre entrée autour du château. Lorsqu'il y parvint il se trouva dans un long couloir sombre, qui était uniquement éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Il s'arrêta de voler et commença à chercher la chambre de la reine. Cela ne fut pas très compliqué. En effet, son corps était toujours attiré par sa magie et il lui suffisait de suivre son instinct qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à elle la première fois.

Une fois qu'il arriva devant la porte, il frappa à nouveau et attendit. Mais Elsa ne vint pas ouvrir. La jeune reine devait être aux bouts de ses forces pour ne pas entendre le bruit. Jack se saisit de la poignée et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. Il déglutit péniblement avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de la reine. Il s'avança prudemment dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

La jeune femme qui était toujours assise sur son bureau ne leva pas la tête. Elle était toujours concentrée sur les nombreux documents éparpillés devant elle. Un feu de cheminée crépitait dans le coin de la chambre et il était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Cela donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce en contrastant avec la couleur bleue dominante. Seule la jeune reine détonnait dans le paysage. Cette dernière semblait vraiment ne plus tenir debout, tant son corps manquait de force. Pourquoi se trouve-t-elle dans cet état ? Jack Frost se rapprocha de la reine en ouvrant ses bras en sa direction.

« _Pourquoi vous fatiguez-vous autant votre altesse ? Vous n'avez pas des sujets pour s'occuper de toute cette paperasse ?_ » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Une fois devant le bureau d'Elsa, il se baissa tout en s'appuyant sur son bâton, pour se mettre à sa hauteur et croiser son regard. Il lui accorda un grand sourire rassurant dans la chance de la voir sourire à son tour. Mais cette dernière avait toujours le regard dans le vide. L'esprit de l'hiver provoqua un léger vent frais pour réveiller doucement la reine. Cela marcha, la jeune femme frissonna doucement et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit tous ces documents et que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà longtemps.

« _Mon dieu il est déjà si tard, je n'avais pas remarqué !_ » S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

La reine se leva précipitamment et commença à ranger tous les papiers administratifs. Jack Frost se redressa aussi, toujours aussi souriant.

« _Trouver un mari est un sujet passionnant paraît-il. On en perd la notion du temps_.» Dit-il en plaisantant.

La reine ne releva pas. Elle se dirigea vers son miroir et retira délicatement sa couronne, toujours sur sa tête. Jack Frost l'observa dans un coin intrigué par ce silence. La jeune femme se retourna vers l'esprit de l'hiver et se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier retrouva son sourire, quand le regard d'Elsa croisa le sien. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire la révérence toujours dans le but de la voir sourire, il remarqua que la reine ne ralentissait pas alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement du gardien. Ce dernier prit au dépourvu recula, jusqu'à être bloqué par la penderie qui était derrière lui. La jeune femme fit de même, elle s'arrêta juste devant l'esprit de l'hiver. Les deux maitres de la neige et de la glace étaient désormais très proches. Jack se mit soudain à rougir et ne savait plus ou regarder, tant il était gêné par la situation.

« _Elsa, que faites-vous ?_ »

Elsa ne répondit rien. Elle tendit la main vers la joue de Jack Frost. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en attendant ce doux contact avec une profonde curiosité, il avait envie de revivre ce feu ardent qui l'avait brûlé la première nuit ou il l'avait vu. Il déglutit péniblement.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait fut l'opposé de ce que qu'il attendait. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour faire face à la réalité. Jack Frost se mit alors à trembler. Il était trop tard, il avait perdu Elsa. L'esprit de l'hiver ne se contrôlait plus. Ses membres commencèrent à se contracter sous le coup de la peur et de la colère. Une perle salée roula le long de son visage. L'esprit de l'amusement avait échappé une larme. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, car il refusait de croire que cela était véritablement en train de se passer. Et pourtant c'était vrai. La main d'Elsa traversait le torse du gardien.

Elsa ne voyait plus Jack Frost, elle ne croyait plus en lui.


	10. Chapitre 9: You don't exist

Le gardien n'en revenait pas. Il se décala pour ne plus sentir la main de la reine traverser son torse. Il regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs Elsa. Il avait du mal à retrouver son souffle et à se calmer. Il était habitué à cette sensation. Après 300 ans d'ignorance, il est difficile d'oublier ce sentiment de vide qui vous ronge l'âme. Mais il est facile de comprendre l'ignorance d'un enfant. Un être encore jeune et innocent oublie vite et passe rapidement à autre chose. Les adultes quant à eux, ont une grande mémoire, se souviennent de tout et ne risquaient pas d'oublier l'existence d'un être mythique quand ils en voyaient un.

Pourtant, c'était le cas d'Elsa. Elle avait déjà oublié Jack Frost. Cette réalité était insupportable pour lui. Le gardien était tant empli de haine que sans s'en rendre compte, la température de la chambre commença à diminuer dans la chambre. Il faisait de plus en plus froid à mesure ou la colère de Jack commençait à prendre place dans son cœur.

Elsa devant cette chute de température fronça les sourcils et regarda ses mains.

« _Je suis si fatiguée que je ne contrôle même plus mon pouvoir. Il est temps de me coucher._ » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

L'esprit de l'amusement ne pouvait plus supporter son ignorance. Cette personne qui l'intriguait tant, ne le voyait même pas alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui pour prendre une bûche et la mettre dans la cheminée.

La reine frictionna ses bras et rapprocha ses mains du feu, comme pour atténuer son pouvoir. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, il continuait toujours à faire aussi froid dans la pièce. Elsa s'assit alors devant le feu et le regarda avec admiration. Puis elle créa un flocon et le rapprocha doucement de la braise ardente. Sa création fondue dans l'instant. La jeune femme soupira face à cela.

« _Un cœur de glace sans sentiment._ » Murmura-t-elle très doucement.

L'esprit de l'hiver, surpris par cette phrase, s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda attentivement, scrutant la moindre émotion sur son visage. Comme la reine se pensait seule, elle se permettait de mettre à nu ses sentiments. Et Jack Frost prit enfin compte de ce que vivait la reine. Elle était au bord du gouffre. La jeune femme était brisée, elle semblait avoir perdu toute envie et toute joie de vivre. Quand le gardien observa ses yeux, il eut l'impression de se noyer dans un trou sans fin. Il frissonna face à cela.

A ce moment Jack perdit toute colère en lui. Il oublia un instant qu'Elsa l'avait abandonné et considéra la chose sous un autre angle. Durant une semaine, la jeune reine a dû faire face à l'organisation de son bal, et de son futur mariage. Un événement si important qu'elle n'avait plus eu le temps de croire en lui, pensait-il. Il devait faire en sorte que la reine croie à nouveau en lui.

Il créa alors un flocon similaire à celui d'Elsa et il l'envoya dans le feu également. L'objet flottant se mit alors à fondre et le crépitement de l'eau sur le feu fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle regarda étrangement le feu. Jack refit la même chose et Elsa émit un cri de surprise devant le flocon. Puis quand la création disparue dans les flammes, la jeune blonde ferma son visage, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le gardien la suivit et il avança son bâton vers les carreaux, pour répandre un peu de givre sur ces derniers. Quand la glace apparut, la reine s'avança vers elle et la toucha du bout des doigts. Jack Frost scrutait attentivement sa réaction. Mais lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent la vitre, toute magie disparut. Le gardien surpris se tourna vers la fenêtre pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers celui d'Elsa, il sut que c'était cette dernière qui s'était débarrassée du givre. Elle avait le visage fermé et elle serrait sa mâchoire. Et alors que Jack se rapprochait de la reine pour comprendre sa colère, elle partit s'asseoir sur son lit en poussant un long soupir et en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Le gardien, avait compris alors qu'il n'avait pas complètement disparu de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux que la reine ne pouvait cacher. Un éclat que Jack Frost avait déjà vu lorsqu'il lui avait montré ses pouvoirs pour la première fois dans le palais des glaces.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. D'humeur soudaine joyeuse, il créa une boule de neige au creux de sa paume. L'esprit de l'hiver avait à nouveau retrouvé l'espoir. Il fallait juste forcer un peu la main à la reine pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau le voir.

Il lança un regard moqueur à la reine qui était toujours sur son lit, les yeux fermés en se tenant la tête. Il souffla légèrement sur la boule de neige, ce qui eut pour effet de l'emplir de magie de Jack. Autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Et un grand sourire aux lèvres il lança la boule sur la reine, qui atterrit en plein sur la poitrine de cette dernière.

La première réaction de la jeune femme, fut de se lever subitement en poussant un cri de surprise. Elle s'épousseta le haut de la robe et repris doucement son calme. Jack Frost lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir son rire. Il se tenait désormais les cotes, tant il avait trouvé la réaction d'Elsa drôle.

Puis soudain la température de la pièce tomba brusquement et Jack s'arrêta de rire. Il tourna son regard vers la reine. Cette dernière se tenait droite, les bras le long de son corps, les poings fermés. Elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration et elle ferma les yeux pour retrouver le contrôle de son pouvoir. Le gardien se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne put retenir son sourire en voyant que cette dernière ne traversait plus son corps. Cela avait marché. Il aurait pu se réjouir si la réaction de la jeune femme ne l'inquiétait pas autant.

« _Elsa ?_ » Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Cette dernière se dégagea du contact du gardien. Elle fermait toujours les yeux.

« _Va-t'en._ » Ordonna-t-elle après un long silence.

Le jeune homme se recula légèrement tant il est surpris par la réaction d'Elsa. Il resta un long moment à la regarder sans réagir, il était pris au dépourvu. La reine ouvra enfin les yeux, et regarda l'esprit dans les yeux. On pouvait y lire de la haine mais aussi une profonde tristesse.

« _Va-t'en !_ » Répéta-t-elle, en voyant Jack qui ne bougeait pas.

Elle croisa à nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour marquer une barrière entre les deux êtres de glace. Puis elle partit s'asseoir sur son lit. Le jeune homme sans réfléchir la rejoignit, et alors qu'Elsa tentait d'échapper à son regard, le gardien n'hésitait pas à regarder les moindres traits de son visage.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » Osa-t-il demander.

Elsa regarda un instant le visage de Jack et elle se détourna rapidement, le visage vers le bas, observant ses mains jointes. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas la laisser échapper.

« _Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir._ » déclara-t-elle finalement.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

« _Je ne suis parti que deux jours ! J'avais une chose à faire au plus vite. Mais comment êtes-vous au courant ?_ »

La reine hésita un long moment. Elle ignorait si elle devait lui faire part de ce moment de faiblesse. Elle le connaissait à peine, et elle avait fondé en lui un espoir si puissant. Un espoir qui était devenu une responsabilité pour le gardien sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la jeune femme était en colère. C'était de celle de la reine.

« _Je suis allée au palais de glace hier, tu n'étais pas là._ » Avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

« _Oh…_ » Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne savait que répondre. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune femme. Il ne le pouvait pas. Elsa lâcha un rire nerveux.

« _Je n'aurais pas dû y aller, c'était une erreur. Une ridicule erreur._ »

En entendant cette phrase le gardien se retourna brusquement vers Elsa pour lui faire face.

« _Pourquoi une erreur ?_ »

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment quand Jack fut en face d'elle pour éviter tout contact visuel ou physique avec lui. Elle ne devait le croire à nouveau. Elle devait éviter de lui faire confiance aveuglément. Elle fit face au portrait de son père durant son couronnement et elle baissa la tête, voulant montrer son respect envers le défunt roi.

« _En te rejoignant, j'ai renoncé à mon peuple. Il a confiance en moi, je ne peux me permettre de perdre cela. Leur foi est trop fragile._ » Déclara-t-elle froidement.

En entendant le ton de la voix de la jeune femme, le gardien frissonna. Cette voix semblait fausse, ne lui appartenant pas. Il se leva précipitamment et rejoignit la reine. Cette dernière avait toujours les yeux fermés devant la peinture.

« _Vous n'alliez pas renoncer à votre peuple. Vous souhaitiez juste vous détacher de tout cela l'espace d'un instant._ » Répliqua-t-il.

Elsa eut un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

« _Tu ne comprends pas._ »

Jack ne supportant ce sourire si mesquin, se saisit du visage d'Elsa pour le tourner vers lui et faire face à son regard. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait le prendre au sérieux et qu'il était apte à comprendre. Le jeune homme tenta d'ignorer le feu qui consumait le bout de ses doigts qui était en contact avec la peau de la reine.

« _Expliquez-moi._ »

Quand Elsa ouvrit les yeux, elle vit une lueur de défi dans les prunelles du gardien. Cette dernière n'appréciait pas ce ton, ni le fait qu'on lui donnait des ordres. Elle se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de l'esprit de l'hiver et se recula pour mieux lui faire face. Désormais, elle ne détachait plus son regard de Jack Frost.

« _En venant te voir, je t'ai inconsciemment accordé une confiance aveugle. C'est une attitude irresponsable quand on est reine._ »

« _Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir._ »

Elsa eut un sourire en coin.

« _Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu te comportes comme un enfant, et apparemment tu l'as toujours fait._ »

Jack se rapprocha de la reine. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de reculer pour lui échapper, mais elle se contra au mur derrière elle. Pas un instant ils ne s'étaient quitté des yeux. Et désormais, Elsa et Jack étaient très proches. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle erratique de l'autre sur le visage. Le gardien serrait des poings. Il en avait plus qu'assez du fait qu'on le considère toujours comme un enfant malgré son grand âge.

« _Vous avez tort. Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Vous me connaissez à peine !_ » Cria-t-il presque.

Elsa se redressa et fit en sorte de prendre la posture la plus royale possible.

« _Justement. Oui je te connais à peine. Une reine ne peut faire confiance à une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas._ »

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs nez se touchaient désormais.

« _Et une reine fait encore moins confiance en une personne qui n'est pas réelle._ »

La jeune reine par ses mots, put aisément lire la réaction du jeune homme dans ses yeux. Il avait été touché. Profondément. Toute haine avait disparu de ses prunelles, il n'y régnait plus qu'une grande peur et un profond désespoir. Face à cela, la reine regretta ses mots. Le gardien s'éloigna d'elle et il se mit à faire les cent pas pour contenir sa rage. Il avait déjà dû faire face à cela, lorsque Bunny, il y a de ça cinquante ans, lui avait fait le même reproche. Mais entendre ces propos sortir de sa bouche le fit frissonner. Il pensait avoir en trouver en Elsa quelqu'un capable de le comprendre, qui connaît le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait habité pendant trois cents ans. Et il avait espéré également que par leurs pouvoirs communs, ils auraient pu devenir amis. Mais en entendant ces mots, tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent.

Elsa se rapprocha du jeune homme qui était désormais assis contre la porte, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais se ravisa. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment. La reine remarqua que des flocons tombaient du plafond de la chambre. Elle se saisit d'un flocon et le regarda. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler ainsi et sa colère n'excusait rien. Elle se tourna vers Jack qui, lui, avait le regard dans le vide. Les rôles étaient désormais inversés, l'un désirait retrouver l'attention de l'autre qui l'ignorait.

« _Jack… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je suis désolé. Mon comportement est inexcusable._ » Murmura-t-elle.

Le concerné ne répondit pas et il ne la regardait toujours pas. Elsa tenta de trouver les mots qui pourraient expliquer son comportement. Elle se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant.

« _C'est tellement difficile à expliquer_.» Commença-t-elle.

Elle poussa un soupir et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

« _Il t'a suffi d'une semaine pour tout chambouler dans ma vie. Au début, tout me paraissait simple. Je me voyais devenir une bonne reine au service de son peuple, une bonne tante aussi quand ma sœur aura des enfants. Mais je n'ai jamais véritablement pensé à mon bien-être. On m'a appris à ne pas le prendre en compte. Quand on fait partie de la royauté, on doit faire des sacrifices._ »

Elle se pencha pour regarder Jack. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé. Elle observa alors ses mains et elles les firent geler pour admirer la beauté de la glace se formant sur la peau. Cela offrait un spectacle magnifique à voir, mais la légère douleur la rassurait également, prouvant que cette dernière pouvait ressentir. Elle sourit face à ses mains désormais blanches.

« _Mais tu es arrivé, avec ton air innocent que je t'envie tant et avec toutes ces promesses. Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu peux me faire vivre une enfance que je n'ai pas vécue. Mais je suis désormais partagée entre deux émotions. Je ne sais laquelle écouter. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela me torture l'esprit. J'ai le choix entre mon devoir de reine et un besoin égoïste. Et j'ai cette horrible impression que je ne peux choisir les deux avec le mariage qui approche et avec tout le peuple qui observe chacun de mes gestes._ » Déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Et elle remarqua qu'une goutte venait de tomber sur ses mains en glace, ce qui eut pour effet de fondre cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas senti qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Et alors qu'elle commençait à dégeler ses mains, celles de Jack Frost se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle releva rapidement la tête vers lui. Il la regardait enfin et il lui souriait. Elle ne voyait plus une seule once de tristesse dans ses yeux et la reine poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui rendre son sourire, timidement.

Puis une lumière bleue jaillit de leurs mains et les deux êtres de glace par peur rompirent le contact entre eux.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ » Demanda Elsa, affolée.

Elle devait se calmer, mais la jeune reine lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses pouvoirs avait du mal à cacher sa peur. Elle ne souhaitait pas replonger son pays dans un hiver éternel. Jack Frost haussa les épaules.

« _Je l'ignore._ »

Lui ne préférait pas s'occuper de cette étrange lueur. Il avait encore l'esprit trop occupé à réfléchir. Il s'appuya à nouveau sur le mur et regarda le plafond. La jeune femme l'imita. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Jack prit en compte ce que la reine venait de lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas en effet cet attachement pour un peuple qui la détestait. Il poussa un long soupir.

« _Je suis désolé._ » Murmura-t-il.

Elsa fronça les sourcils et tourna sa tête vers Jack.

« _De vous avoir mise dans cette situation_. » Expliqua-t-il à la question silencieuse de la reine.

Cette dernière sourit tendrement.

« _Tu n'y es pour rien. Je dois juste faire un choix sur ce que je veux._ »

Jack se mordit les lèvres pour retenir la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« _Avez-vous déjà une idée de votre choix ?_ » Osa-t-il demander timidement.

La jeune femme réfléchit longuement à sa question avant de lui répondre. Puis elle soupira tant elle était frustrée.

« _Non, je n'en ai aucune idée._ » Lança-t-elle froidement dans un soupir.

Puis à nouveau le silence s'installa. Chacun profitant de calme et du silence. Seul résonnait le crépitement du feu de cheminée et cela instaurait une atmosphère sereine.

Et soudain, les deux êtres de glace avaient l'impression d'être hors du temps, d'être chacun détaché de leurs responsabilités. Cependant il manquait un détail pour que le décor leur semble parfait. Ce fut Jack qui commença à améliorer le lieu. Il dirigea son bâton vers le plafond de la pièce et envoya un jais de glace qui en atteignant son apogée, explosa en un millier de flocons qui descendait doucement sur le sol. Elsa sourit face à ce spectacle. Elle avança sa main et fit un mouvement circulaire. Un vent commença à délicatement apparaître, faisant tourner les flocons autour d'eux. Puis elle posa sa main sur le sol et ce dernier se changea immédiatement en glace. Jack manqua de peu de glisser et de finir sur le dos. La reine émit un rire, et elle avança sa main devant ses lèvres pour se cacher. Quand le gardien se redressa, il eut un grand sourire sur le visage en voyant la jeune femme ainsi.

Il déglutit néanmoins péniblement. En la voyant ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver en la reine quelque chose qui l'attirait. Sauf qu'ici il s'agissait une autre forme d'attirance. Ce n'était plus la magie du gardien qui répondait à celle d'Elsa. Ici c'était Jack et uniquement Jack qui souhaitait se rapprocher de la reine. Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées quand Elsa givra légèrement ses cheveux. Il sursauta et secoua ses cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il épousseta sa chevelure et il échappa un rire.

Puis quand il regarda à nouveau le visage de la reine, le gardien reprit son sérieux. Les traits de la reine, lui firent soudain penser à ceux, présents sur la boîte à dents. Elsa semblait à nouveau être jeune, on eut dit qu'elle ne se souciait plus de ses responsabilités, ni de sa couronne. Était-ce dut à l'environnement, qui lui semblait déconnecter du monde ? Ou alors venait-elle d'accorder un peu de sa confiance au gardien ? Ce dernier l'ignorait. Mais il devait l'encourager et continuer dans cette voie-là.

« _J'ai peut-être une solution Elsa._ » Dit-il.

La concernée fut d'abord choquée par le sérieux du jeune homme. Il avait si vite changé d'humeur. Toutefois elle fut intriguée.

« _De quoi s'agit-il ?_ »

Le jeune homme fouilla dans la poche de son manteau marron. Puis il sortit une étrange boite cylindrique en or. Le dessus était plat et disposant d'une série de losanges de diverses couleurs. Elsa n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, et pourtant cette dernière, par son statut était entourée de joyaux et de métaux précieux.

« _Dans cette boîte, il y a vos souvenirs d'enfance les plus précieux._ » Expliqua le gardien.

Elsa ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction devant l'annonce de Jack. Elle observa à nouveau l'objet en question et remarqua alors un visage dessiné sur son extrémité. Elle pointa du doigt l'esquisse.

« _C'est moi ?_ »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« _Mais comment… comment cela est-il possible ?_ »

Jack sourit face à la surprise de la reine.

« _Je ne suis pas le seul à être gardien, comme vous le savez. Actuellement nous sommes cinq. Il y a Nord, le père noël, Bunny, le lapin de Pâques, Sabe, le marchand de sable et Fée, la fée des dents et moi. Chacun à sa spécificité et son rôle à jouer._ »

La reine s'était rapprochée du jeune homme tant elle était étonnée par son récit. La magie avait beau faire partie de son être, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que toutes ces légendes existent véritablement.

« _Fée, en collectant les dents conservent dans ces boites les souvenirs d'enfance les plus précieux. Les plus importants qui permettent de construire l'enfant et de le former à devenir adulte. Et quand un enfant doute, Fée a le devoir de lui rappeler ces moments, afin qu'il n'oublie pas qui il est._ »

« _Et… elle va le faire pour moi ?_ » Demanda Elsa.

La reine avide de cet objet commençait à tendre ses bras vers cette dernière. Mais le jeune homme retira un peu trop précipitamment la boîte. Il avait beau avoir pris sa décision, il avait encore du mal à accepter les conséquences de son acte.

« _Non c'est moi._ » Annonça-t-il.

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

« _Tu en es capable ?_ »

Il sortit la pierre qui était cachée sous son t-shirt, il le tendit et Elsa fut de nouveau éblouie.

« _Temporairement oui, avec ça !_ »

Il lâcha le talisman qui retomba sur sa poitrine. Elle émit une légère lueur bleutée.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

« _Une pierre qui appartenait à l'Homme de la lune._ »Répondit-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle eut du mal à croire que cette pierre pouvait lui permettre de retrouver ses souvenirs d'enfance. Elle paraissait si banale. Mais elle voulait tout de même tenter l'aventure.

« _Je veux bien. Je suis d'accord, aide-moi à retrouver mon esprit d'enfance._ » Dit-elle soudainement.

Jack Frost hocha la tête solennellement. Il se rapprocha encore d'Elsa, leurs genoux se touchaient, et il se mit alors dans la position que lui avait indiquée Fée. Puis juste avant de commencer, il releva la tête vers Elsa. Il ne pouvait réprimer cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

« _Elsa, ce n'est pas uniquement grâce à cela que vous parviendrez à réellement retrouver votre esprit d'enfance. Ce n'est que des souvenirs, vous ne vivrez pas ces moments, vous ne les ressentirez pas. Ces moments sont une base qu'il faut entretenir après._ » Ordonna-t-il très sérieusement.

Elsa déglutit en entendant cela.

« _Que veux-tu dire ?_ »

Le gardien se mordit les lèvres, cherchant à formuler cela.

« _Promettez-moi de me rejoindre dans la montagne du Nord, pour que je puisse encore vous aider. Jusqu'à votre bal. Après je vous laisserais. Vous pourriez venir discrètement, tôt le matin ou le soir, afin que le peuple ne vous voie pas._ » Demanda-t-il, les yeux soudain implorants.

La jeune reine fut surprise par la requête. Elle regarda longtemps le jeune homme et son visage semblait ne pouvoir recevoir un refus. Alors elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« _Je te le promets Jack._ »

Le sourire qu'offrit le gardien éblouit la jeune femme. Et il lui fallut un instant pour remettre ses idées en place et se concentrer sur les souvenirs. Le gardien posa son pouce sur le visage de la reine étant enfant et il appuya sa paume sur le losange violet qui régnait sur la devanture de la boîte. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et baissa la tête. La jeune femme l'imita, et il y eut un contact entre leurs deux fronts. Puis, Jack Frost, tendrement et affectueusement prononça le nom de la reine.

« _La reine Elsa d'Arendelle._ »

Puis tout fut noir.


	11. Chapitre 10: The right to live

_Au début, tout était sombre. On ne parvenait pas à distinguer les formes précises des objets qui environnaient la pièce. Il était uniquement possible de capter certains sons, comme des rires. Les paroles n'étaient pas encore très claires à l'oreille humaine. Il y régnait encore un bourdonnement présent, comme si le cerveau mettait un certain temps à faire le point. On eut dit que l'esprit était en train de revenir après une longue absence, un long sommeil. C'est cela, un long sommeil. Tout semblait flou. Il était impossible de connaître l'espace-temps dans lequel nous étions. Comme si l'esprit était encore en train d'émerger._

 _Puis, soudain tout s'éclaircit. Les rires étaient plus nets aux oreilles et il était désormais possible de savoir où nous nous trouvions. Dans un salon, ou le plafond ne semblait n'avoir jamais de fin. L'immense cheminée dominait la pièce et tous les meubles se dirigeaient vers le feu crépitant durant les hivers rudes. La pièce était principalement dans les tons chauds. Les longs rideaux, pourpres recouvraient les fenêtres, empêchant d'apercevoir les flocons qui tombaient doucement dehors. La pièce semblait hors du temps, détaché du froid ambiant à l'extérieur et de tous soucis. Et on se rapprochant d'un peu plus près, il était possible de distinguer deux grands fauteuils en velours vert tournés en direction du és dessus, un homme et une femme regardant avec un grand sourire le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Il aurait été plus convenable de présenter ces personnes comme un roi et une reine, mais les têtes n'étant plus couronnées, il était préférable de ne point évoquer leurs responsabilités. Face à nous, ils étaient seulement un homme et une femme._

 _Toutefois en observant plus précisément la pièce, les deux amants devenaient alors parents. En effet, la raison pour laquelle ils souriaient était deux jeunes filles âgées d'environ 5 ans qui jouaient et riaient aux éclats. Les deux sœurs s'amusaient à se poursuivre, l'une tentant d'échapper à l'autre et vice-versa. Les jeunes enfants malgré leur lien du sang, étaient très différents. En effet l'une était dotée d'une chevelure flamboyante, rappelant la chaleur se dégageant des arbres approchant de l'automne, l'autre bien au contraire était d'un blond si clair, qu'il se rapprochait du blanc. Il s'agissait bien évidemment des deux jeunes princesses étant enfants, Anna et Elsa. Et il était agréable de voir les sœurs si insouciantes, et si joyeuses._

 _A ce moment précis, personne ne se préoccupait des pouvoirs de la future reine, ni des devoirs royaux. Aucune mèche blanche n'était présente dans les cheveux de la princesse rousse et ainsi, personne ne craignait Elsa. Ni même sa sœur, ni même les domestiques, ni même ses parents. Cela était même devenu une habitude de voir Elsa jouer avec son don. D'ailleurs, cette dernière étant poursuivie par sa sœur, tenta de la ralentir en créant une plaque de glace dans le but de la faire glisser. Cela marcha et la jeune princesse, bouda un instant, assise sur la glace. Le roi ria face à cette scène et il prit dans ses bras Anna. Il alla à nouveau s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et la posa tendrement sur ses genoux. Elsa, quoiqu'un peu jalouse de l'attention portée à Anna plutôt qu'à elle, leva les bras vers sa mère, en demande d'une étreinte. Cette dernière eut un sourire narquois face à la jalousie de sa fille mais obtempéra et la prit, elle aussi dans ses bras. Et alors que les deux parents tenaient avec eux leurs précieux cadeaux, le père ne put s'empêcher de murmurer ces quelques mots._

 _«_ Je crois qu'en cet instant, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. _»_

Le retour à la réalité fut douloureux pour la jeune reine. Son souffle était saccadé et son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui cognait fortement contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration était achée. Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement chaque détail de sa chambre pour s'accommoder au lieu. Le changement d'espace-temps était si brutal, qu'il était difficile au début de distinguer le vrai du faux. Elsa toucha le sol sur lequel elle était toujours assise et sentir cette présence commença à lui faire prendre conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait et de quel jour on était réellement. Puis elle tourna son visage vers celui de Jack. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence, afin de lui confirmer que ce qu'elle venait de vivre ne provenait pas de son imagination. Mais il n'était pas là. Et alors qu'elle commença à paniquer, une main s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui proposant son aide pour se lever.

Quand elle leva les yeux, elle trouve l'esprit de l'hiver adossé sur son bâton et lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir se lever seule, elle accepta alors son aide et se saisit de sa main. Une fois relevée, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à tenir sur ses jambes. Jack passa alors le bras de la reine sur ses épaules et la dirigea vers le lit. Elsa était reconnaissante envers le jeune homme de ce soutien apporté et à ce moment les bonnes manières et la proximité naissante entre les deux, lui importait peu. Elle avait encore l'esprit trop occupé par les événements précédents. Quand la reine fut installée sur le lit, Jack s'assit silencieusement à côté d'elle. Il tentait, depuis qu'il avait fait resurgir les souvenirs de la jeune femme, de contrôler sa nervosité. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse. C'était encore trop tôt.

« _Tenez, un peu d'eau._ » Dit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge, pour cacher la peine qui pouvait se faire entendre dans sa voix.

Elsa tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, et utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour se saisir du verre d'eau. Pourtant elle ne porta pas le récipient à ses lèvres. Elle se contentait de fixer le contenu vaguement, tout en réfléchissant encore à cette vision. Elle était si déconnectée du monde alentour, qu'elle oublia le contrôle constant qu'elle devait porter à ses pouvoirs et l'eau se gela. Quand le verre devint lourd, il tomba, provoquant un déluge fait de verre et de glace. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller la jeune reine de son état de transe. Elle sursauta et se leva brusquement, tout en ne quittant pas Jack des yeux.

« _As-tu vu ?»_ Lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

La reine s'éclaircit elle aussi la voix. Elle avait si mal à la gorge, comme après ayant été malade. Elle posa une main sur sa gorge en la glaçant un peu, pour calmer le feu ardent qui s'était déclenché après avoir parlé.

« _Non je n'ai rien vu Elsa, vos souvenirs sont personnels, je ne peux y avoir accès_. » Déclara-t-il.

« _Mais alors comment savoir si cela ne provient pas de mon imagination ?_ »

Jack se leva et fit face à la reine, pour que cette dernière puisse lire dans ses yeux la sincérité de ses propos.

« _J'ai moi-même vécu l'expérience. Personne n'était là pour me confirmer que ce j'ai vu était réel. Mais j'ai senti que cela sonnait vrai. Au fond de moi, je savais que tout cela avait eu lieu. Comme vous n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez ressenti cela aussi non ?_ »

Elsa ne répondit pas, car elle savait que le jeune homme avait raison. Au fond d'elle, même si ses souvenirs étaient trop lointains pour qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler, elle avait cette sensation. Comme si son corps répondait à ce souvenir, comme s'il connaissait tout cela. Habituellement face à l'inconnu, le corps de la reine réagissait rapidement, menaçant de geler à tout instant. Et pourtant, durant son souvenir, elle était étrangement calme.

Elle était alors sure d'avoir vécu ce qu'elle a vu. Et cela l'emplit de joie car ce sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé devant ce souvenir était si libérateur. Cela lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose de nouveau, un sentiment qu'elle ignorait jusque-là. Et alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre en compagnie de Jack Frost, quelque chose en elle explosa, comme si ces chaînes la retenant depuis ces années n'existaient plus. Cette sensation fut si puissante que la reine tomba à genoux et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

Jack Frost inquiet, tenta de la rattraper dans sa chute, en vain. Il se mit alors lui aussi à genoux devant elle, et épiait le moindre de ses gestes, de peur de la voir se briser. Mais cette dernière ne le regardait pas, elle avait son attention dirigée vers le sol. Puis, il vit une larme s'échapper du visage de la jeune femme pour atterrir sur le tapis persan. Inquiet par cette réaction, il se saisit alors du visage de la reine pour le ramener vers lui. Sa main était en feu, comme toujours, mais pour l'instant l'esprit restait focalisé sur Elsa. Mais lorsqu'il vit son expression, l'inquiétude de Jack se dissipa.

En effet la jeune reine avait un sourire qui éblouissait la pièce et pour une fois, ses yeux reflétaient véritablement son bonheur. Elle était tout simplement soulagée, heureuse. Et ne se souciant plus des bonnes manières et des coutumes royales, Elsa plongea dans les bras de l'esprit de l'amusement.

Ce dernier fut surpris du geste de la jeune femme. Il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cœur battait étrangement fort face à ce contact. Mais il répondit à l'étreinte en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la reine. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant l'instant présent. L'une oubliant les règles de bienséance, l'autre ne se préoccupant plus l'espace d'un instant de sa peur de perdre Elsa. Il était désormais ravi du choix qu'il avait fait. Alors que la jeune femme était en transe, l'esprit perdu dans ce souvenir, Jack n'avait cessé de scruter son visage avec inquiétude. Il avait eu peur que cette dernière ne le rejette par la suite, n'ayant plus besoin de son aide. Mais tous les doutes venaient de s'évaporer. Il savait alors qu'il n'allait pas quitter le pays de sitôt. Il pouvait au moins rester jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver.

Face à cette pensée, le gardien resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Elsa. Cette dernière, prenant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, se retira de l'étreinte et se releva précipitamment. Elle toussota légèrement pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« _Je suis désolé Jack. Hum… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._ »

Le concerné émit un rire gêné avant de se redresser. Il se rendit compte alors que son corps semblait imiter celui d'Elsa, comme un miroir. Lorsque cette dernière se déplaçait, Jack répondait identiquement à ses gestes.

« _Vous avez juste agi comme un enfant. Voilà tout votre Majesté._ » Expliqua-t-il tendrement.

Les joues de la reine rosirent discrètement.

« _Je n'ai pas l'habitude excuse-moi_ ».

Jack sourit pour la rassurer. Elsa quant à elle se frottait les mains et se mordait les lèvres, nerveusement.

« _En tout cas, je te remercie énormément Jack, pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour m'avoir permis de vivre ça. C'est une sensation merveilleuse._ »

« _Oui en effet_ » Confirma le jeune homme.

Le gardien commença alors à créer un flocon dans sa main et le fit danser entre ses doigts. Puis il le lança et la création de l'esprit de l'hiver fit le tour la tête d'Elsa. Cette dernière rit face à ce spectacle.

« _Et j'ai grande hâte de vous voir ressentir cela à nouveau dans la vraie vie._ »

A l'entente de ces mots, le sourire de la jeune femme disparut de son visage. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait cette sensation, elle voulait la revivre, certes, mais ses obligations de reine étaient un obstacle à cela. Et avant qu'Elsa ne donne une réponse négative, le jeune homme la stoppa.

« _Votre majesté, si je puis me permettre, j'insiste et vous invite vivement à tenter cette expérience. Je pense qu'il est bénéfique pour vous de faire cela. Cela vous permettra même de faire face au bal et au mariage. Je vous promets une échappatoire, qui vous permettra de survivre. Prenez mon offre au sérieux._ »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard suppliant, comme avant de faire retrouver la mémoire à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il faisait plus cela pour lui que pour elle, mais cela était une raison pour continuer à voir la reine. Et il sentait au fond de lui également que sa mission ne serait pas finie sans passer par cela.

La reine quant à elle, ne savait que répondre. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sortit sur le balcon. L'air frais du soir lui fit du bien. Elle pouvait enfin faire le tri dans ses idées et dans ses sentiments. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête.

Dans deux semaines, elle allait devoir se vendre au meilleur parti pour le pays. Dans quelques mois, elle serait mariée contre son gré avec une personne qu'elle n'aimera pas. Et même si cet époux se trouve être une personne avec de bonnes intentions, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme celui qui l'a acheté, telle une marchandise. A partir de ce moment, la reine devra s'enfermer dans cette forteresse de glace qu'elle avait construite durant son plus jeune âge. Elle pouvait effectivement profiter et exalter toutes ses émotions qui mourront bientôt. Elle lança un regard au village qu'elle surplombait. Les habitants dormaient, tout était si calme. Il y régnait une sérénité mensongère, une sérénité illusoire. Après tout si les villageois avaient le droit à un moment de paix, La reine Elsa en avait aussi le droit. Elle se retourna alors et s'approcha de Jack Frost, sans aucune hésitation. Elle était désormais sure, elle n'hésitait plus.

« _C'est d'accord. Je veux bien qu'avant le bal, tu m'aides à vivre comme un enfant._ »

Le gardien hocha la tête solennellement.

Le compte à rebours venait de commencer. Il ne restait désormais plus que deux semaines.


	12. Chapitre 11: Find a friend

Il était encore très tôt. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Tout le village était encore endormi. Il avait légèrement neigé cette nuit et Arendelle n'était pas encore débarrassé de son manteau blanc. Le sol, les toits, tout était recouvert de neige, tout semblait pur et calme. Le soleil naissant se reflétait sur la neige, et on eut dit que le village brillait, d'un éclat semblable au diamant. Rien ne bougeait, comme si le temps n'avait d'emprise à cet endroit.

Puis un bruit de talon résonna dans les rues du village. Une fine silhouette était en train de traverser Arendelle d'un pas rapide, évitant au maximum les grandes rues, au risque de croiser un habitant. Il était difficile de distinguer l'étrangère dans la rue. Une cape noire recouvrait entièrement son corps, empêchant quiconque de pouvoir percer son identité. La silhouette commença à se diriger vers les écuries du village, qui se trouvaient vers à l'extrémité des habitations, afin que les bêtes puissent être plus proches du pré. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et avança prudemment, de peur de réveiller le palefrenier, qui dormait juste à côté. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son cheval, qui était dans une cour plus éloignée, avec celui de sa sœur. L'animal, ne reconnaissant pas son maitre, commença à gesticuler et à hennir. Et alors que la bête commençait à se cabrer, l'inconnue leva les bras pour la calmer. Elle rapprocha alors son visage du museau du cheval et retira sa capuche. La reine fit face à son destrier qui désormais ne bougeait plus. Elsa caressa tendrement l'animal en attendant que ce dernier se calme. Et lorsque la bête cessa de gesticuler, la jeune femme monta rapidement dessus. Elle devait partir au plus vite, avant que le peuple ne se réveille. Elle commença alors doucement à sortir des écuries, toujours en veillant à ne pas réveiller les alentours. Lorsqu'elle traversa le reste du village, la jeune reine craignait de voir à chaque instant un villageois sortir, curieux d'entendre des bruits de sabots à cette heure-ci. Mais bientôt, les pas de l'animal ne se firent plus entendre. Ils avaient dépassé Arendelle, ils étaient désormais dans la forêt. La jeune reine poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« _Aller, maintenant, la montagne du Nord._ » Dit-elle doucement.

Elle se mit alors au galop, traversant rapidement la forêt. Elle devait se trouver au plus vite là-bas. Même si elle s'était excusée auprès de sa sœur et de son tuteur pour son absence, Elsa ressentait un certain malaise à l'idée de laisser le palais seul. Étonnamment face à cette annonce, Anna n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de froncer les sourcils au début puis de nonchalamment hocher les épaules. Quant au tuteur, il fut plus difficile à convaincre.

« _Mais ma reine avec cet événement et tout ce qui vous attend…_ » S'était-il entêté de répéter.

« _J'en suis consciente William, mais je ne pars que pour une journée. Arendelle peut se passer de moi pendant ce temps. Tout est déjà prêt pour le bal, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter._ » Avait-elle répondu alors.

Le tuteur n'avait rien répondu, mais son visage avait alors retranscrit parfaitement son mécontentement.

Au diable le tuteur pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de la forêt. Après sa promesse envers Jack Frost, la reine avait passé quelques jours à méditer sur ce qu'elle avait vécue en retrouvant ce souvenir si important pour elle. Il est vrai qu'elle avait ressenti en elle un moment de tel bonheur et de telle insouciance, que la reine ne pouvait réprimer cette envie de vouloir revivre ça dans le présent. Elle souhaitait par-dessus tout rejoindre Jack pour ressentir à nouveau cela. Le cheval sentait sentir cette envie et accéléra. La reine sourit en voyant cela et remercia silencieusement la bête.

Puis la montagne apparut dans son champ de vision, et la jeune femme stoppa son destrier. Une fois descendue, elle l'accrocha à un arbre, non loin de la rivière, pour que l'animal puisse s'abreuver en attendant. Ensuite, elle se dirigea lentement vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

La reine déglutit péniblement durant sa marche. Elle avait peur de faire face à nouveau à ce vide qu'elle avait ressenti en s'apercevant que l'esprit n'était pas présent. Son corps mécaniquement reconnu la sensation de vécue d'il y a plus d'une semaine et se mit automatiquement à trembler. Elsa resserra les bras contre sa poitrine pour contenir les tremblements et se donna du courage pour avancer.

Elle traversa lentement l'escalier de glace et une fois devant les ruines du palais de glace, eue un frisson. Aveuglée par la colère la dernière fois, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle vit sur la droite, ce qui restait du lustre qui auparavant trônait fièrement dans la salle principale du palais. Elle le toucha et une pointe de nostalgie se fit ressentir dans son cœur. Elle se rappelait alors cette sensation de liberté, qu'elle avait ressentie en créant le palais. La reine poussa un soupir. Elle posa sa main sur un flocon qui était incrusté en guise de décor dans la glace et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, le dessin commença à étinceler légèrement et sortit de sa prison de glace. La reine commença alors à faire tournoyer le flocon autour de sa main, avant de l'envoyer au loin, quittant la montagne du Nord. Elsa eut un sourire triste.

« _Je pensais peut-être que nous pourrions le réparer_ » Dit une voix qui sortait de nulle part.

La jeune femme surprise, sursauta face au son de la voix. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, dans chaque coin pour connaître sa provenance. Mais elle ne vit rien. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Puis une présence se fit ressentir dans le dos de la reine, légère, presque fantomatique.

« _Bouh !_ » Cira Jack Frost.

La reine se retourna précisément en poussant un hoquet de surprise. Elle se tenait la poitrine en reprenant sa respiration, alors que le jeune homme se tenait les côtes, tant il riait. Elsa afficha une moue boudeuse face aux moqueries de l'esprit de l'hiver.

« _On ne se moque pas d'une reine, Jack_ » Le gronda-t-elle.

Le concerné s'arrêta de rire, pourtant son visage conservait un sourire moqueur et sournois, qui semblait dissimuler une farce. Il se rapprocha de la reine et la regarda un instant et dans ses yeux, la jeune femme pouvait lire l'évocation silencieuse d'une mise au défi. L'esprit de l'amusement se saisit de la couronne de la reine, et cette dernière se figea, toujours peu habituée au contact.

« _En cet instant et ici, vous n'êtes plus une reine, Elsa. Oubliez tout cela_.» Lui annonça-t-il avec toujours cet air de défi dans ses prunelles.

Le jeune homme voulait voir si la reine était capable de faire cela. De tout abonner un instant pour pouvoir se donner pleinement aux indications de Jack. Elsa en se laissant pas intimider par l'arrogance soudaine du jeune homme, prit dans ses mains, sa propre couronne et la jeta par-dessus son épaule, ignorant désormais le lieu où se trouvait sa tiare. Elle haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin qui se voulait aussi provocateur que celui de Jack. Ce dernier ria face au geste de la jeune reine.

« _Et si je ne suis plus reine, ici et maintenant, tu n'as dans ce cas plus besoin de me vouvoyer, non ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle, son un ton charmeur, toujours dans le but de déstabiliser le jeune homme.

L'esprit déglutit, mais sans pour autant perdre son sourire arrogant du visage. Il hocha la tête face à la suggestion de la reine.

« _Effectivement !_ »

Puis les deux êtres de glaces se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Aucun ne baissait le regard, tous les deux hypnotisés par le bleu profond qui régnait dans chacune de leurs prunelles. Et l'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Comme si chacun était en train de prendre en compte de la présence et de l'existence de l'autre. Et soudain dans les yeux du jeune homme, Elsa vit quelque chose, une étincelle qu'elle n'avait vue auparavant. Elle eut l'impression que le regard de Jack sur Elsa était en train de changer. Mais avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il se cachait derrière tout cela, l'esprit de l'hiver ferma les yeux et se les frottait.

« _Bien, comme je te le disais, je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être reconstruire ton palais, si tu le souhaites ? Je trouve ça dommage qu'une telle splendeur disparaisse pour toujours._ » Dit-il d'une voix soudaine rauque.

Elsa reprenant ses esprits se contenta de hocher la tête mécaniquement. Jack se dégagea de sa trajectoire en se mettant à sa droite. La reine hésitante avança d'un pas tremblant. Elle jeta un regard à l'esprit qui l'encouragea en lui offrant un mouvement de tête en direction des ruines.

« _Après toi !_ »

La jeune femme frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Puis elle poussa un long soupir, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Jack quant à lui ne bougeait pas. Il restait en retrait, appuyé sur son bâton, ne pouvant détacher son regard des mains de la reine.

Cette dernière après quelques minutes dirigea ses paumes vers les débris du précédent château et une brise hivernale commença à naître et à aller dans cette direction. Les morceaux de glace restants commencèrent à se transformer à des milliers de flocons et s'envolèrent dans le ciel avant de s'évaporer dans le ciel. Jack émit un sifflement d'admiration et la reine se retourna vers lui le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues. Puis sous l'encouragement de l'esprit de l'hiver, la jeune femme commença à créer à nouveau un château. Cette fois-ci, elle ferma les yeux ouvrit son cœur et laissa ses émotions parler.

Elle pensa alors à ses parents, qui avaient auparavant si peur des pouvoirs de sa fille, mais qui n'avaient fait obstacle à leur amour inconditionnel envers elle. Elsa voyait sa mère, droite et juste qui lui avait appris le sens du devoir mais aussi qui lui avait appris à comment se tenir, quelles étaient les choses convenables à faire pour une jeune femme ou non. Elsa se rappela alors que, l'ancienne reine, ne s'arrêtait jamais de dire que malgré tout et même si cela n'est pas convenable, la princesse une fois sur le trône ne devait jamais s'empêcher de sourire. Car une souveraine heureuse est un peuple heureux. Puis Elsa pensa à son père, qui n'avait jamais cessé jusqu'à son dernier souffle de lui offrir des étreintes paternelles qui réchauffait auparavant le cœur de la petite fille. Face à ses souvenirs, cette dernière décida de se servir de l'architecture de son palais à Arendelle, pour faire honneur à ses parents.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Anna d'emplir l'esprit de la jeune reine. Cette dernière repensa douloureusement au sacrifice que sa sœur avait fait pour elle. Anna était désormais la personne la plus importante de sa vie et avoir vu l'espace d'un constant sa sœur, figeait dans un état de glace, lui donnait des frissons. Mais grâce à cela, Anna avait sauvé Elsa. Non pas parce qu'elle avait empêché Hans de lui donner le coup ultime, mais parce que grâce à cela, la reine avait su contrôler ses pouvoirs. Alors en pensant à elle, Elsa garda quelques détails de son précédent palais, pour toujours lui rappeler le courage qu'avait fait preuve Anna, et pour pouvoir toujours prendre exemple sur ces actes de bravoure.

Enfin et pour terminer ce tout nouveau palais de glace, Elsa pensa à une nouvelle personne qui avait désormais et depuis peu, prit une place importante dans la vie de la jeune reine. Elle pensa à Jack Frost. Cet esprit qui avait débarqué de nulle part sans crier gare et qui désormais lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'Elsa n'avait jamais éprouvées auparavant. Elsa était désormais déboussolée face à ce flux d'émotions contradictoires qui commençait à naître en elle. Et pourtant ce chaos lui plaisait. Et malgré tout, l'esprit lui avait permis par-dessus tout à retrouver ses souvenirs d'enfance e à bientôt ressentir cette libération, éprouvé uniquement par les enfants. Alors pour le remercier et parce que inconsciemment, son pouvoir était déjà en train de le faire, Elsa forma en guise de décors, des flocons. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. En effet, ces flocons n'étaient pas inconnus, ni à Elsa, ni à Jack. Chaque être possède une manière d'utiliser sa magie, qui en fait sa signature. Et les dessins qui étaient en train de prendre forme le long des murs de glace, étaient inspirés de la signature de Jack Frost.

Ce dernier en voyant cela sourit de toutes ses dents. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas détaché son regard de la jeune femme, tant il était absorbé par les manières dont elle se transformait lorsqu'elle invoquait ses pouvoirs. Comme si son aura changeait, quelque chose se dégageait en elle à cet instant de hypnotisant. Comme si sa présence devenait impossible à ne pas remarquer. Mais l'une des gravures commença à apparaître dans son champ de vision et le jeune homme prit en compte de l'hommage que venait de faire Elsa pour lui.

La reine, baissa les bras et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise face à sa création. C'était comme son ancien palais mais dans une version améliorée. Il était plus grand, plus majestueux et désormais une décoration plus personnelle était incrustée dans les murs. Et Elsa avait alors l'impression d'être face à une facette de sa personnalité. Et soudain la jeune reine, se sentit gênée face au bâtiment. Comme si désormais tous ses secrets étaient exposés à la vue de tous.

« _C'est absolument magnifique Elsa._ » Murmura Jack.

Il l'avait rejoint à ses côtés, et désormais ses yeux ne quittaient plus la création de la jeune femme. Il y avait de l'admiration et de la fascination que l'on pouvait distinguer au son de sa voix. Elsa rougit face à cela et oublia alors toute gêne. Elle était désormais flattée par le compliment venant de l'esprit de l'hiver. Sans l'attendre, ce dernier se précipita vers l'entrée et ouvrit doucement la porte. La jeune femme rit devant la précipitation de Jack et le suivit.

Quand elle passa l'entrée, la jeune femme retint son souffle. Il est vrai l'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant que la façade. Comme auparavant, un escalier sur e coté menait à un balcon qui dominait la pièce. Mais désormais, en plus de cela, des meubles faits de glace emplissait la pièce. Il y avait désormais de la vie dans cette pièce. Le lieu était désormais capable d'accueillir des personnes et on eut dit qu'il semblait être dans l'attente d'habitants. Puis la reine observa le sol qui était désormais décoré d'un flocon, non provenant de la signature de la reine, mais de celle de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle sourit face à ce décor, il semblait que ses sentiments avaient encore plus pris le dessus sur ses pouvoirs qu'elle ne le pensait. Puis le rire de Jack résonnant dans le palais, sortit la reine de sa rêverie. Désormais dans les airs, il admirait chaque détail des murs toujours aussi ébloui.

« _C'est merveilleux, magnifique, sublime. Je n'ai jamais vu une création de cette ampleur apparaître sous mes yeux._ »

En voyant que la jeune femme l'observait depuis la terre ferme, Jack descendit pour lui faire face. Il ressemblait en cet instant à un enfant. Dans ces yeux y régnaient désormais des étoiles, qui étaient semblables à ceux des enfants devant les premiers flocons descendant du ciel.

« _J'ai mis beaucoup de mon âme cette fois-ci._ » Annonça-t-elle timidement.

« _Et comment t'es-tu senti à cet instant ?_ » Demanda le jeune homme, excité désormais par la réponse.

Il savait déjà ce qu'allait lui répondre la reine. En ayant tout donnée durant cette création, Elsa avait connu la libération de la bienséance et des responsabilités de la royauté. Jamais ces idées ne lui avaient effleuré l'esprit à cet instant. Elle venait de réellement s'abandonner à son pouvoir et à être pleinement elle-même. La jeune femme sourit en repensant à cette sensation.

« _Épanouie._ » Répondit-elle tout simplement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« _Aller ! Viens, ce n'est pas encore fini ! Tu n'as pas vu le premier étage._ » Lui Dit-elle en prenant sa main.

Jack entraîna la reine vers l'escalier. Elle eut du mal à le suivre à cause de ses talons face à la glace. Ses chaussures menaçaient de glisser à tous instants. Pourtant la reine n'en prit pas compte et se laissa traîner par l'esprit de l'amusement. Et son étonnement fut le même lorsqu'elle atteignit l'étage. La pièce était désormais une vraie chambre on l'on pouvait dormir paisiblement. La salle ressemblait beaucoup à la chambre de la reine, sauf que cette fois-ci tout était en glace. On eut dit un cocon douillet et fait pour la jeune femme. Et comme dans son précédent palais, la pièce donnait sur un balcon, qu'Elsa se précipita de voir. Le jeune homme l'attendait déjà, assis sur la rambarde.

« _Alors ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elsa poussa un soupir d'extase face au bonheur qui emplissait son cœur et face au spectacle éblouissant qui s'offrait à elle. Arendelle reposait non loin de là, au pied de la montagne.

« _Merci de m'avoir forcé à faire ça Jack._ »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête d'une manière faussement solennelle.

« _Mais je vous en prie Votre majesté._ »

La jeune reine rit.

« _Mais au moins tu as à nouveau un lieu pour te réfugier. Ou cas ou… le mariage… ne se passe pas très bien._ » Lui dit-il timidement.

Il n'osait pas froisser la jeune femme, ni même la relation qui venait de se créer entre eux. Cette dernière quant à elle, fut touchée par l'attention du gardien et se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sincère.

« _C'est gentil de ta part._ » Le remercia-t-elle.

Un silence gênant s'installa mais ce fut Elsa qui le brisa.

« _Bien qu'as-tu prévu ensuite ?_ »

Le jeune homme soudain surpris par l'entrain de la reine, mit un temps avant de réagir. Puis un sourire arrogant se dessina à nouveau sur son visage.

« _Eh bien je pensais peut-être que nous pourrions…_ » Commença-t-il à dire.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car un vent violent parcourra le balcon, poussant le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la rambarde, dans le vide. La jeune femme paniquée se rapprocha de la rambarde en hurlant le nom de l'esprit de l'hiver. Elle chercha partout son corps, ne trouvant rien. Son cœur commençait à battre à la chamade. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps qui commençait à se diriger hors du palais. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle continua à l'appeler dans le vide en vain. Il demeurait toujours introuvable.

« _Alors on s'inquiète ?_ » Lui demanda une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à Jack Frost, hilare face à cette farce qui marchait à chaque fois. Le jeune homme s'essuya une larme qui commençait à apparaitre sur son œil gauche, tant il riait.

Mais son rire fut vite interrompu par une grande sensation de froid emplir son visage. Il enleva la neige restante sur son visage et lança un regard interrogateur envers a reine. Cette dernière se frottait les mains, fière d'elle. Pour se venger, elle venait tout simplement de lui envoyer une boule de neige. L'esprit de l'amusement fut pris d'un fou rire face à geste de la jeune femme. Mais il fut à nouveau coupé par Elsa qui venait de lui envoyer encore une fois une boule de neige sur le visage.

« _Stop, stop je me m'excuse et je me rends._ » Annonça-t-il tout en riant.

Il leva les mains en guise de défaite et se rapprocha de la reine. Cette dernière était toujours sur ses gardes. Elle tenait à garder un visage froid, mais une étincelle dans ses yeux trahissait son humeur.

« _Tu laisses déjà tomber ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle, avec une voix arrogante.

Le jeune homme émit un rire nerveux. Puis il amena une main devant son visage et commença à créer un flocon qui tournoyait tout autour de son poignet.

« _Oh non ça ne risque pas._ » Dit-il plus pour lui-même, que pour répondre à la reine.

Il envoya alors le flocon sur le visage de la jeune femme qui partit, une fois au contact de la peau d'Elsa en poussière scintillante. Et soudain l'étincelle dans les prunelles d'Elsa devint un brasier ardent. Le jeune homme, observa attentivement la réaction de la reine. Puis, cette dernière fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. La jeune femme tentant de réprimer cela posa une main devant ses lèvres. Cela fut peine perdue. Le rire était si puissant qu'elle devait se tenir les côtes. Des larmes commençaient même à apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

Jack non loin d'ici, appuya sa tête contre son bâton, tout en admirant Elsa, et avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Voir la reine si décontractée, si joyeuse, elle était désormais éblouissante. Son air enfantin sur le visage, et ses yeux brillants de malice donnaient subitement au jeune homme l'envie de vouloir être plus proche d'elle. De la protéger coûte que coûte, de vouloir prendre soin d'elle, au péril de son bonheur. Jack se rapprocha de la jeune femme, toujours en train de rire. Et comme répondant à un besoin urgent, il prit une mèche de la jeune femme et l'enroula autour de son doigt. Et soudain, Elsa ne riait plus. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du gardien. La main de ce dernier se déplaça pour se poser sur la joue de la reine. Elsa ne put retenir le rouge qui commençait à apparaître aux joues. Elle appuya la pression entre leurs deux peaux en déplaçant son visage. On pouvait lire dans les yeux de la reine une véritable reconnaissance envers le jeune homme. Pourtant l'esprit de l'hiver, rompu le contact établi entre les deux êtres de glace. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il est vrai que le jeune homme ne n'avait jamais fait face à des sensations aussi fortes. Et actuellement son corps désirait quelque chose qui lui était encore inconnu. Et ayant peur de ce qu'il ne connaissait, par sécurité Jack préférait instaurer une distance entre l'objet du désir et lui-même.

Elsa était trop submergée par ce sentiment d'insouciance qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'éloignement de Jack. Elle réduit la distance établie par le jeune homme et se saisit de ses mains.

« _C'est absolument magique. Comment fais-tu ? C'est grâce à la neige ?_ » Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au gardien de rire face à l'enthousiasme d'Elsa. Mais il se dégagea tout de même de son étreinte. Toujours inquiet par ce désir qui brûlait chacune de ses cellules.

« _Malheureusement non, cela fait partie de mes pouvoirs de gardien. Tu te rappelles je suis l'esprit de l'amusement._ » Lui expliqua-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant la reine fut déçue. Mais elle oublia vite cela et se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

« _Peux-tu le refaire ?_ »

Et ainsi se déroula la journée. Tout au long, les deux êtres de glace se sont amusés en usant chacun de leurs pouvoirs. Il y eut un grand nombre de bataille de boules de neige et de discussions. Et par l'insouciance soudaine de la jeune femme, Elsa ne prenait plus en compte de la bienséance. Un bon nombre de fois elle établit le contact entre eux deux, toujours de manière innocente. Pourtant à chaque fois, le jeune homme se détachait délicatement. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas la reine. Elle se sentait tellement comblée et heureuse, qu'elle ne pris pas en compte du rejet constant du gardien. Pourtant, et malgré le refus de ce dernier, un lien était désormais établi entre les deux. Jack, tout comme Elsa savait qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus se détacher de l'autre. Et la reine désormais, comptait beaucoup sur la présence du gardien pour pouvoir supporter le mariage et les conséquences autour. Elle savait désormais qu'elle n'était plus seule. Certes sa sœur était là pour elle, mais avec un mari et une famille bientôt à prendre soin, elle n'aurait plus été aussi présente qu'auparavant. La reine aurait été par la suite seule, avec un mari qu'elle ne désirait pas. Mais c'était fini. Désormais la reine avait Jack Frost, une personne sur qui comptait et avec qui elle pourrait rire et être elle-même.

Le soleil couchant mit un terme à leur journée et la reine à contrecœur devait désormais retourner au palais. Le gardien la raccompagna jusqu'à Arendelle, dans sa chambre. Et pour arriver discrètement dans le palais le jeune homme prit Elsa dans ses bras et la déposa sur le balcon donnant à sa chambre. La jeune femme au début s'était sentie mal en étant dans les airs, mais après une sensation de liberté l'emplit et durant leur vol, elle poussa un cri de bonheur.

Ils étaient désormais sur le balcon, l'un devant l'autre. La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux brillants et cela se distinguait facilement malgré l'obscurité. Pourtant retourner dans son château lui pinçait le cœur. Elle sentait que la magie de Jack Frost était en train de disparaitre et cela la rendit triste. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre cela, pas maintenant.

« _Serait-il possible de refaire cela ? Avant le bal ?_ » Demanda-t-elle, la voix emplit d'espoir.

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement

« _Bien entendu. Et même après si tu le souhaites._ »

Elsa ne répliqua pas face à cela. Il lui sera impossible de le faire après. Il y aura désormais quelqu'un pour surveiller ses faits et gestes. Et si on perce son secret, cela sera vu comme une trahison envers le futur roi. Mais Elsa ne voulait pas penser à ça.

« _Merci encore pour cette journée merveilleuse Jack._ »

Le gardien haussa les épaules, avec un sourire timide sur le visage. Puis il se gratta nerveusement la nuque ne sachant que répondre. Lui non plus ne souhaitait pas mettre un terme à cette journée. Et avant qu'il ne fasse face à nouveau à la reine, cette dernière déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Elsa rit face aux grands yeux du gardien.

« _A bientôt Jack_ » Le salua-t-elle.

Puis elle entra dans sa chambre laissant le jeune homme ébahi sur le balcon. Il se toucha la joue, elle était désormais brulante.


	13. Chapitre 12: Time to say goodtime

Le bal était pour ce soir. Elsa n'en revenait pas. Les deux semaines étaient passées si rapidement. Et désormais, à chaque minute qui passait et qui se rapprochaient du bal, la reine avait l'impression qu'on lui pressait le cœur, jusqu'à l'étouffement.

La jeune femme était encore dans sa chambre, à observer discrètement, depuis son balcon, les invités en train d'arriver. Tout ce monde était si oppressant. Elle se frotta les mains, pour le réchauffer un peu. Tout ce stress était en train de lui faire perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée par cela. En effet, Elsa après avoir passé deux semaines à se sentir peu soucieuse de toute cette pression royale et sociale, elle en avait oublié ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était soumise à cette angoisse, au point de geler ses mains.

Durant ces deux semaines, la reine avait tenté au maximum de rejoindre Jack dans la montagne du Nord. Et quand ce n'était pas elle qui venait, c'était l'esprit de l'hiver qui s'incrustait durant ses cours de danse ou encore lorsqu'elle avait des entrevues avec le peuple. Il avait toujours tenté de la faire rire durant ces instants, voulant mettre dans un léger embarras la reine. Cette dernière malheureusement ne pût se retenir lors d'un cours de danse alors que son professeur lui enseignait la valse, Jack Frost, quant à lui, s'évertuer à l'imiter de manière grotesque. Elsa détestant ce professeur ne pus que rire devant la plaisanterie faite par l'esprit le concernant. Jamais Elsa ne s'était sentie aussi bien durant ses deux semaines. Et même hier soir, alors qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, l'esprit avait réussi à lui faire oublier tout cela. Et même lorsque le jeune homme évoqua la soirée de demain, Elsa était parvenue à conserver son sourire.

« _Comment te sens-tu pour demain ?_ » Avait-il osé demander.

Et alors que la reine avait passé une fois de plus une journée sous le signe du rire, elle avait subi un brutal retour à la réalité. Elle avait poussé un soupir.

« _Je ne souhaite pas y aller. Mais grâce à toi, je me présenterais demain avec le cœur un peu moins lourd._ » Lui avait-elle répondu tendrement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme face à la réponse de la jeune femme lui avait lancé un regard triste qu'Elsa avait tenté d'éviter.

Jack lui avait alors pris affectueusement la main et la reine se retourna avec un regard interrogateur. Il est vrai que durant ses deux semaines, le gardien avait tenté au maximum de garder une distance physique avec Elsa. Mais on pouvait y lire une si grande détresse dans ses yeux, comme lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre, seule, et perdant le contrôle de son pouvoir, que Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir rassurer la jeune femme.

« _Un petit quelque chose pour te redonner le moral lors du bal?_ ».

Elsa avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe, mais n'avait rien répondu. Soudain, Jack lui avait pris le poignet à pleine main et une lumière bleutée avait commencé à jaillir. La reine, soudain, effrayée, avait tenté de retirer son bras de l'emprise du gardien, mais la poigne du jeune homme était ferme et la reine n'avait pu se dégager. Puis l'esprit de l'hiver avait dégagé sa main et un bracelet fait de glace était apparu autour du poignet de la reine. C'était un bijou orné de plusieurs flocons à dimension égale qui étincelaient à la lueur de la lune.

« _Pour ne pas que tu oublies ces deux semaines. Pour que tu n'enterres pas cette partie de toi._ » Lui avait-il expliqué.

« _Pour ne pas que tu m'oublies_ » aurait-il voulu ajouter mais il se retint, réprimant ce besoin si dévorant de vouloir rester dans l'esprit de la reine. Et après que la jeune femme ait observé le présent du gardien, elle sauta à son cou et l'avait remercié d'une étreinte.

« _Je n'oublierais jamais tu peux en être sur_ » Lui avait-elle répondu, comme en écho à la demande silencieuse du jeune homme.

Le bruit du brouhaha des invités dans la cour, sortit Elsa de ses souvenirs. Elle observa un instant le bracelet qu'elle portait autour du poignet et eut un sourire triste en sachant que ces moments seraient désormais terminés.

La reine retourna dans sa chambre et se posa un instant devant la robe de Monsieur Rochie. Il avait fait un travail merveilleux. Elsa ne pouvait pas le nier. Avec cette robe, elle allait en effet attirer toutes les attentions. Elle soupira face à cette pensée. Elle qui détestait cela. Tout cela était si superficiel. Elle devenait un objet à acheter et la robe n'était qu'un emballage. Et alors que la reine était à nouveau en train de contrôler sa respiration, pour se calmer face à cette pensée, on frappa à la porte.

« _Entrez !_ » Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Anna passa la tête par la porte, timide. Elle observa l'expression de sa sœur un instant, avant de pouvoir se décider à pénétrer dans la pièce.

« _Je m'étais dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour te préparer._ » Tenta Anna.

La reine sourit à la proposition de sa sœur et hocha la tête.

« _Je vais me changer avant et tu pourras m'aider pour la coiffure._ »

Anna afficha un sourire ravi sur son visage, heureuse que sa sœur accepte son aide. Elsa prit sa tenue du soir et se changea derrière le paravent.

Anna patienta assise sur son lit tout en observant avec un regard triste le portrait de son père, lors de son couronnement. Il est vrai que la princesse avait tant espéré que ses parents puissent venir en aide à Elsa, et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable avec ce bal. Anna était d'autant plus inquiète par les nombreuses absences de la reine durant ces dernières semaines. Et pourtant à chaque fois que la jeune femme réapparaissait, Anna surprenait un grand sourire sur le visage de sa sœur ainsi qu'une étincelle dans les yeux qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant. Il était évident qu'Elsa lui cachait quelque chose, mais jamais Anna n'avait osé lui demander. Elle s'apprêtait à se marier de force, elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer encore plus avec ses questions.

Elsa sortit de derrière le paravent et se posa devant sa sœur, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Anna poussa un hoquet de stupéfaction et se leva précipitamment devant sa sœur. Elle toucha le tissu si fin, avant de prendre dans ses bras Elsa. La reine au début choquée par son étreinte, ne réagit pas. Toutefois elle finit par lui rendre son accolade en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Les deux sœurs n'avaient rien besoin de dire. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, on pouvait lire comme un adieu silencieux qu'Elsa était en train d'adresser à Anna. Mais cette dernière refusait d'accepter ce départ et détourna son regard de celui de sa sœur.

Elsa toussota légèrement, ne trouvant pas les mots. Elle s'assit alors devant sa coiffeuse, Anna sur ses talons. La princesse commença alors à prendre les cheveux de la blonde et à les coiffer, tout en retenant ses larmes. Et nostalgique de ces cinq dernières années ou elles étaient devenues proches, Anna décida de lui faire une longue tresse sur le côté, en hommage à une Elsa auparavant libre. Une fois fini, Anna partit chercher la couronne de la reine avant de la poser solennellement sur sa tête. Les deux sœurs respiraient fortement. Elsa toucha sa tresse et elle comprit ce qu'avait voulue dire sa sœur.

« _Tu vas être magnifique Elsa_ » Déclara froidement Anna face au reflet de sa sœur.

La princesse tentait par-dessus de retenir ses larmes. En voyant sa sœur, prêter autant d'attention sur sa tenue, elle avait l'impression d'être face à une inconnue. Elsa se mordit les lèvres, pour elle aussi éviter d'échapper un sanglot.

« _Merci Anna_ » Parvint-elle à dire la voix tremblante.

La reine se leva et commença à prendre une stature royale. Le dos droit, les épaules en arrière, et un sourire poli sur le visage, Anna faisait désormais face à la reine Elsa, et non plus à sa sœur. La princesse ne supportant ce masque qu'Elsa venait de mettre en place, décida de quitter la pièce.

« _Je vais rejoindre Kristoff, je te retrouve au bal._ »

La reine se contenta de hocher la tête. Une fois la porte close, Elsa poussa un long soupire et s'assit sur le bord de son lit comme à bout de forces. La jeune femme reprit calmement sa respiration en inspirant et expirant longuement. Elle sera fortement son poignet, là où était posé son bracelet. Elle souhaitait tirer un peu de force de ses moments d'insouciance avec Jack pour pouvoir supporter ce qui allait suivre.

Et comme répondant à cet appel, on frappa aux carreaux de la fenêtre. La reine eut un léger sourire et se dirigea vers la provenance du bruit. Elle n'était désormais plus surprise de voir le gardien l'attendant sur le balcon toujours ne flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol. Elsa ouvrit la porte et se mit sur le côté pour laisser entrer le jeune homme. Mais pourtant ce dernier ne bougeait pas.

« _Jack ?_ » l'appela-t-elle soudain inquiète.

Le concerné ne réagissait toujours pas. Alors la reine approcha son doigt, le posa sur le bout du nez du gardien et le gela. Cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter le jeune homme au point de le faire tomber en arrière. Elsa rit face à cela. L'esprit de l'hiver secoua la tête avant de se relever et d'enfin rentrer dans la chambre de la reine. Et quand il fit face à la jeune femme, Jack déglutit péniblement.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » demanda Elsa inquiète devant la gêne du jeune homme.

Elle surprit le gardien entrain de la scruter de haut en bas, en oubliant aucun détail et la reine rougit devant ce regard si perçant.

« _Tu es magnifique_ » Dit enfin Jack d'une voix rauque.

Il toussota pour retrouver une voix normale. Le gardien ne savait comment réagir face à la reine. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si sublime et si rayonnante. En effet, la jeune femme portait une robe, dans toutes les teintes bleutées possibles, partant d'en haut des plus foncés pour aller au plus clair, qui lui moulait parfaitement ses courbes. Alors que des fines manches dans un tissu souple étaient posées le long de ses épaules mettant en valeur la blancheur de sa peau, le décoté quant à lui d'un bleu qui nous rappelait une nui tourmentée par l'orage, nous dévoilait avec timidité la naissance de sa poitrine.

La robe au niveau du ventre était décoré d'un flocon qui par son centre prenait place sur la hanche droite de la reine pour ensuite déployer ses branches le long du reste de son corps.

Elle était devenue par cette tenue une allégorie d'une soirée d'hiver, sombre mais pure. Et le jeune homme avait du mal à détacher son regard du corps de la reine tant il était hypnotisé.

Elsa toussota pour attirer à nouveau l'attention du gardien. Ce dernier quelque peu gêné d'avoir été pris au dépourvu se gratta l'arrière de la tête, le rouge aux joues.

« _Désolé._ » S'excusa-t-il.

La jeune femme en guise de réponse lui adressa un tendre sourire. Elle doit avouer que le regard insistant du jeune homme l'avait quelque peu flattée. Jack secoua la tête pour se reprendre et afficha à nouveau sur son visage ce sourire arrogant qui le définissait si bien.

« _Alors tu es prête à briser des cœurs ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard sournois.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Jack avait pour habitude de provoquer Elsa car il était plaisant pour le gardien de voir la reine abandonner toutes ses manières juste pour pouvoir lui tenir tête. Elle haussa alors un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin.

« _Il suffisait de voir ta tête pour le savoir_ » Répondit-elle avec une intonation charmeuse dans la voix.

Jack ria face à la réponse de la reine mais se détourna de son regard, embarrassé par la lueur séductrice qui régnait dans les yeux de la reine. Puis alors que le brouhaha des invités commençait à prendre de l'ampleur au point d'atteindre la chambre de la jeune femme, elle reprit un air sérieux et se rapprocha du gardien.

« _Seras-tu là ce soir ?_ _A mes côtés ?_ »

L'esprit de l'amusement fidèle à lui-même se recula et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et afficha une moue boudeuse.

« _Pour te partager avec tes prétendants ? Surement pas_. »

La reine ne comprenant pas la réponse de Jack fronça les sourcils. Le gardien ria devant la réaction de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha et lui prit le menton pour croiser son regard. Il était soudain redevenu sérieux.

« _Je plaisantais. Bien sûr que je serais là._ » Lui annonça-t-il.

Face à sa plaisanterie, Elsa se dégagea et lui donna un coup d'épaule. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait vite retrouvé son sourire. Et alors que Jack allait répliquer face à l'accolade de la reine, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elsa lança un regard au jeune homme, avant de reprendre sa stature princière.

« _Vous pouvez entrer._ » Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

William, son tuteur ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il scruta sa souveraine avant de s'incliner légèrement.

« _Votre Majesté. Vous êtes d'une grande beauté ce soir._ » Dit-il pour la saluer.

Elsa hocha la tête pour répondre à son salut.

« _Je vous remercie William. Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

« _Les invités sont désormais tous présents, ils n'attendent plus que vous Votre Majesté._ »

Le cœur de la reine se mit à battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle dissimula du mieux qu'elle put son angoisse.

« _Je vous remercie, je descends dans un instant._ »

Le tuteur hocha la tête et s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de fermer la porte. La jeune femme fut soudain prise de panique. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle s'appuya sur une chaise en se tenant la gorge, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Le gardien qui était resté à côté d'elle, la prit par les épaules pour lui faire face.

« _Calme-toi. Ca va bien se passer. Je reste près de toi._ »

Il ne savait que dire d'autre pour la rassurer. Il est vrai que la reine allait devoir faire face à une épreuve éprouvante et même en cet instant, l'esprit de l'amusement ne trouvait pas de chose positive à relever pour faire à nouveau sourire la reine. Et pourtant Elsa parvint à retrouver son souffle. Elle chercha ensuite le regard du gardien pour lui donner un peu de courage qu'il lui rendit, accompagné d'un sourire encourageant.

Elle se redressa alors et remercia silencieusement Jack avant de se diriger vers la porte. Et avant que sa main ne puisse toucher la poignée, ce fut le gardien qui lui ouvrit la porte, devinant que la reine peinerait à le faire. Elsa prit une dernière inspiration avant de franchir la porte et de prendre le couloir, la menant jusqu'à la grande pièce principale.

La reine marchait lentement, telle une condamnée, la tête baissée et le dos vouté. La musique de festivités commençait à devenir de plus de plus oppressante au fur et à mesure qu'Elsa se rapprochait.

Elle disait désormais adieu à son enfance à jamais. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, c'était la fin d'une période. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus échapper à son statut de reine. Elle allait devoir se marier et donner un enfant et abandonner pour toujours sa part d'enfance. Elle allait devoir penser et agir comme une adulte, pour toujours. Une fois mariée, il n'y aurait plus de marche arrière.

Jack quant à lui restait en retrait, flottant légèrement. Il ne devait pas la déconcentrer et croiser à nouveau son regard emplit de tristesse et de désespoir lui brisait le cœur. Il se contentait alors de la suivre, gardant toujours un œil sur elle en cas de nouvelle crise de panique. Pourtant la reine ne flancha pas et même lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande porte qui donnait sur la salle de bal, Elsa était toujours sur pied.

Les gardes devant l'entrée partirent déclarer l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Cette dernière déglutit péniblement quand elle entendit William l'annoncer. Elle lança un dernier regard vers son ami, qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'encourager. Soulagée par sa présence elle se retourna alors qu'on venait de lui ouvrir la porte et fit face aux invités devant elle.


	14. Chapitre 13: Time to choose

Elsa tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux regards rivés vers elle. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son trône, il était difficile d'ignorer les chuchotements naissants. Mais la reine garda la tête haute et fixa un point invisible, pour se donner de la prestance avant d'arriver devant son siège royal.

Jack, toujours derrière la jeune femme, n'avait pas hésité lui, à observer chaque visage présent dans la pièce. Et il constata avec amertume que de nombreux regards reflétaient de l'admiration envers la reine et plus particulièrement envers l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Il est vrai que le gardien, trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en Elsa. Elle semblait alors plus confiante, sure d'elle et cette assurance inconnue aux yeux du gardien l'intriguait beaucoup.

Mais il ne put se concentrer sur cela une seconde de plus. Les regards envieux le rendaient fou de rage. Et alors que tous les invités souhaitaient se rapprocher de la reine et attirer son attention, le jeune homme se retrouva contre son gré éloigné de la jeune femme. Il s'envola alors pour surplomber la foule, à la recherche de la chevelure blonde, de la jeune reine. Cette dernière était en train de le chercher du regard et, quand le jeune homme lui tapota l'épaule avec son bâton, Elsa se tourna vers lui et fit offrit un sourire discret que le gardien lui rendit.

La reine qui avait tant angoissé en pensant à ce bal était désormais étrangement sereine, une fois entourée de ses invités. Peut-être était-ce dut à la présence de l'esprit de l'hiver dans la pièce. Le savoir à ses côtés, rassurait beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle savait désormais qu'il agirait envers elle tel un ange gardien, veillant à chaque instant sur sa protection. Et dans la tête d'Elsa, il n'était plus désormais impossible que Jack puisse éventuellement faire partie de son avenir. Comme un ami qui serait auprès d'elle et à qui elle pourrait se confier. Elle voyait en lui une personne vers qui se tourner en cas de problème au vu d'un futur mari non compréhensif. A défaut d'avoir un mari aimant, elle aurait un ami. Et c'est en pensant à cela, qu'elle se dirigea au centre de l'estrade, William et Anna auprès d'elle. Le silence était désormais total.

« _Mesdames et Messieurs. Membres de la royauté et de l'aristocratie. Je suis ravie de vous recevoir en ces lieux à Arendelle. Ma sœur et son mari, le Prince Kristoff et la princesse Anna, et moi-même, sommes ravis de vous accueillir ce soir. Je vous remercie d'avoir tous répondus à l'invitation et je vous souhaite une agréable soirée_ » Annonça-t-elle solennellement.

Les invités applaudirent face à l'annonce de bienvenue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière hocha timidement la tête pour les remercier et les discussions recommencèrent alors. Elsa poussa un léger soupir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa sœur mais elle fut stoppée en route par son tuteur qui la guida au centre de la pièce.

« _Votre majesté, la soirée est courte. Vous devez rencontrer au plus vite vos prétendants._ » Lui ordonna-t-il.

« _William, je désirais juste saluer ma sœur._ »

Le tuteur leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. La jeune reine ne semblait pas comprendre les enjeux de cette soirée. Elle se devait de se montrer le plus disponible possible envers les prétendants, afin de favoriser une éventuelle alliance. Mais cela échappait à l'élève de William. Du moins c'est ce que croyait le tuteur. En vérité, Elsa voulait retarder le moment fatidique. Malgré la présence rassurante du gardien, la reine ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix faire reculer ses rencontres avec les nombreux héritiers des pays voisins. Mais elle ne pouvait plus désormais faire marche arrière, la jeune femme en avait conscience. Elle suivait alors contre son gré son tuteur, qui zigzaguait entre les invités.

« _Tout va bien se passer Elsa_ » lui murmura Jack d'une voix rauque.

Le gardien avait du mal à parler. Et alors que les rencontres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, le jeune homme avait par-dessus tout ce désir de vouloir prendre la reine dans ses bras et de l'amener le plus loin possible de cette cage doré dans laquelle elle vivait. Pourtant le jeune homme ne fit rien. Elsa ne lui en serait pas reconnaissante face à cet acte. Elle pourra même être amenée à le détester si le gardien succombait à ce besoin égoïste.

La concernée hocha la tête tristement pour répondre à l'encouragement du gardien. Toujours avec une grande discrétion, pour ne pas que les alentours puissent prendre la reine pour folle à faire des signes dans le vide. Et alors qu'elle se retourna pour voir ou se trouvait William, elle eut un mouvement de recul, en le voyant posté face à elle, les mains sur les hanches et en haussant les sourcils. On eut dit qu'il posait une question silencieuse à la jeune femme. Il est vrai que le tuteur en voyant la reine les yeux dans le vague voulait s'assurer que cette dernière était apte à faire preuve de politesse et à se montrer comme étant prête à marier. Elsa face à ce regard, repris son sérieux.

« _La première personne que je vais vous présenter est un prince qui s'apprête à monter sur le trône au vu du récent décès de son père. Il a votre âge. Il est le meilleur parti pour le pays. En effet son pays possède une grande ressource militaire qui nous serait nécessaire pour d'éventuelles attaques contre Arendelle. Je vous conseille vivement de lui plaire. Il serait bon pour le pays mais aussi pour vous, altesse, car ce jeune homme est reconnu pour sa galanterie et pour sa gentillesse._ » Lui annonça son professeur.

La reine n'écouta que d'une oreille. Son cœur commença à s'emballer dans sa poitrine et elle dut frictionner ses mains pour ne pas laisser la glace se répandre sur sa peau. Elle reprit son souffle et acquiesça devant le discours de son tuteur. Ce dernier se déplaça pour laisser passer la reine. Elsa fit face à un jeune homme, brun de dos, qui discutait gaîment. William toussota pour faire part de la présence de la reine. Le prétendant se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Votre majesté, Puis-vous présenter Harold, prince héritier et bientôt roi du royaume de Berk._ » Présenta William à la jeune femme.

Le prince en question eut un rire gêné face cette présentation.

« _Malheureusement_ » Ajouta-il dans sa barbe.

Puis il s'inclina face à la jeune femme.

« _Néanmoins, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer votre Altesse et je vous remercie pour cette invitation._ »

La jeune femme répondit à sa révérence, puis elle observa le prince avec attention. Sa silhouette était svelte et le jeune homme dépassait la reine d'au moins une tête. Il n'était pas trop robuste, au contraire, d'aspect fragile, la jeune femme pouvait facilement deviner la force de ses bras par les muscles visibles à cause d'une chemise trop petite. Le prétendant malgré sa stature princière semblait toutefois boiter. Elsa fronça les sourcils quand elle le remarqua lorsque le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle. Et lorsqu'il fut plus près, la jeune femme put observer plus clairement son visage. Les traits étaient toujours enfantins comme ceux de Jack. Et pourtant dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire une très grande maturité. Elsa pouvait presque y lire la souffrance d'un parent disparu. Elle connaissait cette douleur, et la tristesse dans les yeux d'Harold lui était familière. Mais son visage contrastait beaucoup avec cette souffrance présente dans ses prunelles. Les pommettes encore présentes et des cheveux bruns en bataille, lui donnaient un air jovial, fort agréable au regard.

« _Je vous en prie, c'est à moi de vous remercier de votre présence._ » Lui dit la jeune femme.

Les présentations étaient faites, et désormais la reine se sentait mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son tuteur qui lui fit un signe pour l'encourager à continuer la conversation. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« _Vous venez de Berk dites-vous ? Je n'y suis jamais allée. Comment est-ce ?_ »Lui demanda-t-elle.

Harold se gratta le menton ou commençait à apparaître une barbe naissante, avant de répondre.

« _Ce n'est pas très grand. Berk fait sensiblement la même taille que votre pays je dirais. Nous nous concentrons sur une île principalement. Ce n'est pas très peuplé, mais au moins nous sommes un pays soudé._ »

Elsa sourit face aux propos du jeune homme. Dans ses yeux y trônait désormais une lueur de fierté. Et alors qu'il continua à parler de son peuple et des particularités de son pays, Elsa se mit à envier Harold. Il était un prince désiré par le peuple et allait devenir un roi aimé de tous. Les habitants de son pays n'avaient pas peur de lui, ils ne le craignaient pas. La reine en pensant à cela poussa un léger soupir, que le prétendant remarqua.

« _Oh je suis désolé votre altesse, je vous ennuie. Pardonnez-moi._ » Lui dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

« _Oh non pas du tout, ne vous en faites pas. Je pensais à autre chose, je m'en excuse prince Harold._ »

Le jeune homme grimaça.

« _Par pitié, pas de prince Harold, ni de « majesté ». J'ai déjà du mal à me rendre compte de ma place et de celle que je vais bientôt occuper._ » Lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

La jeune femme répondit à son sourire, comprenant ce qu'il vivait. Elle était dans la même situation que lui avant son propre couronnement.

« _Il faut tout de même avouer qu'il est un peu ennuyant._ » Intervint une voix tout près de la reine.

Elsa sursauta au son de la voix du gardien. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Mais Jack Frost ne regretta pas son geste quand il put lire une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« _Tout va bien, Votre Altesse ?_ » Lui demanda Harold.

La reine se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui offrit un sourire poli. Elle tenta par-dessus tout, d'oublier la présence de Jack, qui était désormais beaucoup trop proche. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une personne très peu seine d'esprit aux yeux d'Harold.

« _Oui, oui je vous remercie. Voudriez-vous aller à l'extérieur avec moi ? J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais._ »

Elle lui montra la foule qui commençait à engloutir un peu plus chaque minute la salle de bal. Le jeune homme comprit et hocha la tête. Ils commencèrent alors à se faufiler au travers de la foule, avec le gardien à leurs talons. Et quand la jeune femme vit cela, elle voulut que Jack s'éloigne d'elle. Non que sa présence ne la dérangeait, mais la reine, après cette soudaine surprise de la part de l'esprit, avait remarqué qu'avoir Jack trop près d'elle la déstabilisait. Certes il lui apportait du soutien, mais elle ne pouvait se comporter normalement sans paraître étrange aux yeux des autres avec Jack dans la même pièce.

Elle se posa alors sur un banc dans le jardin royal. Harold la suivit. La jeune reine ferma les yeux un instant, pour profiter du calme ambiant. L'air glacial lui fit du bien. Le jeune homme quant à lui se frictionna les bras et commença à claquer des dents.

« _Puis-je vous poser une question ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers Harold. Ce dernier se gratta la nuque, gêné. Ce geste lui rappela l'esprit de l'amusement et elle sourit.

« _C'est pour mieux comprendre voyez-vous ! Mais est-ce dut à vous l'hiver ? Ou vient-il naturellement ?_ »

Elsa fut surprise par cette demande. Personne ne lui avait véritablement posé des questions sur ses pouvoirs, personne n'avait osé. De peur de blesser la reine ou de la mettre en colère.

« _Quel imbécile !_ »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers la provenance de la voix. Jack Frost était allongé sur une branche d'un conifère à jouer avec des flocons. Il tourna son regard vers Elsa et ria devant son regard assassin.

« _Sa question est absurde ! Et les autres pays ? Comment font-ils pour avoir de la neige ? Ils ont tous un être magique sous le bras ?_ » Demanda ironiquement Jack.

La reine ne pût retenir un léger rire. En vérité, elle ne pouvait détester ou en vouloir à Jack.

« _Votre altesse ?_ » S'inquiéta Harold face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

Elsa se tourna à nouveau vers lui et le regarda un instant comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Elle reprit un air sérieux.

« _Veuillez m'excuser à nouveau. Non cela vient naturellement. C'est à la nature de décider du jour ou l'hiver commence à apparaître._ »

Elle adressa un regard complice à l'esprit de l'hiver, qui lui répondu par un grand sourire.

« _En tout cas, il n'est pas malin._ » Rajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres un instant pour retenir son sourire naissant. Et quand elle adressa un regard à Harold, elle remarqua que le jeune homme commençait à véritablement se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de la reine. Devant cette expression, la reine se reprit. Elle ne devait en aucun cas le faire fuir. Comme l'avait dit William, Harold était nécessaire pour Arendelle.

« _Pouvez-vous m'excuser un instant ?_ » Demanda-t-elle.

Le prince hocha la tête et Elsa se leva précipitamment pour se diriger au niveau de l'extrémité du jardin royal. Elle adressa un regard insistant au gardien pour que ce dernier la suive.

Même si Jack Frost était un ami, elle devait s'en éloigner pour la soirée, son pays en dépendait. Lorsqu'elle était proche de lui, elle était déstabilisée. Elle perdait le contrôle de ses actes. A ses côtés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rire et cela la décrédibilisait aux yeux des invités. Si elle devait trouver un mari, elle devait s'éloigner de Jack, le temps d'une soirée. Pour le bien d'Arendelle.

Les deux êtres de glace s'approchèrent du balcon, qui surplombait le village. La fête n'était désormais plus qu'un brouhaha lointain. La reine en profita pour reprendre son souffle et pour éclaircir ses idées. Le gardien quant à lui continua à voler encore un instant avant de s'asseoir sur la rambarde du balcon, un pied dans le vide.

« _Ta vie sera d'un ennui mortel si tu te maries avec lui. De plus tu as entendu le nom de son pays ? Berk ! Ca ne donne pas très envie d'y habiter._ » Plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit. Mais elle se ravisa vite. Elle devait lui parler sérieusement.

« _Il est le meilleur parti pour Arendelle. Je dois faire en sorte de lui plaire. Qu'il soit ennuyeux ou non._ » Annonça-t-elle froidement.

Le gardien fronça les sourcils devant le ton glacial de la reine.

« _Et pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de trouver quelqu'un qui te plaît à toi parmi les prétendants ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elsa regarda un instant le jeune homme, qui lui adressait un regard interrogateur. Dans ses yeux y régnait une lueur innocente, qui n'arriverait à comprendre les règles imposées par la royauté. Jamais.

« _Je n'ai jamais dit que le pince Harold ne me plaisait pas_. »

La reine était désormais accoudée sur la rambarde du balcon, à observer le royaume qui commençait à s'endormir. Le gardien s'envola et se posta juste devant la reine, toujours dans les airs.

« _Mais tu n'as jamais dit non plus qu'il te plaisait._ » Lui répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

Normalement la jeune femme aurait ri à sa plaisanterie, mais son visage était froid. Elle détourna son regard de celui du jeune homme et se recula. Elsa se triturait les mains, soudain nerveuse.

« Écoute _Jack. Je ne veux pas paraître impolie et je sais que je suis contradictoire dans ce que je désire. Mais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas garder mon sérieux et paraître crédible face à mes invités si tu es avec moi._ »

Le gardien perdit alors son sourire. Ce qu'il craignait était en train de se produire.

« _Que veux-tu dire ?_ »

La reine soupira. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Il lui était difficile de rejeter le gardien. Durant ces deux semaines, il était devenu l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il lui avait appris à assumer cette partie de soi qui lui demandait d'oublier la bienséance et la royauté. C'est lui qui lui avait appris à vivre pleinement, en profitant de chaque instant. Et elle se répugnait à devoir le repousser.

« _Je te le demande juste pour la soirée Jack._ » Lui supplia-t-elle.

Jack durant un instant ne réagit pas. Puis mécaniquement il hocha la tête. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le gardien se retourna et fit face à la reine. Cette dernière ne comprenant pas son geste, lui lança un regard interrogateur. L'esprit de l'hiver regarda la jeune femme un instant et il déglutit péniblement. Elsa comme hypnotisée par son regard se rapprocha de son visage pour observer plus en détail ce que reflétaient ses prunelles. Elle lut de la déception et une profonde tristesse. Se sentant coupable, elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme pour le consoler. Ce dernier se laissa faire et appuya sa joue contre la paume de la reine. Puis comme répondant chacun à l'attirance de l'autre leurs fronts se touchèrent. Et chacun fermait les yeux, savourant l'instant. Ne voulant y mettre fin. Tout était désormais silencieux. On pouvait uniquement entendre leurs respirations erratiques. Le bal, le mariage, les gardiens, les règles, tout était désormais bien loin. Ils étaient alors comme seuls au monde, isolés de toutes responsabilités. Et alors qu'Elsa profitant du moment rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme, ce dernier se recula doucement.

« _Ce ne sera pas juste pour la soirée Elsa._ » Dit-il tristement.

Il prit délicatement la reine par les épaules pour l'éloigner. Cette dernière qui ne s'était pas remise de cette brusque retombée dans le monde réel avait du mal à comprendre les propos du gardien.

« _Comment ça ?_ »

Le visage de l'esprit de l'amusement devint alors étrangement sérieux. La jeune femme faisait face à non plus un jeune garçon mais à un homme sage et sérieux, qui faisait face à la réalité et à la conséquence des actes à venir.

« _Une fois le mariage annoncé, tu seras constamment entourée et principalement de ton mari. Et je ne veux pas que l'on remette en cause ta crédibilité à cause de moi._ »

Elsa se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle prit le gardien par la manche et lui lança un regard suppliant.

« _Jack…_ » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme retira doucement la main de la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« _Ne t'en fais pas. Je me tiendrais loin de toi désormais_. »

La reine en entendant cela, reprit le jeune homme pas la manche. Elle refusait de la voir partir.

« _Pourrais-je venir te voir ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle soudaine prise de désespoir.

Le gardien réfléchit un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

« _Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne viennes pas._ » Lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elsa le libéra de son emprise et se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer un peu. Elle se sentait désormais vide. Comme si l'absence à venir du jeune homme produisait en elle un gouffre sans fin.

« _Tu es une reine exceptionnelle. Le peuple ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir, ainsi que ton futur mari._ » Lui annonça-t-il.

Jack devait s'éloigner au plus vite de la reine. Les sentiments qui étaient en train de naitre en lui allaient devenir nuisibles à leur amitié. En lui tout état devenu contradictoire. Il désirait à la fois être au plus près de la jeune femme, mais en même temps devait s'en détacher pour son bien. Tout était désormais confus dans sa tête et il devait s'en défaire au plus vite avant que cela ne soit irréversible. Pour son bien mais aussi pour celui de la reine. S'il commençait à s'attacher à la jeune femme et que celle-ci s'en rendait compte, cela risquait de la nuire. Il devait la laisser avec son peuple et sa famille. C'était ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Alors à contrecœur il se retourna et s'envola, laissant la jeune reine seule.


	15. Chapitre 14: Time to understand

Elsa, le cœur lourd, retourna à la salle de bal. Tout semblait être flou autour d'elle. Comme si plus rien n'était important. Comme si les alentours avaient perdu de leurs couleurs, de leurs essences, de leurs âmes. La jeune reine semblait errer entre les couples qui dansaient au centre de la pièce. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers son trône, en regardant uniquement le sol. Elle se cogna plusieurs fois aux invités qui semblaient profiter de la soirée pleinement. Et pour une fois, la reine ne prêta pas attention au bon paraître. Trop bouleversée par les événements précédents, elle oublia de s'excuser. Mais l'alcool commençant peu à peu à prendre le contrôle des esprits des convives, peu d''entre eux firent attention à leur hôte. Quand elle parvint enfin à se libérer de la foule, Elsa poussa un long soupir. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était désormais trop lourd, comme impossible à supporter physiquement. Elle s'assit alors sur son trône, en observant, les yeux dans le vague la fête se déroulant sous ses yeux. La reine était dans un état second, revivant à chaque instant la conversation avec Jack.

« _Ce ne sera pas juste pour la soirée Elsa._ »

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait se détacher de ses paroles, ainsi que de l'image de son visage, déchiré et meurtrit. Etait-il possible que le jeune homme se soit autant attaché à Elsa ? Etait-il possible qu'il ressente lui aussi ce lien qui semblait désormais les unir ? La reine avait toujours vu le gardien comme un être immortel, comme une personne mystique qui la guiderait. Mais jamais la jeune femme n'avait vu Jack Frost comme une véritable personne, comme un être humain uniquement avec ses sentiments, sa personnalité. Et c'est en se rendant compte de son humanité qu'Elsa comprit le rejet du jeune homme.

« _Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne viennes pas._ »

D'une part il était vrai que le gardien avait voulu mettre de l'espace avec la reine, pour la préserver, pour ne pas la détourner de son devoir. Mais il y avait autre chose derrière cela que la jeune femme identifia en revoyant son regard si triste.

« _Tu as été blessé, lorsque je t'ai demandé de partir._ » Murmura Elsa tout bas.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'excuser envers Jack, William apparut dans son champ de vision, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et une expression de fierté sur le visage.

« _Votre Majesté, vous avez fait un excellent boulot avec le prince Harold ! Avant de partir suite à une urgence il m'a avoué qu'il avait été très heureux de vous rencontrer et qu'il désirait vivement vous revoir._ »

Elsa fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos de son tuteur.

« _Pardon ?_ »

William, aux anges, ne releva pas l'incompréhension que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de la reine.

« _Vous l'avez littéralement charmée Votre Altesse. Il est envouté par vous désormais. Arendelle vous en sera reconnaissant !_ »

La jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas. Après la discussion avec Jack Frost, elle était retournée vers le banc ou devait l'attendre le prétendant. Et pourtant ce dernier avait été vide. Harold était parti. Elsa avait cru alors qu'il ne l'intéressait pas.

« _Une urgence vous avez dit ?_ »

Le tuteur regarda la reine curieusement un instant. Sa question et réaction étaient incompréhensibles aux yeux du professeur.

« _Oui il n'a pas précisé. Un problème au sein de son royaume je suppose_ » Répondit tout de même William en haussant les épaules.

Elsa hocha mécaniquement la tête, toujours l'esprit trop occupé par les paroles du gardien.

« _Une fois le mariage annoncé, tu seras constamment entourée et principalement de ton mari. »_

Elle ne put retenir un frisson en repensant à cela. Jack n'avait pas tort. Elle allait être désormais constamment accompagnée. Les moments de répit, seule, seraient, à partir de maintenant, proscrits. Et ces instants avec son ami, à jamais bannis. Elsa retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et resserra ses bras contre elle, comme pour se réchauffer. Le tuteur remarque l'expression de la jeune femme et s'approcha tendrement vers elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, en une étreinte qui se voulait paternelle.

« _Reine Elsa, je suis navrée de votre condition et je comprends que vous puissiez voir cette union d'un mauvais œil. Et je vous admire et je suis fière de vous en vous voyant faire cela pour Arendelle. Je comprends votre douleur, Majesté. Et je suis navrée que cela tombe sur vous vous êtes une bonne souveraine et que le peuple vous impose cela est affreux. Je sais quel sacrifice cela représente pour vous. Mais c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait rencontrer le prince Harold. Non parce que c'est un bon parti, mais parce que c'est un homme éduqué et sincèrement aimable. C'est une personne de confiance, qui saura vous respecter et qui saura être un bon roi._ »

La jeune femme après ce long aveu, observa plus attentivement son tuteur. Et elle put apercevoir une lueur protectrice qui se dégageait de ses yeux. Il était un membre à part entière de la famille, qui a toujours été au côté de la reine et ceux même après la mort de ses parents. Et Elsa comprit alors que son air hautain n'était qu'une muraille, pour que cette dernière le prenne au sérieux. Mais au fond tout cela dissimulait une personne profondément bonne, qui avait toujours veillé au bien-être de la reine. Et cette dernière comprit que son tuteur ne voulait pas de tout cela, lui non plus, mais que comme la reine, il était de son devoir de conduire la jeune femme à une éventuelle union. Elsa lui offrit un sourire timide, mais sincère, que son professeur lui rendit.

« _Saviez-vous que son père était un ami de vos parents ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il.

La reine stupéfaite ouvrit grand ses yeux, tout en secouant la tête.

« _Ils avaient déjà pensé à l'éventualité de vous marier avec lui. Mais ils voulaient être sûrs que vous étiez d'accord, mais ils voulaient aussi que vous soyez amoureuse du prince. Mais c'est pour montrer à quel point il avait confiance envers le roi et à son héritier. Il a eu une bonne éducation. »_ Lui expliqua-t-il.

Elsa eut un sourire amer quand William évoqua l'éventualité de tomber amoureuse du jeune homme.

« _Mais il n'est plus question d'amour aujourd'hui._ » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Le tuteur émit un léger rire moqueur face au ton de la jeune femme.

« _Non en effet. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que cela viendra avec le temps_. »

La reine ne bougea pas l'espace d'un instant, en prenant en compte des paroles de son professeur, puis elle se tourna vers lui en lu souriant.

« _Merci._ »

Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« _Malheureusement, il vous faut rencontrer les autres prétendants. Vous avez certes plu au prince Harold, mais par politesse, vous devez leur accorder un peu de temps. Et puis vous avez encore le temps avant de décider si vous êtes d'accord pour revoir Harold._ »

Elsa eut un petit rire en voyant son professeur reprendre son visage glacial, car le changement était flagrant et fort impressionnant. Alors l'imitant, elle décida de reprendre sa statue princière pour faire bonne figure devant les invités. Et même si la discussion avec William l'avait un peu consolée, le visage déchiré de Jack Frost demeurait dans une partie de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait l'effacer et ne le souhaitait pas non plus.

La soirée se termina rapidement. Son tuteur lui avait présenté un grand nombre de tête couronnée, tous désireux de vouloir connaître la reine. Elle leur accorda poliment un peu de son temps. Et malgré les efforts fournis par la jeune femme pour tenter de trouver au moins un détail accrochant son regard dans le visage des nombreux prétendants, ou de trouver un de trait de personnalité qui attirait son attention, elle se retrouva bredouille. Les conversations étaient restées affreusement monotones, et la reine pour rien au monde ne s'imaginait avec l'un des invités. Aucun ne l'avait fait rire ou n'avait éveillé en elle un quelconque intérêt. Certains l'avaient même observé avec une pointe de peur dans les yeux, facilement détectable. Elle restait même après cinq ans, la reine ayant plongé son peuple dans un hiver éternel. Il était difficile de faire oublier un tel pouvoir aux yeux des pays voisins.

Et alors que les convives étaient en train de quitter la soirée, Elsa sorti pour prendre l'air et afin de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Elle retourna au même endroit ou avait eu lieu l'interaction avec Jack. Ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part et elle se surprit à se retrouver à nouveau à cet endroit. La jeune femme poussa un soupir en constatant qu'inconsciemment, elle s'était retrouvée ici. Elle s'assit alors sur le banc, tout en fermant les yeux.

Elsa pensa alors à la discussion qu'elle avait eue auparavant avec son tuteur. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une personne avec qui partager ce faraud. Il y avait eu Jack certes, mais ce dernier en plus d'avoir disparu, ne pouvait véritablement comprendre les responsabilités qui pesaient lourdement sur les épaules de la reine. Il n'avait jamais compris les choix et les démarches de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas les conséquences qu'impliquait la royauté. Son tuteur, si. Et elle en fut d'une part heureuse et soulagée. Elle ressentit alors la libération d'un poids qui pesait lourd dans son cœur. Son professeur comprenait sa tristesse et son dégoût par rapport au mariage. Elle qui avait peur d'avoir un comportement égoïste en pensant cela. Elle avait désormais trouvé un allié, qui serait à ses côtés sur le trône et qui saurait lui donner des conseils vis-à-vis de la future union.

En pensant au mariage, Elsa se mit alors à penser à Harold. Il est vrai qu'à première vue, c'est un jeune homme fort poli et gentleman et qui n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Il est vrai que William l'avait bien choisi. Il serait en effet convenable comme mari et comme roi pour Arendelle. Et même si la reine eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant comme mari, elle se convainc que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. La plus convenable. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait réprimer cette douleur naissante dans sa poitrine. Comme si un creux toujours présent était en train de s'agrandir. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à partager une quelconque complicité avec l'héritier, et cela la rendait affreusement triste. Il manquait quelque chose en lui qui permettait à la reine d'affirmer qu'elle ne pourrait l'apprécier comme son tuteur le désirait, comme le peuple le désirait. Mais le cœur lourd, elle se promit d'accomplir son devoir et de faire en sorte de plaire à Harold afin d'apporter un héritier au royaume. Elle le devait pour son peuple. Pour ses parents qui étaient parvenus à faire régner la paix à Arendelle. Mais aussi pour Anna, pour que cette dernière puisse continuer à vivre dans un environnement sain.

« _Ah Elsa je te trouve enfin !_ » S'exclama une voix féminine au loin. »

Sa sœur, Anna, comme répondant aux pensées d'Elsa s'approcha de la jeune femme. Et s'assit à ses côtés et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant que seul la princesse en avait le secret.

« _Quelle soirée ! On n'avait pas accueilli autant de monde depuis ton couronnement._ » Déclara-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Il est vrai que même si Anna avait rejeté l'idée du bal, elle fut néanmoins ravie de pouvoir voir à nouveau autant de monde dans le palais. La reine, quand elle lut l'air ravi sur le visage de sa sœur, afficha un sourire à son tour.

« _En effet, cela fait du bien de voir des personnes heureuses au sein du château_. » Confirma-t-elle.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec la foule haineuse constante qui rôdait autour du palais. Anna comprit cela, mais décida de ne pas relever.

« _Alors la soirée ?_ » Osa-t-elle lui demander.

La reine se tourna vers la princesse avec un regard interrogateur.

« _Comment s'est déroulée la présentation avec les princes voisins ?_ »

Elsa se retint de grincer les dents. Parler de cela à voix haute rendait malheureusement les événements bien réels. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de cela.

« _Bien._ » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Anna, désirait en savoir plus. Elle voulait que sa sœur partage avec elle les événements de ce soir. Qu'elle se confie. Elsa était désormais en train de former à nouveau une barrière entre elle et sa sœur, et cela fit peur à la princesse. Elle avait remarqué que la reine s'éloignait d'elle par ses nombreuses absences, et que désormais, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Cela brisait le cœur de la jeune rousse de voir cela. Il est vrai que durant les cinq ans qui succèdent à l'incident, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues plus proches et très complices. Mais cela était en train de disparaître à nouveau. Anna, ne voulant perdre cela, insista.

« _As-tu trouvé un mari ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire jovial.

Elsa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle reprit doucement son souffle avant de sourire à Anna tendrement.

« _Je pense avoir plu au prince Harold de Berk_. » Annonça-t-elle en tentant de garder une voix claire.

Elle toussota, pour calmer le tremblement de sa voix.

« _Le brun qui boitait légèrement ?_ »

La reine hocha la tête, et sa sœur fit mine de réfléchir.

« _Il est assez plaisant à voir c'est vrai._ »

Elsa sourit face à la remarque de la jeune rousse et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis elle sentit le contact d'une main sur son épaule. Elle croisa alors le regard sérieux de sa sœur, qui faisait appel à la sincérité de la reine. Jamais cette dernière n'avait vu Anna aussi sérieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« _Te plait-il à toi, Elsa ?_ »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et même si elle connaissait la réponse, elle ne voulait pas véritablement la partager avec sa sœur. Elsa avait peur du regard qu'elle lui lancerait si elle lui disait la vérité. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Anna la regarde avec déception ou même avec dégoût. Elle était sa seule amie, et ne voulait perdre ce lien qu'elles avaient établi entre elles. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'Elsa observa le regard bienveillant qui lui adressait la princesse, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait se livrer. De plus elle devait tellement renfermer de sentiments en elle, qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus retenir. Il fallait qu'elle se confie.

« _Comme tu le dis il n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Mais si j'avais le choix_ … »

La reine déglutit péniblement. La jeune rousse, posa tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, pour lui faire part de son soutien.

« _On a toujours le choix_ » Murmura-t-elle.

La jeune reine eut un rire amer face aux propos naïfs de sa sœur.

« _Malheureusement non, pas toujours Anna._ »

La princesse se détacha de la blonde et l'observa un instant, les yeux emplis de tristesse. Elle remarqua alors l'air grave qui se reflétait dans les traits de la reine, et Anna prit alors compte de la gravité de la situation. Néanmoins toujours optimiste, elle tenta de trouver un détail qui pourrait sauver la situation.

« _Peut-être peux-tu organiser d'autres bals, jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un qui te plaise ?_ » Proposa-t-elle.

Elsa secoua la tête négativement.

« _Pour rien au monde, je ne veux revivre cela, Anna. De plus je suppose que William a déjà envoyé une lettre d'invitation au prince Harold. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière._ » Déclara-t-elle tristement.

La rousse baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir.

« _Alors il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cela change avec le temps. Après tout, les sentiments ne viennent pas en une soirée._ » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elsa échappa un rire face à l'insinuation de sa sœur. Le sujet de Hans était désormais évoqué sous le ton de la plaisanterie. Il a fallu du temps avec que les deux sœurs ne puissent évoquer son nom ou bien même ses actes. Mais désormais, c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie et Elsa aimait charrier sa sœur avec cela de temps en temps. La jeune rousse se sentit soulagée en voyant Elsa rire. Elle reposa alors avec tendresse sa tête sur son épaule et pendant un instant, plus personne ne parlait. Elles savouraient l'instant présent, loin de la royauté et des responsabilités. Elles n'étaient désormais plus que des sœurs, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient partagé un instant comme cela. Et profitant de la complicité, Elsa interrogea sa sœur.

« _Dis-moi, Anna, quand t'es-tu rendu compte des sentiments que tu portais pour Kristoff ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

La concernée se redressa pour observer attentivement sa sœur, qui commença à rougir face à sa question. La princesse réfléchit un instant, pour pouvoir l'expliquer le plus facilement possible à sa sœur.

« _Je ne sais pas véritablement. J'ai juste su que c'était totalement diffèrent de ce que je ressentais pour Hans. Avec lui c'était juste de l'attirance physique, je ne savais rien de lui. Avec Kristoff, c'est plus complexe, c'est quelque chose de plus profond._ » Lui explique-t-elle.

Anna reprit son souffle et chercha les mots justes.

« _J'ai appris à le connaître, chaque parti de lui, ses qualités comme ses défauts. Et je crois que je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Voilà c'est ça. Au début une complicité est née et au fur et à mesure je me suis rendue compte que je voulais tout partager avec lui, je voulais tout connaître de lui, comme je voulais lui faire savoir tout de moi. Tu comprends ?_ »

Elsa ne réagit pas, elle avait été trop concentrée par les propos de sa sœur.

« _Je pense que l'on ne peut pas tomber amoureuse, si il n'y a pas une complicité amicale présente au début de la relation. C'est un amant certes, mais ça doit être un ami aussi._ » Conclut-elle.

La reine hocha la tête, buvant les paroles de sa sœur. Tout ceci lui était tellement étranger.

« _Après bien entendu, il y a des réactions chimiques qui existent. Ton corps réagit face à cela_. »

La jeune blonde lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« _Comment ça ? Ton corps ne peut savoir ce que tu ressens si tu ne le sais pas toi-même_.

 _Si, bien sûr que si, car ton corps obéit à ton inconscient, qui lui a connaissance de tes sentiments._ » La contredit-elle.

Elsa sourit.

« _C'est étrange_.»

La princesse haussa les épaules.

« _En effet, mais c'est absolument fascinant._

 _Quelles sont les réactions ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle la reine, curieuse.

Anna observa attentivement sa sœur avec un grand sourire. La voir dans un tel état, tel un enfant qui découvrait une nouvelle chose, lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle était fière de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à Elsa.

« _Le cœur qui bat plus vite que d'habitude, les mains moites, le souffle coupé. Tous ces éléments sont déjà des indices._ »

La reine fronça les sourcils face à l'annonce de sa sœur. Quelque chose, un détail la perturbait après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question à Anna, elle fut coupée par Kristoff qui s'approchait d'elles.

« _Bonsoir Elsa !_ » Commença-t-il. « _Désolé de vous déranger, Anna je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais me coucher._ »

La princesse hocha la tête avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« _Très bien je te rejoins._ » Lui annonça-t-elle.

Le jeune homme adressa un signe de la main en guise d'adieu et reparti dans le palais. Anna se leva, suivit de sa sœur. Elles se regardèrent un instant et le jeune rousse décela la profonde tristesse qui régnait dans les yeux de la reine.

« _Oh Elsa._ »Murmura-t-elle.

Et en un geste maternel, elle la prit dans ses bars. La jeune reine retenait difficilement ses larmes. Et après de longues minutes, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre. Anna posa sa main sur la joue de sa sœur et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

« _Quoi que tu fasses Elsa je serais toujours à tes cotés._ » Lui déclara-t-elle.

La blonde, retenant un sanglot ne put répondre, mais elle appuya sa joue contre la paume de la princesse, pour lui montrer son remerciement. Cette dernière retira alors sa main et s'éloigna de la reine.

Elsa s'accouda alors à la rambarde du balcon qui surplombait le village, tout en repensant aux paroles de sa sœur. Il est vrai que certaines de ces révélations l'avaient perturbée. Car elle avait déjà ressenti cela. Son corps avait semblé réagir face à la liste proposée par sa sœur. Comme si il connaissait déjà tout cela, comme si il répondait à une sensation qui n'était pas si étrangère.

« _Le cœur qui bat plus vite que d'habitude, les mains moites, le souffle coupé. Tous ces éléments sont déjà des indices._ »

Et alors qu'elle croyait s'approcher de la réponse, un détail accrocha son regard. Un minuscule objet scintillait au clair de lune sur la pierre de la rambarde. Elle s'approcha doucement et elle fut surprise de découvrir un flocon, qui était désormais incrusté dans la roche. Elle le toucha doucement, ne voulant le faire disparaître et le dessin se mit alors à faire jaillir une lueur bleutée. Elsa surprise, se recula et le flocon s'éteignit. C'était comme si la décoration puisait de son énergie dans le pouvoir de la reine, comme si elle ne pouvait répondre qu'à son pouvoir. La reine se rapprocha à nouveau du flocon, posa son doigt dessus et l'observa plus attentivement, alors qu'il était en train de luire. Elle reconnut immédiatement la signature de la magie du gardien. Le dessin, sa structure, cela ne pouvait ne provenir que de lui. Comment avait-il fait pour obtenir ce résultat ?

Et pendant que la jeune femme examina l'objet si mystérieux, elle remarqua alors que son corps réagissait étrangement. Elsa posa une main sur sa poitrine et constata les battements frénétiques de son cœur, puis elle remonta vers sa gorge qui était soudainement devenue très sèche. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration qui était devenue hérétique. Elle ferma alors les yeux faisant le vide dans sa tête et son corps instinctivement, se calma immédiatement.

Elle rouvrit alors doucement les yeux, craignant de revivre soudainement cela. Elle se retourna alors vers le flocon et fronça les sourcils. Voulant savoir s'il était la provenance de cette crise de panique, la reine toucha à nouveau l'objet magique. Mais mise à part la lueur bleutée, rien ne se produisit. Elle poussa un long soupir, exaspérée par cette étrange réaction de son corps. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et s'assit en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

« _Le cœur qui bat plus vite que d'habitude, les mains moites, le souffle coupé. Tous ces éléments sont déjà des indices._ »

Ces mots étaient parvenus aux oreilles d'Elsa comme un murmure. En entendant cela, la reine se releva rapidement et regarda les alentours. Il n'y avait personne, à part elle et le souvenir que lui avait laissé Jack Frost. Cette empreinte était comme si il avait voulu laisser une trace de son passage dans son royaume, pour que la jeune femme ne l'oublie pas. Elsa, mélancolique de ces heureux événements passés à ses côtés, laissa glisser une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue. Et lorsque la perle salée toucha le flocon sur la pierre, le cœur de la reine s'emballa à nouveau. Et alors toutes les paroles d'Anna et de Jack étaient en train de se confondre dans sa tête.

« _Je pense que l'on ne peut pas tomber amoureuse, si il n'y a pas une complicité amicale présente au début de la relation. C'est un amant certes, mais ça doit être un ami aussi. »_

 _« Ta vie sera d'un ennui mortel si tu te maries avec lui. De plus tu as entendu le nom de son pays ? Berk ! Ça ne donne pas très envie d'y habiter._ »

 _« J'ai appris à le connaître, chaque partis de lui, ses qualités comme ses défauts. Et je crois que je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Voilà c'est ça. Au début une complicité est née et au fur et à mesure je me suis rendue compte que je voulais tout partager avec lui, je voulais tout connaître de lui, comme je voulais lui faire savoir tout de moi. Tu comprends ?_ »

 _« Tu es une reine exceptionnelle. Le peuple ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir, ainsi que ton futur mari._ »

« _Te plait-il à toi, Elsa ?_ »

« _Et pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de trouver quelqu'un qui te plaît à toi parmi les prétendants ?_ »

« _Peut-être peux-tu organiser d'autres bals, jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un qui te plaise ?_ »

Non, Elsa ne pouvait pas organiser d'autres bals, et non elle ne pouvait pas non plus trouver quelqu'un de plaisant parmi les prétendants.

Elle ne pouvait choisir parmi les personnes présentes, car tout simplement elle avait déjà choisi Jack.

Tout était désormais clair dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle était irrémédiablement attirée par le gardien et ce depuis le début. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu dans son palais de glace, elle avait trouvé en lui quelque chose d'intrigant, qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il avait été là pour elle, pour lui apprendre à vivre et à profiter de la vie avec l'innocence d'un enfant. Il l'avait fait rire, pleurer et a su être auprès d'elle quand la panique la contrôlait. Il avait pris une grande importante pour la vie de la jeune reine et en si peu de temps. Il lui avait fait ressentir de si vives émotions en si peu de temps. Désormais Elsa se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec l'un de ses prétendants, qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier tout de suite, car Elsa avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Et le cœur empli d'un sentiment nouveau la reine se leva et observa l'horizon, en serrant fortement son bracelet, offert par Jack. Elle regarda avec instance la montagne du Nord qui surplombait le village. Et répondant à cette subite envie, ce besoin dévorant, et obéissant à cette part d'inconscience qui était désormais présente en elle, elle quitta le royaume et partit vers le palais de glace.


	16. Chapitre 15: Time to feel

Jack était assis sur la rambarde du balcon du palais de glace. Les pieds dans le vide, il observait l'horizon d'un air distrait. Il voulait adresser un dernier adieu au village. En ce lieu où il avait découvert tant de nouvelles choses, tant de nouvelles sensations. Tout d'abord, celle d'être vue par un adulte. Jamais il n'avait senti une telle excitation face à cela. Tout était diffèrent quand un adulte vous voit. Notre existence devient plus palpable, plus réelle.

Exister uniquement aux yeux des enfants était exaltant, mais pour rien au monde Jack nous voulait oublier la première fois où il remarqua qu'Elsa pouvait le voir. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humain et aussi vivant. Il était plus facile de comprendre le sens véritable de la vie. Les enfants ne se préoccupent pas de l'avenir, il est trop futile pour eux. Pourtant pour les adultes, il est devenu vital pour leur existence et la volonté de vouloir le contrôler fasciner le gardien.

Il était désormais face à une nouvelle vision de voir le monde et la vie. Qui parmi les enfants arrive à prendre en compte du temps qui lui reste et de l'importance de la vie ? Aucun. Et être face à des personnes se précipitants de vivre, par peur du temps qui coule, était une notion qui était encore inconnue pour le gardien, lui qui devait faire face à l'éternité. Il ne pouvait comprendre cette précipitation, cette course avec la vie que menait chaque être humain. Mais en rencontrant Elsa, il a pu prendre en compte de tout cela.

Il avait également découvert la notion du devoir et du sacrifice. L'enfant ne connait cela, il vit dans un monde où ce dernier doit répondre uniquement à ses besoins égoïstes. Il est en effet intéressant d'observer comment ce jeune être humain s'améliore et apprend à vivre aux dépends des autres en grandissant. Mais une fois l'enseignement abouti, l'enfant était désormais devenu trop grand pour croire en Jack Frost, et ce dernier ne pouvait jusqu'à cette rencontre partager cette notion du sacrifice.

Jack Frost s'était toujours comporté comme un enfant et ceux depuis désormais trois cents cinquante ans, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le même. Il y avait un poids qui pesait lourd sur son cœur et qui lui était totalement inconnu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur à la poitrine, comme si une chose y résidait l'empêchant de passer à autre chose et de partir. Face à cette sensation inconnue, il comprit de cela se différenciait de son âme et son comportement d'enfant. Il était face désormais à des sensations qui concernaient les adultes et uniquement eux. Jack trouva cela à la fois intriguant mais aussi très effrayant. Il ne comprenait pas comment avaient pu naître cela et il était persuadé que la cause n'était pas la rencontre avec Elsa.

En pensant à la jeune femme, le gardien poussa un soupir empli de nostalgie.il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. Lui qui comptait sur cette partie d'enfant en lui pour oublier facilement cette rencontre. Certes il avait vécu des moments formidables, mais le rejet de la reine et leur séparation lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche dont il voulait à tout prix se débarrasser.

Pourtant au fond de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait, et qui ne voulait pour rien au monde oublier l'existence de la jeune blonde.

Le jeune homme, frustré, enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Jamais il n'avait été face à des sentiments si contradictoires. Et le gardien, n'ayant jamais été face à cela, prit peur. L'inconnu provoque en nous une répulsion indescriptible et actuellement, Jack était en train de se détester à ressentir des émotions si diverses et si opposées.

A la recherche de réponse, il leva la tête et observa un instant la lune, qui étincelait dans la nuit obscure et sombre. On eut dit qu'elle semblait chasser l'obscurité pour promettre au jeune homme des réponses.

« _Tu m'as mené jusqu'ici, mais je ne pensais pas devoir faire face à cela. Était-ce une manière pour toi de me forcer à grandir ? Où cherches-tu à atteindre un autre but ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il presque désespéré.

L'Homme de la Lune, comme à son habitude ne répondit pas. L'esprit de l'hiver lui lança un regard noir. Parfois, il avait du mal à croire en cet être supérieur. Mis à part son nom, il ne lui jamais rien dit de plus. C'était Nord, Bunny, Sabe et Fée qui affirmaient que c'était l'Homme de la lune qui l'avait choisi, mais il n'avait rien vu de ses propres yeux. Comment croire en quelqu'un qui ne faisait jamais acte de présence.

« _Tu m'as peut-être soit disant apporté une réponse sur le sens de mon existence, mais tu te dois de me dire pourquoi tu m'as mené ici ? Je suis sure que c'est toi qui as demandé au vent du Nord de me porter jusqu'à Arendelle. C'est toi qui m'as mis sur le chemin d'Elsa. C'est toi qui as attisé cette attirance envers sa magie. Mais pourquoi ?_ »

Le gardien face à temps de questionnement tomba à genoux face à la lune, comme pour le supplier de lui apporter une réponse. Malheureusement rien ne vint. Le gardien poussa un long soupir de déception, appuya sa tête contre le mur de glace et ferma les yeux. Le froid du mur lui fit du bien et le jeune homme repensa aux souvenirs partagés avec la jeune reine et eut un sourire qui commença à apparaître sur son visage. Il est vrai qu'il avait trouvé agréable de voir la jeune femme pour une fois sourire pleinement et rire à gorge déployée. Il avait alors remarqué à cet instant quelle force dégageait Elsa et cette étincelle qui avait brûlé ardemment, avait quelque peu déstabilisé l'esprit de l'hiver. Il s'était surpris à avoir rougi lorsque la reine s'était mise à profiter pleinement de la vie et de son insouciance. Et en repensant au visage de la jeune femme dans cet état, le rouge apparut à nouveau sur les joues du gardien. Il posa ses mains gelées sur son visage pour calmer ce feu brûlant qui le rendait confus.

Puis comme pour combattre la nostalgie naissante dans son cœur, il se saisit de son bâton et commença à créer de nombreux flocons, similaires à ceux de la reine. Il en saisit un dans le creux de sa paume et le gela afin qu'il ne fonde pas. Il l'observa un instant avec un regard triste. Tous les souvenirs lui revenaient désormais en tête. Ils étaient peu nombreux certes, mais pourtant lorsqu'ils passèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il déglutit péniblement face au flot d'émotion que cela provoquait en lui. Et alors que le dernier souvenir, celui de son adieu se rejouait dans sa tête, Jack détruisit le flocon et le laissa mourir dans sa main, ne laissant qu'une légère masse de neige. En voyant le résultat, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'état du flocon à celui de son moral. Il se sentait déprimé et cet état d'esprit lui était si inconnu, lui qui était l'esprit de l'amusement. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un léger cri de frustration face à ce sentiment. Il était à la fois meurtri par cette émotion mais aussi exalté, de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau après trois cent cinquante ans d'existence, il ne savait ou se placer émotionnellement, e cela le perdait encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Ne pouvant véritablement plus supporter ce tourment, il se leva et adressa un dernier regard noir à l'Homme de la lune.

« _Dans tous les cas, je n'aurais jamais de réponse précise de ta part._ » Annonça-t-il froidement.

Il préférait fuir. Cela était plus facile. La peur avait pris le pas sur la curiosité et il ne pouvait rester un instant de plus à Arendelle. Elsa ayant fait son choix, et devant faire face à tant de choses inconnues, plus rien ne le retenait, il devait partir au plus vite.

Et alors qu'il commença à s'envoler, une silhouette semblait se diriger précipitamment vers le palais de glace. Jack, intrigué se rapprocha et reconnut facilement la chevelure blonde de la jeune reine. On eut dit qu'elle courait vers un point précis désespérément. Elle ne faisait que tomber dans la neige et se redresser aussi vite, comme ne craignant aucune douleur tant sa destination était importante. Puis elle chuta une nouvelle fois dans la poudreuse, et à bout de forces, ne parvint plus à se relever. Ses genoux étaient glacés, et ne répondaient plus au contrôle d'Elsa. Elle n'était pourtant pas loin du palais, elle se tenait à genoux devant le pont, incapable d'avancer.

« _Jack !_ » Cria-t-elle de tous ses poumons.

Le jeune homme percevant la détresse de la reine se précipita vers elle. Et une fois arrivait à sa hauteur, il ne réfléchit pas et s'empressa de sortir la jeune femme de la neige. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida vers le palais. Elsa étonnamment tremblait et dans les bras de Jack elle semblait si fragile soudainement. Et quand il la posa sur une chaise faite entièrement de glace, le gardien ne souhaitait pas la lâcher de peur que la jeune femme se brise. Mais il se rappela alors de la jeune fée qu'il avait secouru et de ses mains gelées qui la frigorifiaient, alors, il se détacha à contre cœur d'Elsa. Il s'accroupit devant la jeune femme attendant qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa présence.

Durant un instant, personne ne parlait. Seul résonnait dans la pièce le claquement des dents de la reine et le vent à l'extérieur qui semblait se déchaîner et vouloir à tout prix s'infiltrer dans le château. Le gardien n'osa parler, il ne savait que dire. Il jeta discrètement des coups d'œil vers la blonde, en espérant voir de la couleur apparaître sur son visage. Cette dernière avait le visage si pâle, qu'elle aurait pu facilement se confondre à la neige extérieur. Pourtant après quelques visages, le corps de la jeune femme reprit des couleurs et retrouva son habituelle chaleur.

Et comme se rendant compte du lieu et de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se leva précipitamment et rejoins Jack sur le sol. Elle prit le visage de gardien entre ses mains et l'observa un instant, le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas face au contact de la reine. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard. Et dans les prunelles bleutées d'Elsa, il put y lire un brasier ardent qui était en train de naître petit à petit. Il aurait pu attribuer cette étincelle à celle qui avait été présente lorsqu'Elsa avait retrouvé son âme d'enfant. Mais dans son regard, il y régnait quelque chose de plus profond, de plus primitif. Ses iris étaient étonnamment dilatés et le bleu de ses yeux semblait disparaître petit à petit. Jack hypnotisé, demeuré ébloui et immobile par un tel spectacle. Elsa fit bouger tendrement ses pouces pour déposer des caresses sur les joues du jeune homme.

« _Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti._ » Murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, sentant le soulagement dans la voix de la reine, déglutit péniblement.

« _J'étais sur le point._ » Lui répondit-il la voix tremblante.

Comprenant qu'elle avait échappé de peu au départ de Jack, elle glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure argentée. Elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle, qu'il ne disparaisse jamais.

« _Ne pars pas._ » Lui demanda-t-elle, tentant de dissimuler le sanglot naissant dans sa gorge.

Le gardien poussa un soupir, et prit les mains de la reine pour se dégager de son étreinte.

« _L'Homme de la lune m'a mené jusqu'ici pour te faire découvrir ton âme d'enfant. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ici._ »

Et alors que la reine allait contredire le jeune homme, ce dernier leva la main pour lui demander silencieusement de le laisser finir.

« _De plus tu as tes obligations en tant que reine. Si je reste je te décrédibilise. Je me suis attachée à toi Elsa et je ne veux pas que tu paraisses ridicule aux yeux de ton peuple et de ton mari à cause de moi._ »

La jeune femme se saisit des mains de Jack et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Durant sa marche jusqu'à la montagne, il était devenu évident pour elle, qu'il était nécessaire que le gardien reste avec elle. Elsa ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre. Elle qui venait enfin de comprendre ses sentiments, de les ressentir pour la première fois, elle ne voulait pas voir la personne qui lui fait ressentir cela disparaitre. Et a cet instant elle oublia tout, la royauté, les prétendants, son peuple. Il n'existait plus que la jeune femme Elsa qui était en train de faire face à ses nouveaux sentiments.

« _Je t'en supplie_. » Insista-t-elle.

Il aurait été plus facile pour elle de lui exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait mais il y avait quelque chose qui la retenait. Les mots restaient étouffés dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Etait-ce dut à la peur du rejet ou des conséquences que cela pouvait impliquer vis-à-vis de son rang ? Était-ce un reflex de la part de son corps, qui lui ne pouvait oublier la monarchie et Arendelle ? Elsa l'ignorait, mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne pouvait laisser Jack partir. Pas aussi tôt, alors qu'elle venait de comprendre l'importance qu'il avait désormais dans sa vie. Cela était certes égoïste, mais pour une fois, la reine voulait obéir et ce désir soudain.

Le gardien, lui les pieds sur terre, secoua la tête face à la requête de la blonde. En voyant cette dernière si désespérée, un besoin profond naissait en lui, souhaitant la rassurer la prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait ressentir à nouveau ce contact, ce sentiment de bien-être quand Elsa lui avait pris affectueusement le visage. Et cela lui fit peur. Il ne pouvait rester en présence d'Elsa car il ne comprenait pas ce désir naissant, qui le déstabilisait. Et alors qu'inconsciemment il commençait à s'envoler, la reine le prit par le bras pour le retenir.

« _Non._ » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

La voix de la reine lui brisa le cœur. Il ne pouvait la laisser dans cet état. Alors pensant cela suffisant, il se retourna avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et se rapprocha de la reine. Il lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et lui lança un regard taquin. Néanmoins la reine n'était pas dupe, elle savait que cette expression était fausse et dissimulait un mal plus profond.

« _Et les bonnes manières alors ? Et la bienséance ? A mes côtés tu ne pourras la respecter ! Et je ne veux pas que le peuple se retrouve avec une reine rebelle par ma faute_ » Lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au ton moqueur du jeune homme. Ce dernier posa alors sa main sur sa joue et il effleura délicatement ses lèvres avec son pouce.

« _Gardez toujours ce sourire votre Altesse._ »

Et alors que son doigt venait de toucher la lèvre de la reine, le corps du gardien s'enflamma. Il avait soudain très chaud mais se retint de retirer sa main face à la puissante brûlure. Il déglutit péniblement tout en essayant tant bien que mal à ne faire rien paraître. Il vit soudain le regard emplit de larmes de la reine et ne contrôlant plus ses pulsions, il posa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Elsa retint son souffle face au baiser. Les lèvres étaient brûlantes mais le souffle était glacé et cela provoqua de puissants frissons chez la reine. Et alors qu'elle savourait cette délicieuse sensation, une sensation de vide l'emplit quand Jack s'éloigna de la jeune femme.

Soudain Elsa paniqua. Elle était véritablement en train de le perdre. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre, elle avait elle aussi le droit au bonheur. De plus elle avait vu aussi dans le regard de jack cette même lueur, ce même désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. La reine refusait de voir cela disparaître sous ses yeux alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de le vivre.

« _Jack attend !_ » Cira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hésita avant de se retourner, mais il ne put résister à l'envie de voir le visage de la reine une dernière fois. Il lui fit alors face et Elsa se précipita dans ses bras. Le gardien, choqué, ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis finalement, il encercla ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Puis Elsa se recula juste un petit peu pour que leurs visages puissent être l'un en face de l'autre. Elle lut à nouveau cette étincelle qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'esprit et comme une soudaine envie et dans un moment de grande détresse, elle posa son front sur celui de Jack.

« _Au diable la bienséance._ » Murmura-t-elle.

Puis, sans hésitation, elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Jack.


	17. Chapitre 16: Find a way

Au tout début, le gardien ne savait comment réagir. C'était un geste pour lui, qui était inconnu. Il l'avait certes vu certains adultes le faire, mais il avait toujours ignoré la raison de cet acte. Et alors que la reine était au creux de ses bras, ses lèvres douces posées sur les siennes, il ressentit une émotion étrange. Comme un mélange entre une extrême sérénité et un brasier ardent. C'était des sentiments totalement contradictoires, mais la combinaison formait un délicieux chaos, qui donnait des frissons au jeune homme. Et comme obéissant à des instincts qui lui paraissaient totalement nouveaux, il entoura passionnément la taille de la jeune femme, pour la rapprocher de lui et répondit à son baiser. Elsa en eut le souffle coupé par le soudain rapprochement du gardien, et manquait d'air par son étreinte. Mais la reine dans un état de totale extase, se laissa faire, et apprécia l'enlacement. Le vent glacial, à l'extérieur, tapait fortement contre les murs du palais et une tempête de neige était en train de naître à l'extérieur. Mais les deux êtres de glace, ne se préoccupaient pas de ça pour le moment. On eut dit qu'il était dans une bulle profitant de l'instant présent, savourant cette délicieuse sensation, dévorant l'autre passionnément.

Et alors que les deux jeunes amants s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre à travers ce baiser, quelque chose se brisa en Jack Frost. C'était comme une puissante douleur naissant dans sa poitrine, pour ensuite parcourir chaque cellule de son corps. On eut dit que tout était désormais en train de brûler en lui, que chaque parcelle était en train de se consumer. Le jeune homme sous le coup de la douleur retint sa respiration et se détacha doucement d'Elsa. Cette dernière lui lança un regard interrogateur que Jack répondit par un léger sourire. Il reposa ses lèvres contre celles de la reine pour poursuivre leur baiser, malgré la douleur insupportable qui se propageait dans ses veines. Pour pouvoir supporter ce feu qui prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, Jack serra les poings et tenta de s'abandonner et de se concentrer au maximum sur le contact de ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait senti contact aussi doux, aussi délicat et aussi déstabilisant. Malheureusement, le baiser d'Elsa n'atténua pas la douleur. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'éloigner car cela devenait insupportable, alors que le feu venait d'atteindre la pointe de ses doigts, la douleur disparut soudainement. La reine s'éloigna au même moment pour reprendre son souffle et le jeune homme put pousser un soupir de soulagement face à la disparition de la douleur.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers ceux d'Elsa et fut ébloui par son regard. Jamais il n'avait vu des prunelles aussi rayonnantes et respirant autant la joie de vivre. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur indescriptible et il semblait même que le bleu qui régnait à l'intérieur était plus clair, comme si on avait désormais chassé les nuages qui étaient présents pour n'observer désormais qu'un magnifique ciel bleu. Elsa soudain gênée par le regard admirateur que lui lançait le gardien, ferma les yeux et rougit légèrement. Le gardien quant à lui, oubliant ses doutes et ses peurs, et comme répondant à un furieux besoin provenant de son corps, effleura délicatement sa peau, comme la redécouvrant à nouveau. Il toucha le rouge de ses joues et remonta doucement vers ses paupières pour le frôler à peine.

Il remarqua alors que son contact envers la reine semblait plus réel. Que sa peau semblait plus palpable, plus authentique. Il pouvait désormais ressentir désormais chaque parcelle de la peau de la jeune femme.

Il approcha alors ses doigts vers les longs cils d'Elsa, qui commencèrent à papillonner, comme appréciant son contact. Puis il déplaça sa main vers le long de sa joue, savourant la brûlure que provoquait sa peau contre la sienne. Puis comme avide, il effleura délicatement ses lèvres. La reine, en réponse à ce toucher, ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et savourait délicieusement les caresses du gardien. Elle était désormais hypnotisée par ses mains, qui lui offraient de délicieux frissons. Puis Jack fit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou, si frêle et qui tremblait légèrement. Il posa ensuite sa paume sur sa nuque et émit une légère pression pour que la reine approche son visage du sien.

C'était comme si il ne répondait plus de ses actes, que c'était une autre personne aux commandes, qui lui indiquait le bon comportement à adopter face à cette situation. Comme si désormais, il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, ni de ses sentiments. Et répondant à son soudain désir, il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Elsa.

Ce baiser-là avait quelque chose de différent. C'est comme si il parvenait à le savourer véritablement, à pouvoir en profiter pleinement. Le jeune homme retint sous souffle face à cette sensation. Il se sentait désormais comme envahi par ses émotions et ayant la capacité d'agir et de ressentir différemment. Comme un humain. C'était cela, il avait désormais l'impression de tout ressentir comme un être humain. Tout était devenu plus puissant, plus réel. Chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque contact direct avec sa peau, provoquait un raz-de-marée si puissant, qui lui était si inconnu, que le jeune homme était en train de se noyer, sous ce flot d'émotions nouvelles.

A l'extérieur, une tempête de neige était en train de naître. Le vent se déchainait sur la montagne du Nord, et semblait vouloir entrer dans le palais par tous les moyens possibles. Les flocons se transformaient en grêlons et jamais on n'eut vu une tempête si apocalyptique à Arendelle. Et ce chaos, les deux êtres de glace n'en tirent pas compte. Ils étaient comme dans un lieu hors du temps. Tout à l'extérieur était désormais inexistant ou n'était plus important. L'extérieur était flou et avait perdu de sa couleur.

Et puis, alors que Jack Frost commençait peu à peu à se rendre compte du désir qui était en train de monter en lui, il sentit quelque chose d'humide toucher sa joue. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se détacha de la reine, qui était en pleure. Cette dernière effaça rapidement ses larmes en passant ses mains sur son visage et ensuite croisa nerveusement ses mains sur sa poitrine. Comme pour établir une barrière entre elle et Jack. Son regard n'osa affronter celui du gardien.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque.

La jeune femme retint un sanglot quand elle entendit la voix de l'esprit de l'hiver. C'est comme si d'un coup tout devenait réel. Comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que cela s'était véritablement passé et qu'elle allait devoir en subir les conséquences. Comme l'épée de Damoclès tombant brutalement sur elle.

« _Je ne peux pas._ » Chuchota-t-elle la voix devenue aiguë par le sanglot.

Le gardien, face à ces paroles, voulut au mieux ne pas montrer ce que cela provoqua en lui. C'était comme recevoir un couteau dans le ventre. Il venait de découvrir cette sensation si merveilleuse, et il devait y renoncer aussi rapidement. Cela le rendit particulièrement triste. Mais d'une part, Jack comprit le regret de la reine. Elle ne pouvait agir sans conséquence, sans que cela ne soit nocif pour son pays. Et pourtant, égoïstement Jack croyait qu'il y avait une possibilité de tout arranger pour revivre cet instant à nouveau. Il lui prit tendrement le menton pour lui faire face et il lui offrit un sourire plein de bienveillance et d'encouragement.

« _Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas encore mariée. Tu n'es même pas encore fiancée._ » Lui dit-il avec son air habituellement taquin.

Il voulait tenter de faire sourire la reine, d'établir à nouveau cette confiance mutuelle qui s'était installée entre les deux. Et même si il essayait de paraitre calme et sûr de lui par cet air moqueur sur le visage, son cœur battait à la chamade, tandis qu'il attendait avec empressement la réponse de la jeune femme. Cette dernière malheureusement ne sourit pas devant les paroles du gardien. Bien au contraire, son sanglot se renforça et une autre larme coula le long de sa joue, rosie par le baiser.

Elle regarda Jack un long moment et le visage de ce dernier se durcit en comprenant le silence de la reine.

« _Je suis désolée._ » Murmura-t-elle.

Le gardien serra les poings. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

« _Pas avec le boiteux fortement ennuyant ? Dis-moi que tu as trouvé au moins quelqu'un qui te mérite._ » Lui demanda-t-il en tentant de contrôler la colère naissante dans sa voix.

A nouveau Elsa ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder tristement le visage du gardien passer de la tendresse à l'incompréhension, puis à la fureur. Face à l'absence de réponse de sa part, le jeune homme inconsciemment créa un cercle de pics de glace autour d'eux. La reine comprit alors l'étendue de la rage de Jack et se sentit affreusement mal. Elle ne pensait pas que l'esprit de l'hiver serait capable de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle se jeta alors sur lui et prit en coupe son visage.

« _Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je dois me marier pour mon peuple, pour lui donner un héritier, tu le sais. Harold était la personne la plus gentille parmi les prétendants._ » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Pour le calmer un peu plus, elle caressa avec ses pouces les joues du gardien. Puis elle déplaça sa main droite vers les cheveux qui trônaient au bord de sa nuque pour les caresser affectueusement.

« _Quand j'ai confirmé mon souhait de le revoir, je n'avais encore pris compte de mes sentiments pour toi. C'est juste après que j'ai compris._ » Lui avoua-t-elle.

A ces mots, les pics de glace disparurent et la colère sur le visage du gardien avec. Il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse dans son regard. Il n'y avait plus qu'un grand trou sombre qui régnait dans ses yeux. Si profond, qu'Elsa se détourna pour ne pas plonger dans ce gouffre sans fin. Elle déglutit péniblement et lui refit face à nouveau, souhaitant prouver sa sincérité en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« _C'est si étrange, si nouveau._ » Déclara-t-elle doucement.

Jack se saisit de la main de la reine encore sur sa joue et il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa paume. Une fois de plus il ne savait d'où lui provenait ce geste, c'était comme répondre mécaniquement à son corps.

« _Si étrange._ » Répéta-t-il.

Elsa face à ce geste, lui offrit un grand sourire sincère que Jack lui rendit. Puis elle leva son regard sur la coiffe sur la reine et il poussa un long soupir. Il prit alors la tiare qui trônait fièrement sur la tête d'Elsa et la regarda avec une grande mélancolie.

« _Mais malgré tout, tu es promis à cet idiot._ »

Elsa déglutit face à la phrase du gardien.

« _Pas officiellement mais oui._ »

Jack lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« _Sa venue était dans le but de m'épouser, mais aucune demande n'a été prononcé. Sans parents pour nous promettre l'un à l'autre, c'est à nous de faire le premier pas. Je pense que tout deviendra officiel après plusieurs rencontres avec lui._ » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tristement. Puis soudain une idée lui vint et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« _Alors comme rien n'est officiel, tu n'as pas à lui dire oui !_ » S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune reine fronça les sourcils.

« _Comment ça ?_ »

Le gardien posa sa main sur la joue d'Elsa et il colla son front au sien. Une étincelle de bonheur brillait désormais dans les prunelles de Jack.

« _Comme rien n'est déclaré, ne l'épouse pas !_ »

La jeune femme hoqueta d'horreur devant les propos de l'esprit de l'hiver. Puis elle regarda avec pitié le jeune homme, tout en retenant une larme qui menaçait de couler.

Le gardien la comprenait dans certains aspects certes, mais il n'avait pas acquis la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre les responsabilités de la royauté. Et ce que s'apprêtait à lui répondre Elsa la mettait énormément mal à l'aise, mais cela lui brisait aussi le cœur, de devoir lui faire tant de mal.

« _Oh… Jack_.» Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le concerné perçu la tristesse présente dans la voix d'Elsa et l'étincelle brillante dans ses yeux disparut aussitôt. Et la regarda alors avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage et la reine avait l'impression d'être face à un enfant désolé, qui avait appris que la magie n'existait pas dans ce monde.

« _Comment vas-tu faire entre le mariage et moi ?_ » Osa-t-il lui demander.

Jamais il ne se sentait aussi angoissé par une réponse. La jeune femme réfléchit un instant puis poussa un soupir.

« _Je l'ignore encore._ »

Puis elle tenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin qui se voulait encourageant et elle prit la couronne des mains du gardien pour la ranger dans la poche de sa cape.

« _Mais pour l'instant oublions le mariage. Après tout Harold ne me supportera peut-être pas et ne fera jamais sa demande._ » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire timide. Néanmoins Elsa se surprit à avoir autant d'assurance et de sérénité face à cela. Mais elle désirait plus que tout être avec Jack, poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce baiser. C'était comme une évidence et apparemment pour Jack aussi. Tout comme ce dernier, elle était déconcertée face à ce flot d'émotion. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Et même si son tuteur lui avait préparé contre une épidémie ou même contre une guerre, elle n'avait jamais été préparée à cela. Mais cela était si libérateur de pouvoir s'abandonner dans les bras du gardien. Alors souhaitant par-dessus revivre cette sensation, ce frisson de bien-être, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Et ainsi confiné au milieu d'une tempête, les deux êtres de glace passèrent la nuit à s'embrasser et à rire comme auparavant. Et jamais les deux ne s'étaient sentis aussi bien, aussi apaisés.

C'était comme un second souffle en dehors des responsabilités, de la royauté et du règlement des gardiens. Comme le calme avant la tempête. Car les deux amants savaient que bientôt ils allaient devoir faire face à un choix cornélien. Et Elsa commençait même déjà à se poser des questions. Elle ne savait que faire. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait totalement comblée et heureuse, ici aux côtés du gardien, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait se marier bientôt, avec une tête couronnée et que cela risquait de blesser le jeune homme. Et mêle si il était trop tôt pour l'envisager, la reine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un éventuel mariage entre eux serait également impossible. De par le statut du gardien mais aussi pour son invisibilité face au peuple. Elle allait se condamner et se décrédibiliser si elle évoquait l'existence d'un esprit de l'hiver mais si elle rajoutait aussi qu'elle souhaitait être avec lui. Elle devait le repousser pour le bien de Jack, mais pour le sien aussi. Plus il s'attache l'un à l'autre, plus la séparation sera difficile. Et pourtant Elsa, ne pouvait se détacher de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Même si la peur lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche, son esprit refusait de penser à toutes les conséquences qui allaient suivre. Car ils le savaient, une fois la nuit terminée, une fois la reine de retour au palais, les choses allaient être différentes. Alors pour ne pas devoir faire face à cela aussi rapidement, ils profitèrent au maximum de l'instant présent, espérant de tout cœur que le soleil ne se lève jamais.

Malheureusement, ce dernier commença à timidement apparaître au sommet de la montagne du Nord et peu à peu il s'imposa sur chaque recoin du paysage. La neige déposée durant la tempête scintillait légèrement et formait une couche blanche épaisse qui recouvrait toute la montagne. Le spectacle était éblouissant et pourtant aucun des amants n'y prêta attention. Chacun était concentré sur le visage de l'autre. Ne voulant oublier aucun trait, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était comme si ils étaient sortis d'un rêve et redoutaient de la réalité, que cette dernière n'efface cette nuit.

Jack prit timidement les mains de la reine entre les siennes et les serra fortement. Il évitait son regard, pour ne pas lui faire part de sa peine. La jeune femme comprenant son geste, lui prit le menton pour lui faire face et posa son front sur le sien. Ils avaient tous les deux les paupières closes. Ils savouraient l'instant présent une dernière fois. Autour d'eux, le silence, le calme absolu, ils n'entendaient uniquement que leur souffle qui se confondait.

« _J'espère que tu restes du coup ?_ » Lui demande Elsa avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

Le jeune homme, les yeux toujours fermés, émit un petit rire cristallin. Puis il reprit son sérieux et ouvrit ses paupières, pour faire comprendre le sérieux de ses propos. La reine se plongea alors dans son regard, en attendant avec empressement sa réponse.

« _Si tu me demandes de rester, je serais là._ » Lui annonça-t-il solennellement.

Elsa pendant un bref instant hésita. Elle repensa alors à la séparation qui deviendrait douloureuse au fil du temps, au mariage, à la douleur de le perdre après s'être autant attaché. Puis elle repensa au moment qu'ils venaient de passer toute la nuit et égoïstement, elle voulut le revivre le plus possible.

« _Reste s'il te plaît._ » Lui demanda-t-elle presque comme un supplice.

Le jeune homme, ravi par la réponse, eut un grand sourire sur le visage et embrassa avec avidité la reine, qui lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'empressement. Et après un long instant, alors qu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, un vent d'air frais leur souffla au visage comme pour les ramener à la réalité et les forcer à se séparer à nouveau. Les deux jeunes amants poussèrent un soupir et la reine eut un sourire triste sur le visage.

« _Je dois y aller. On m'attend au palais._ » Annonça-t-elle.

Le gardien en voyant la mine triste de la jeune femme, fit de manière exagérée une révérence.

« _Si Votre Majesté veut bien que je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa demeure_ ».

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire la reine et cette dernière lui répondit en prenant sa robe sur les côtés et en pliant les genoux.

« _Vous m'en serez bien aise, Monsieur Frost._ » Lui répondit-elle avec son air royal sur le visage.

Le concerné ricana et il lui présenta son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher dessus.

« _Sans voler bien naturellement, sinon le peuple risquerait d'avoir une crise cardiaque en vous voyant dans les airs !_ »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules face aux propos du gardien.

« _Après tout, j'ai déjà gelé le royaume sous leurs yeux, il ne serait plus à ça près_ ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Et ainsi, les deux êtres de glace continuèrent leur chemin, sans cesser de plaisanter, de rire et de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Et comme trop aveuglé par leur bonheur éphémère, ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence d'une ombre dissimulée dans la forêt qui faisait face au palais.

La silhouette sortit discrètement de sa cachette et en voyant les deux jeunes amants, eut un sourire malsain affiché sur le visage.

« _Profite bien Jack Frost._ » Murmura-t-elle.

Et l'ombre disparut.


	18. Chapitre 17: Don't want to lose you now

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois qu'Elsa et Jack avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Tout paraissait si nouveau, si excitant, que personne ne s'était véritablement préoccupé des conséquences de leur liaisons. Les deux amants profitaient juste pleinement de ces nouvelles sensations qui les embrasaient pleinement.

Ils étaient presque tout le temps ensemble. Le gardien après avoir vérifié que l'hiver prenait bien place dans toute l'Europe s'empressait de rejoindre la jeune femme au palais, très tôt le matin de telle manière à ne pas louper un seul instant en sa présence. Et tout le long de la journée, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire rire la reine et cette dernière avait des fois du mal à se retenir alors que ces obligations princières nécessitaient d'elle une concentration ultime. Puis quand le soleil disparaissait et que la jeune femme pouvait enfin ôter sa couronne, les deux êtres de glace pouvaient profiter pleinement chacun l'un de l'autre, la plupart de la nuit. Et quand le sommeil prenait possession de la blonde, l'esprit de l'hiver n'ayant besoin de repos, se contentait de l'observer dormir le reste de la nuit.

Les baisers devenaient sensuels, les gestes plus osés, et pourtant, leurs longues nuits restaient chastes. Aucun ne souhaitait véritablement aller plus loin pour l'instant. Tout d'abord parce que l'un ignorait véritablement ce qu'il fallait faire étant donné son état d'enfant éternel jusque-là, et l'autre gênée de devoir autant s'abandonner à une personne aussi rapidement. Il y avait de cela certes, mais aussi alors qu'elle embrassait le gardien et que le tout devenait plus insistant, elle ne pouvait refréner cet ordre établi, qui l'obligeait à devoir rester pure jusqu'à son mariage et de devoir le donner seulement et uniquement à son mari.

Alors durant cette semaine et ces longues nuits, les deux jeunes amants se contentaient de savourer ces nouvelles sensations, qui paraissent certes anodines, mais qui sont pourtant si puissantes, pour eux qui ignoraient tout de cela. Ils parlaient, profitaient de l'instant, jouaient parfois aussi dans la neige qu'ils avaient créée dans la pièce tels des enfants.

Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent dans leur relation et de presque enfantin. Il est vrai que chacun ignorant comment devait se comporter normalement un couple, ne savait que faire face à l'autre. Alors tout simplement, ils obéissaient à leur instinct. Si l'un souhaitait embrasser l'autre, il s'exécutait automatiquement. Il n'y avait pas de réflexion avant chaque geste et pouvoir s'abandonner à l'autre aussi facilement, et cela apportait un sentiment de pure liberté, surtout pour Elsa.

Pourtant malgré ces instants de bonheur, quand Jack à l'aube partait pour répandre l'hiver, quand la reine se retrouvait seule, une peur immense lui rongeant le cœur se faisait ressentir. Il est vrai qu'après cette fameuse soirée où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, Elsa ne pouvait refréner cette panique soudaine, qu'elle ressentait, une fois seule, face à elle-même. Une peur lui dévorait le ventre dès que l'absence de Jack se faisait ressentir et dès que sa raison reprenait le dessus sur sa passion.

Elle savait que la menace du mariage planait sur elle, et la reine ne savait que faire face à cela. En étant avec Jack, elle ne voulait certainement pas se marier avec l'héritier de Berk. Et pourtant elle avait fait une promesse envers son peuple et désormais après l'annonce publique, elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Et parfois Elsa se dit avec regret qu'il aurait été plus facile de faire face à ce mariage forcé si elle n'avait pas connu ce qu'elle vivait avec l'esprit de l'hiver. Et face à cette pensée, à chaque fois, la jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Cette relation était à la fois un merveilleux présent mais aussi un horrible poison qui lui rongeait l'âme.

La reine n'avait jamais fait part de cela à Jack, il était encore trop tôt. Elle ne voulait faire exploser cette bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux une fois ensembles. Et pourtant, en une journée d'hiver plutôt rude, la jeune femme dut faire face à une nouvelle qui la ramena violemment face à la réalité.

Une tempête de neige faisait rage à l'extérieur et Elsa comme hypnotisée par cela, observa la valse que formait le déchaînement des flocons dans les airs. La reine avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit dernière avec le gardien. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et contre son cou. Cette nuit-là, ils avaient découvert une nouvelle proximité et les échanges ne paraissaient plus si innocents que cela. Elsa posa une main sur son cou et poussa un long soupir de bonheur.

Elle ferma les yeux et se replongea sur cette merveilleuse sensation que lui avait fait découvrir Jack, qui était le désir. C'était comme si ses veines étaient en feux, tout le long de la soirée, et cela avait eu tendance à désorienter la jeune reine, elle qui ne vivait que au travers du froid et de la glace. Il était étrange de décrire ce qui s'était véritablement passé, car avec un regard extérieur, les gestes semblaient anodins, et pourtant pour la jeune femme et pour l'esprit il y avait quelque chose de plus passionné, de plus proche. La manière dont ce dernier l'avait touché hier paraissait chaste, mais il y accordait une telle importance et une telle insistance que cela avait embrasé la reine pour la première fois. Cette toute nouvelle sensation avait quelque peu mis mal à l'aise Elsa car elle ne savait comment réagir face à cela. On lui avait appris à gérer un royaume et non sa sexualité. Et il serait tout à fait gênant d'en parler à William. Et poser des questions à sa sœur provoquerait des doutes chez cette dernière et Elsa voulait conserver leur relation secrète à tout prix. Elle devait faire face à cela seule.

La reine en pensant à cela soupira et quitta la fenêtre pour se diriger vers son trône. Face à ce mouvement, le bracelet offert par le jeune homme juste avant le bal émit un léger bruit. En s'asseyant un l'observa longuement et eut un léger sourire e repensant à l'expression de ce dernier cette nuit-là. En effet, il était facile de comprendre sa gêne face à ces nouvelles sensations, et pourtant quand ses lèvres touchaient la peau d'Elsa, il était pris d'une assurance que la jeune femme lui enviait. Mais son regard avant son départ trahissait d'un malaise innocent que la reine pouvait aisément comprendre. Elle savait qu'il était aussi difficile pour lui de devoir faire face à ces émotions si… adultes. Elsa prit alors le bracelet et le posa contre son cœur. Elle n'était finalement pas si seule que cela.

Brusquement on frappa de manière énergique à la porte. Elsa se retourna dans sa direction et hocha doucement la tête envers les gardes pour que ces derniers l'ouvrent. William, le souffle cour, se précipita dans la pièce et rejoignit avec hâte la reine.

« _C'est bon votre Altesse ! C'est bon !_ » Dit-il avec un enjouement peu habituel.

La jeune femme sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son tuteur. Il était rare de le voir se comporter ainsi. Lui qui accordait tant d'importance aux bonnes manières et au bon paraître. Et même si il était amusant de voir la dégaine du vieil homme, le cœur d'Elsa s'emballa par crainte de son annonce.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

William reprit son souffle, ce qui eut le don d'agacer la jeune femme, qui désirait une réponse rapide, pour calmer la panique qui se propageait dans chacun de ses muscles. Son tuteur se rapprocha et lui offrit un sourire ravi.

« _Harold, l'héritier de Berk, vient tout juste de m'annoncer qu'il passera deux semaines à Arendelle, pour avoir le plaisir de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Cela annonce un mariage certain !_ » Annonça-t-il avec joie.

La reine à ses mots, se raidit. Elle eut soudain du mal à reprendre son souffle. Aussi rapidement ? Dans sa tête se forma le souvenir de Jack déçu face aux propos de la jeune femme durant le bal, quand cette dernière lui avait demandé de partir, de lui laisser de l'espace pour pouvoir faire face plus facilement au mariage. Elle déglutit péniblement et son cœur se serra face à cette image.

« _Quand arrive-t-il ?_ »

William lut la douleur dans le regard de la jeune femme et tout engouement disparut de son visage. Elsa lisait désormais dans ses yeux de la peine et un profond remord.

« _Dans les jours qui viennent_ » Répondit-il la voix soudainement enrouée.

La respiration d'Elsa se coupa à nouveau. Elle allait devoir en parler à Jack dès ce soir. Dès ce soir, tout sera fini. Elle savait que le jeune homme n'allait pouvoir supporter cela, ce qui était compréhensible. Tout cela était si nouveau et devoir faire face à un tel dilemme si vite était douloureux pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments, de profiter de ces moments fabuleux, qu'elle allait devoir leu dire adieu. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tomber véritablement amoureuse. Jack avait été comme un espoir pour elle, comme un espoir pour connaître cela, qui venait d'être réduit à néant.

William en voyant le visage de la reine sombrer dans la douleur, lui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« _Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour vous de faire cela. Vous êtes très courageuse et vos parents seraient fiers de vous. Je prends conscience de la difficulté de ces actes, et je vous promets d'être toujours proche de vous, autant que vous le désirez. Votre sœur sera là également, pour vous soutenir._ » Lui déclara-t-il avec honnêteté.

Normalement la reine l'aurait remercié pour ces paroles si douces, car cela faisait partie des codes de la bienséance. Mais la jeune femme en avait plus qu'assez. Elle devait donner son corps et sa vie à un inconnu au nom de la bienséance et de la couronne. Alors délicatement elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son tuteur et commença à se diriger vers les portes principales.

« _Veuillez m'excuser William. Je vais m'absenter pour la journée. Pouvez-vous annuler mes rendez-vous, je vous prie._ »

Le tuteur comprit que les propos de la reine n'étaient pas véritablement une requête, c'était un ordre. Ce dernier hocha la tête simplement, mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'une grande tristesse. Et rendant les faits plus réels, Elsa détourna rapidement son regard et se précipita vers le palais des glaces.

Voilà ce qui allait provoquer la déchirure entre les deux êtres de glace. Elsa en était consciente. Et en se remémorant cet événement qui avait eu lieu i peine quelques heures, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes.

Une fois au palais des glaces, elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de trouver une solution, pour éviter cela, pour éviter de faire du mal à Jack. Elle avait surmonté la douleur de devoir se marier à quelqu'un de force, mais ce qui lui déchirait désormais le cœur, c'était de devoir faire souffrir jack contre sa volonté. Car cette nouvelle allait le chambouler et le détruire, la reine en avait pleinement conscience et cela la tuait intérieurement. Et après s'être rendue compte qu'aucune solution n'était possible, qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue à cette situation, la jeune femme, le cœur lourd, se mit à chercher un moyen d'amener le sujet de façon à blesser le moins possible le gardien. Et durant plusieurs heures, elle se mit à faire les cent pas, tournant en rond sans cesse dans le palais. Ses talons claquaient bruyamment sur la glace et il semblait que le bruit devenait de plus en plus assourdissant. Puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement à cause du vent puissant qui régnait à l'extérieur, sortant Elsa de ses nombreux questionnements. La reine se précipita pour la fermer. Les bourrasques étaient puissantes et la jeune femme dut avoir recours à sa magie pour y parvenir. Puis elle observa la tempête extérieure, comme lorsqu'elle était à Arendelle il y a quelques heures, avant que sa vie ne sombre véritablement dans le chaos.

Et l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si Jack n'était pas déjà au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer et si la tempête ne provenait pas de l'esprit, révélant sa colère. Mais étonnamment il était difficile pour la jeune femme de voir de la colère dans les yeux du gardien. Lui qui était si innocent, qui respirait autant la joie de vivre. Les premières semaines où elle l'avait connue jamais elle n'avait croisé de personne plus souriant que lui. Puis Elsa constata que depuis que le chemin de Jack avait croisé celui de la reine, l'esprit de l'amusement avait perdue de sa bonne humeur. Elle se rappela de cette profonde tristesse dans ses yeux durant le bal. Elle se rappela de la déception qui régnait sur ses traits alors qu'elle annonçait son mariage prochain. L'esprit perdait de sa joie et de sa lueur au côté de la jeune reine. La culpabilité envahit le cœur d'Elsa.

« _A cause de moi, il fait face à des émotions si négatives_ » Murmura-t-elle.

Le vent comme en guise de réponse lança une nouvelle bourrasque, qui menaça d'ouvrir à nouveau la fenêtre.

Puis succombant à la lourdeur que provoquait en elle ce flot de sentiment, la jeune femme s'effondra et versa quelques larmes. Il était véritablement difficile de décrire précisément son état. Autant d'émotions si forts, si puissantes en si peu de temps et qui changeait si rapidement. En une seule journée, elle était passée à un état de béatitude totale, a de la peur, de la colère, de la tristesse et désormais de la culpabilité.

Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Elle avait peur à la fois de perdre Jack, mais aussi de sa réaction face à l'annonce, de devoir se marier, de devoir renoncer à lui. Jamais la reine n'avait fait face à une si grande peur qui lui rongeait chaque partie de son corps. Même lors de son couronnement elle n'avait été aussi terrifiée, aussi terrorisée. Soudain la reine se mit à trembler, comme prise de spasme. Cela ressemblait fortement à une crise de panique. Son sang se glaça et son cœur s'emballa provoquant une forte pression dans la poitrine. Le souffle s'accéléra brusquement, provoquant une buée d'air froid a chaque expiration et Elsa se rendit compte qu'elle venait de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Des pics de glace se formèrent autour d'elle, créant une muraille de glace infranchissable. Le vent devenait également de plus en plus insistant contre les murs du palais. Tout ce qui entourait la reine devenait chaotique. Les bruits assourdissants s'enchaînaient ne laissant aucun moment de repos, le froid s'accentuait, les pics continuaient d'apparaître. Tout était hors de contrôle et la jeune femme à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort entoura ses bars atour de ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait désormais ne plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. C'est trop pour elle beaucoup trop d'émotions en une seule journée, cela devenait insupportable.

Et alors que la glace commençait à l'enfermer peu à peu dans un espace clos et restreint un bruit se fit ressentir, ainsi qu'un cri de joie.

« _Elsa !_ » Hurla une voix pleine d'entrain.

En entendant la voix de Jack, la reine se calma et tout le chaos disparut instantanément. Les pics n'étaient plus présents, le vent s'était calmé, et même les larmes de la reine avaient disparu. Le seul bruit qui résonna dans la pièce, était les profonds battements du cœur d'Elsa, qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Elle se tourna pour observer la lune qui dominait pleinement dans le ciel obscure. Il était déjà si tard ! Et la reine n'avait pu préparer une manière douce d'annoncer l'arrivée de son futur mari.

Elle se raidit en sentant un léger vent hivernal, qui se glissa à ses pieds. Cela était devenu un signe discret provoquait par le jeune homme pour annoncer son arrivée, sans choquer Elsa ce qui risquerait d'inquiéter ses alentours. Le gardien était dans la pièce et la jeune femme lui tournait le dos. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tout en priant de retenir ses larmes et elle lui fit face.

Le jeune gardien, avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle de joie si puissante régnait dans ses prunelles. Elsa en fut éblouie, l'espace d'un instant. Elle eut l'impression de retrouver ce visage si enfantin qui faisait partie du charme de l'esprit. Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui rendre son sourire, une pensée lui effleura l'esprit, qui coupa toute joie en elle.

 _Son sourire ne tardera pas à disparaitre._

Et maintenant que Jack était en face d'elle, il lui était encore plus difficile de devoir faire face à cela.

Ce dernier ne se doutant de rien, s'approcha précipitamment de la jeune femme, puis pris son visage en coupe avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Etrangement, le baiser était court et rapide. Habituellement, le gardien aimait faire trainer le baiser le plus longtemps possible. Mais pour une fois, et avec le cœur lourd, Elsa se rendit compte qu'elle préférait que son contact n'est pas été plus long. Elle aurait eu du mal à rester concentrée, et aurait probablement abandonné d'annoncer la nouvelle au gardien. Mais elle n'avait désormais plus le choix, elle devait le faire avant qu'elle ne succombe à la peur et empire la situation.

« _Jack, je…_ » Commença-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Mais elle fut stoppée car Jack la prit dans ses bars et la fit tournée plusieurs fois ans les airs.

« _Oh Elsa tu ne devineras jamais !_ » Cria-t-il presque.

Puis il la reposa doucement et la prit par les épaules, avec une grande tendresse. Ses traits trahissaient l'excitation d'un enfant face aux premières chutes de neige. Ne pouvant soutenir son regard, Elsa détourna le visage avec un air triste. Le jeune homme trop préoccupée par sa nouvelle, ne remarqua pas le geste de la reine.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Jack, avant de répondre prit doucement le menton de la jeune femme pour l'approcher du sien.

« _On m'a vu._ _Un autre adulte que toi m'a vu aujourd'hui !_ »


	19. Chapitre 18: Need to find a solution

La reine mit un long instant avant de réagir. Puis quand elle comprit enfin ce que lui avait annoncé le gardien, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

« _P…Pardon ?_ » Bégaya-t-elle.

Elsa ne savait comment réagir, elle était désarçonnée face à cette situation. Elle se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte du gardien et se recula un peu comme pour éclaircir ses idées. Elle observa un instant le visage de Jack, et ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur face à la joie qui irradiait sur son visage. Car elle savait qu'elle allait devoir la briser. Pourtant la jeune femme comme intriguée, et cherchant à tout prix à éviter la discussion si terrible sur l'arrivée d'Harold, ne put s'empêcher de questionner l'esprit de l'hiver.

« _Qui est cette personne ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Jack fut ravi de l'intérêt porté par Elsa sur cet événement. Il est vrai que le jeune homme avait une certaine crainte face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Car cela symbolisait qu'il n'était plus seul au monde, que la reine en soi n'était plus exceptionnelle, en étant la seule adulte à le voir. Et le gardien s'apprêtait déjà à trouver les paroles exactes pour rassurer Elsa, afin qu'elle sache que peu importe le nombre de personnes qui étaient capables de le voir, elle resterait unique à ses yeux. Mais finalement la réaction de la jeune femme n'était pas celle attendue par Jack et ce dernier en fut soulagé et heureux. Sous le coup de l'excitation, il prit à nouveau les mains d'Elsa et les caressa tendrement, tout en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« _Je l'ignore. Je venais te voir au palais mais lorsque je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais pas là j'ai voulu partir vers la montagne mais sur mon chemin j'ai croisé ton tuteur._ » Expliqua-t-il.

La reine eut un hoquet de surprise.

« _Non, non Elsa ce n'est pas ton tuteur !_ » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Et pour la calmer il effectua une légère pression sur ses mains, comme pour lui faire comprendre le soutien qui lui apportait.

« _Lorsque j'ai croisé ton tuteur » Continua-t-il, « Il était avec un autre homme, que je connais pas, que je n'ai jamais vu au palais. Il parlait de toi. Alors curieux, j'ai voulu m'approcher pour écouter._ »

Il lança un regard timide à la jeune femme, pour s'assure qu'elle ne lui tienne pas rigueur de sa curiosité. Cette dernière ne réagit pas, trop concentrée sur son histoire.

« _C'est alors qu'en m'approchant, l'homme avec qui parlait William s'est retourné et m'a fixé droit dans les yeux. Et il a failli s'étrangler en voyant que mes pieds me touchaient pas le sol._ » Annonça-t-il avec un léger rire.

Il est vrai que l'expression de cet inconnu fut très drôle au début pour le gardien. Mais cela ne dura pas, car se rendant compte de la situation, l'excitation prit le pas sur l'hilarité chez Jack et il s'était précipité vers le palais des glaces pour le raconter à Elsa. En se rappelant ce souvenir, un nouveau sourire prit place sur le visage du gardien, si grand et si rayonnant que la reine fut un instant éblouie.

« _Pourquoi peut-il te voir à ton avis ?_ » Le questionna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« _Je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'il croit en moi. C'est pour cela que les enfants peuvent me voir. Néanmoins, cela reste étrange cela fait trois cents cinquante ans que je vis et en moins d'un an deux adultes peuvent le faire._ »

Puis, tendrement il leva la main, pour caresser la joue d'Elsa. Dans ces yeux, il était possible de lire une très grande affection pour la jeune femme.

« _Tant de choses exceptionnelles se passent ici_ » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elsa comprit alors qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de l'inconnu qui avait pu le voir, mais aussi de leur relation. Elle lui accorda un léger sourire, et le gardien, prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elsa aurait dû le repousser et lui dire toute la vérité. Car malgré cet évènement, la menace du mariage planait toujours sur le jeune couple. Elle était inévitable. Mais la jeune femme voulait profiter encore un instant de la présence du gardien. Elle aimait sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, qui la serrait si fort, manquant de l'étouffer. Elle aimait sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation était si étrange ! Comme si ses lèvres et celles de Jack habituellement froides, produisaient à leurs contacts un brasier ardent. C'était à la fois douloureux mais terriblement jouissif.

L'espace d'un instant, la reine se laissa submerger par la magie de ce baiser, mais bien vite, elle redescendit sur terre, dans la triste réalité. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle devait profiter de cet instant, de mémoriser chaque mouvements, chaque sensations produits par Jack, car ceci était probablement leur dernier baiser.

Elle voulut alors à travers cela, lui transmettre toute son affection et toute sa reconnaissance. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que grâce à lui, Elsa avait pu souffler, voir le monde sous un autre angle, profiter l'espace d'un court instant de son état d'inconscience. Elle avait appris à vivre comme un enfant, et elle avait appris à accorder sa confiance à une autre personne que sa sœur. Et d'une certaine manière, même s'il était trop tôt et trop dur de l'admettre, grâce à Jack, Elsa avait appris à aimer. Elle voulut alors lui faire comprendre tout cela à travers ce baiser, et sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme laissa échapper une larme au coin de l'œil, qui se glissa entre leurs lèvres.

Sentant l'étrange gout salé sur les lèvres de la reine, Jack rompit le baiser et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il remarqua alors la trace laissée par la larme sur la joue d'Elsa. Il passa alors son pouce dessus pour l'effacer doucement. Puis il observa un instant le visage de la reine et il perçut dans ses yeux enfin la douleur qui tiraillait la jeune femme. Il se détacha alors brusquement d'elle, comprenant la gravité de la situation.

Un long silence s'installa. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, car ils savaient ce que cette discussion allait engager. Jack ignorait de quoi il s'agissait préciser mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une vague idée.

« _Elsa ?_ » Osa-t-il alors demander.

Il voulait savoir, pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé. Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien encore. Si ce n'était que dans son esprit qu'il avait mal interprété la douleur présente sur le visage de la reine. Il s'était sûrement produit quelque chose d'autre. Cela n'avait en aucun cas un lien avec lui. Il le fallait. Il déglutit péniblement alors qu'il attendait une réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Cette dernière serra les poings avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle se détourna de Jack, elle ne pouvait supporter davantage la détresse qui régnait dans ses yeux. Il était temps, il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière.

« _Le roi Harold va venir pour quelques semaines à Arendelle._ » Annonça-t-elle tristement.

Le jeune homme, les lèvres pincées ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il se doutait que cela allait devoir arriver et que leur relation n'allait rien changée. Elle était une reine et avait des obligations il le comprenait. Mais néanmoins, il avait peut-être espéré qu'elle allait repousser l'union.

« _Pour quelles raisons ?_ »

Elsa fut choquée par la question. La présence du prétendant était pourtant évidente. Mais en cet instant, le comportement enfantin de Jack reprenait le dessus. Il voulait entendre, les mots sortir de la bouche de la reine, sans cela il refusait de croire en ce qui allait se produire. Il était idiot de faire cela, de jouer l'ignorant, cela n'allait en rien retarder l'inévitable.

Et pourtant la jeune femme ne répondit pas à la colère du gardien. Lorsqu'elle se trouve face à ce Jack si enfantin, si naïf et si fragile, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger, comme répondant à un instinct maternel. Elle voulait à ce moment le préserver dans la dureté de la vie qu'il semblait être en train de découvrir, malgré son grand âge.

« _Oh Jack._ » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le gardien ne perçut pas ses paroles, et ainsi ne pût distinguer la détresse et la désolation présente dans la voix de la reine. Il restait de glace, impassible, toujours en attendant une réponse d'Elsa. Cette dernière se rapprocha de l'esprit, voulant lui caresser la joue, comme il lui avait fait juste avant, pour lui apporter son soutien, mais il se recula brusquement. Elle laissa retomber lourdement sa main, avant d'échapper un soupire triste.

« _Pour mieux faire ma connaissance_ _apparemment_.» Murmura-t-elle.

Cette fois ci, le jeune homme perçut ses paroles. Il serra les poings à nouveau. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » Siffla-t-il.

Elsa en percevant la grande colère dans la voix de l'esprit, retint un sanglot. Elle savait qu'il dissimulait son chagrin par la haine et cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir le faire tant de mal.

« _Tu le sais pourquoi._ » Lui répondit-elle la voix aiguë, tant il lui était difficile de retenir ses sanglots.

Jack se rapprocha alors pour prendre le menton de la reine, et leva son visage vers le sien. Le geste contre toute attente était toujours aussi doux et tendre. Elle savait que sa colère n'était qu'en surface, qu'elle était uniquement un masque.

« _Dis-le !_ » Hurla-t-il.

La détresse résonnait dans sa voix, et la reine ferma les yeux, pour le plus croiser son regard si triste. Malgré les traits tiraillaient par la haine, il était possible de distinguer ce gouffre géant dans ses prunelles trahissant un profond chagrin. Et face à cela elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme.

« _Pour une éventuelle union entre nos pays, pour un mariage à venir_. »

Jack relâcha la reine en poussant un léger soupire, mais ne s'éloigna pas d'Elsa. Tout cela était donc bien vrai.

« _Si vite.._ » Échappa-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête tristement. Toujours en évitant son regard. Jack quant à lui, ne savait que répondre. Il voulait trouver une solution pour éviter cela. Maintenant que la réalité lui faisait face, il devait sauver ce qu'il vivait avec elle.

Durant cette semaine, ces sensations lui avaient semblé si puissantes, si euphoriques, qu'il avait été comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait alors tout oublié, le statut de la jeune femme, ses prétendants, ses responsabilités, son mariage. Plus rien n'avait importé mis à part Elsa et son rôle de gardien. Il pensait avoir le temps pour pouvoir arranger ce problème. Mais on ne lui avait accordé qu'une seule et unique semaine, sans se préoccuper de cela. Désormais il ne pouvait plus ignorer le mariage qui pesait sur leur relation.

« _Et nous ?_ » Osa-t-il lui demander.

La jeune femme releva alors brusquement la tête en offrant un regard surpris envers le gardien. Elle pensait qu'il allait partir sans demander d'explications, qu'il allait fuir la douleur. Mais apparemment, malgré sa colère puérile d'avant, il semblait que l'esprit de l'amusement avait muri.

« _Je…Je…_ » Bégaya à nouveau la reine.

Voyant la difficulté qu'Elsa avait à répondre, le gardien se rapprocha, lui prit ses mains et lui offrit un regard rempli d'espoir. L'heure n'était plus à la colère, il fallait trouve une solution.

« _Il n'existerait pas un moyen de retarder le mariage. De le repousser. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de date fixe et que rien n'est officiel. Mais pourrais-tu peut-être ne montrer aucun intérêt envers le roi Harold afin qu'il rentre au plus vite ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elsa secoua vivement la tête. Elle tentait encore de ne pas faire échapper un sanglot.

« _Jack, quoi qu'il arrive le peuple veut un roi et un héritier. Plus je retarde et plus le peuple sera en colère. Je ne peux agir égoïstement. En tant que reine je dois penser en premier à mon peuple._ » Lui explique-t-elle.

Elle approcha sa main de la joue du gardien, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était désolée. Désolée d'avoir à supporter cette couronne et ses sujets. Désolée de ne pouvoir le rendre heureux. Désolée de ne pouvoir se concentrer sur eux uniquement. Désolée d'avoir fait disparaître cette innocence qui faisait vivre le jeune homme. Jack comprenant tout cela, et pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune rancœur envers elle, appuya sa joue contre sa main.

« _Il serait difficile pour moi d'être à tes côtés si tu as un mari._ »

En effet, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter la vision d'Elsa embrassant son mari. Et qu'il ne pourrait être avec elle sans penser au fait qu'elle se donnerait à lui pour donner un héritier au peuple. Même si cela n'était pas sincère, même si cela était uniquement pour Arendelle, le gardien tait encore trop jeune dans son esprit pour supporter tout cela. Certes il mûrissait mais cela restait encore trop pour son esprit encore immature.

« _Je comprends._ » Murmura Elsa.

Et elle disait la vérité. Elle comprenait. Jack refusant de laisser partir la reine sans trouver de solution l'attira vers lui pour l'étreindre. Comprenant sa détresse, car elle était la sienne, la jeune femme répondit à son contact. Il la serra si fort, qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer et pourtant cette dernière ne le repoussa pas.

Et alors que Jack réfléchissait à une solution pendant leur étreinte, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il s'éloigna un peu de la jeune femme, tout en gardant une certaine proximité avec elle. A nouveau son regard pétillait comme un enfant. Elsa fronça les sourcils face à cela. Jack se pencha alors doucement pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. C'était la dernière solution possible, il n'avait plus le choix. Elle était certes égoïste, car pour rien au monde le gardien ne voulait perde cette relation si nouvelle et si intense. Il devait essayer.

Il posa alors son front contre celui de la jeune femme, qui le regardait toujours, un air intrigué sur le visage. Il passait si rapidement de la colère à la tristesse, puis à la joie que cette fois-ci la reine ne réussissait pas à comprendre le gardien. Et pourtant son regard promettait tellement d'espoir, que son cœur eut un raté l'espace d'un instant. Jack plongea son regard dans celui d'Elsa, comme pour y lire son âme.

« _Tiens-tu à moi ?_ »

Elsa eut un hoquet de stupéfaction face à la question. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Et pourtant, tout de suite après, quand elle songea à la question du gardien, quand elle se posa réellement la question, car avant il n'était pas réellement question des sentiments, elle n'eut aucune hésitation à répondre.

« _Plus que je ne le pensais._ » Lui avoua-t-elle.

Un immense sourire ravi s'afficha sur le visage du gardien. Ses paroles le soulagèrent énormément et alors il était sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait que cela ne serait pas en vain. Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques et rien n'était plus important pour lui en cet instant.

Il prit alors le visage de la jeune femme en coupe, lui embrassa tendrement ses paupières closes, son front, son nez, ses joues avant de s'égarer un instant sur ses lèvres. Et en voyant la passion que mettait Elsa dans ce baiser, il eut un sourire, car il savait qu'il avait la solution. Après le baiser, il colla à nouveau son front au sien et planta son regard dans le sien, pour lui faire comprendre le sérieux de ses propos.

« _Et si tu me laissais devenir ton prétendant ?_ »


	20. Chapitre 19: Can't separate myself from

Elsa se recula vivement avant de lui lancer un regard ahuri. Elle ne savait que répondre face à cette proposition. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais pourtant aucun son n'en sortit. Jamais elle n'avait été prise autant au dépourvu. Pas même quand sa sœur lui avait annoncé son mariage précipité avec Hans, ni lorsqu'elle fit la connaissance de Jack Frost, qui était une légende aux yeux de tous. Elle scruta un instant ce dernier, cherchant un indice sur son visage qui pourrait expliquer sa folie immédiate. Elle regarda alors un long moment son si grand sourire qui d'habitude lui aurait réchauffait le cœur, tant il dégageait une chaleur rassurante, puis ses joues, qui trahissaient l'expression d'une émotion encore trop grande pour lui, en se rosant légèrement. Elle savait qu'au travers de ce pourpre qui s'insinuait sous sa peau, demeurait encore la colère qui était présente auparavant, mais désormais il semblait que l'excitation de son idée était devenue la principale cause de ce rougissement. Puis enfin elle observa ses grands yeux bleus, qui étaient si clairs, qui paraissaient si inhumains par cette couleur, appelant la contemplation que la reine l'espace d'un instant oublia les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui s'emballaient après la proposition du gardien.

Mais soudain, un éclat apparut dans les prunelles du jeune homme, si vive et si rapide, que si Elsa n'avait pas été concentrée elle n'aurait pu le distinguer. La jeune femme redescendit alors brusquement sur terre comprenant ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle stoppa sa contemplation pour froncer les sourcils avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches. Elle aurait soudain donné l'impression d'être une mère sur le point de punir son enfant.

« _Jack, ça suffit, ce n'est pas un jeu et cette plaisanterie n'a rien de d'amusant._ » Le gronda-t-elle.

En effet cela n'avait rien d'amusant. Malheureusement, en voyant cet éclat dans ses yeux, Elsa pensait être face au Jack farceur, celui qui n'hésite pas à saisir l'occasion pour faires des plaisanteries. La même lueur régnait dans ses prunelles lors de ces moments-là. Mais la reine avait tort. Jack était tout ce qui a de plus sérieux, mais cette étincelle était tout simplement due à l'excitation et à l'espoir. Chose devant laquelle la jeune femme avait rarement fait face. Cette sensation de croire en son avenir, d'être confiant face à cela lui était encore trop inconnue pour pouvoir le reconnaître.

Le gardien fut un instant surpris par cette réaction et ouvrit grand ses yeux en voyant la reine le réprimer comme un enfant. Pourtant face à la dureté des traits de la reine, Jack leva ses bras en l'air comme pour se déclarer innocent et se rapprocha d'Elsa pour pouvoir la rassurer. Cette dernière souhaitant garder son sérieux face à l'esprit de l'hiver, se recula, sachant pertinemment que si Jack se rapprochait trop près, la jeune femme risquerait de perdre toutes pensées cohérentes. En voyant son éloignement, l'esprit de l'hiver se redressa alors, prenant une posture qui se rapprochait de celle d'un roi, et prit un air grave et sérieux. Face à cette expression si inconnue sur le visage de Jack, Elsa arqua un sourcil, soudain suspicieuse, en se demandant à quel jeu jouait véritablement le jeune homme.

« _Je ne plaisante pas Elsa. Je suis très sérieux. Je pense que la meilleure solution est que je devienne ton prétendant. Ce n'est pas une blague._ » Déclara-t-il solennellement.

La jeune blonde croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, pour montrer son mécontentement face à cette idée.

« _C'est absurde. Réfléchis un peu ! C'est impossible._ » Cria-t-elle.

Jack fit un mouvement de recul face à la colère de la reine. Elle semblait désormais si imposante, si puissante, alors qu'elle reprenait ses allures et sa voix princière. Il n'était plus devant la jeune Elsa effrayée et remplit d'espoir, il était désormais face à la Elsa sous sa forme royale, le visage froid, la voix dure et le regard éteint. Jack ne comprit pas ce brusque changement de comportement. Pourtant, il était facile de deviner que la jeune femme était tout simplement à bout de nerfs de devoir affronter tellement de problèmes qui étaient duts à son statut royal. Et l'arrivée imminente d'Harold n'arrangeait rien à tout cela. De plus, et même si elle était heureuse pour Jack, imaginer qu'une autre personne – qu'un autre adulte- puisse voir le gardien, avait quelque peu rendu la jeune femme nostalgique. Car désormais, elle n'était plus exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Et ce flot d'émotions si intenses et si négatives avaient pour effet, de rendre folle de rage la reine. Et un vent glacial commença à naître dans le palais. Jack en voyant cela, paniqua légèrement, se rendant compte que son pouvoir prenait le dessus sur la raison.

« _C'est tout réfléchi._ » Répliqua le jeune homme. « _Ecoute-moi et fais-moi confiance. Je ne suis plus un enfant._ »

En étendant cette dernière phrase, Elsa eut un hoquet de surprise et brutalement, le vent disparut. Le gardien poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant Elsa sortir de sa transe. Malgré tout, cette dernière regarda avec un air apeuré, l'esprit de l'hiver et plus particulièrement son visage.

« _Je ne suis plus un enfant_. »

Non en effet, il ne l'était plus. Son visage avait perdu de son innocence et de sa naïveté, que la jeune femme appréciait tant. Ses traits étaient désormais trop durs, trop froids, trop sérieux. Le sol s'ouvrit alors brusquement sous les pieds d'Elsa. Elle était en train de se rendre compte d'une chose horrible. Plus le gardien restait auprès d'elle, plus il était confronté à ses problèmes royaux, plus il perdait de son âme d'enfant. Elle avait déjà eu ce pressentiment au bal, mais cette phrase eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux de la jeune blonde. Elle se mit alors à trembler en voyant les yeux de Jack devenus si froids, lorsqu'il avait pris cet air si réfléchi. Le bleu rassurant avait disparu, pour prendre une teinte plus claire, qui rappelait les violentes bourrasques qui dévastaient Arendelle lors de rude hiver.

Elle tomba à genoux, dévastée, par cette révélation. Le jeune homme, se précipita vers elle pour la retenir durant la chute. Il passa tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules et la dirigea vers un banc fait uniquement de glace. Pensant que les tremblements étaient dus au froid, il se débarrassa de sa cape pour la poser sur le dos de la jeune femme, avant de repasser un bras autour d'elle, en espérant que son contact lui apportera un peu de chaleur.

« _Je suis désolée._ » Murmura-t-elle, la voix étouffée par un sanglot qui menaçait d'apparaître.

Le gardien, se doutant qu'elle s'excusait par rapport à sa subite colère, lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, avant de lui caresser doucement le bras.

« _Je sais que c'est beaucoup de pression, mais nous allons réussir. Si un adulte a pu me voir aujourd'hui alors il est possible que ton peuple puisse me voir lui aussi. On peut essayer. Si on lui parle de moi par exemple. Je suis sure que ça marchera !_ » Annonça-t-il d'une traite.

Jack resserra ton étreinte pour appuyer ses propos. Il voulait plus rassurer la reine que la convaincre de son idée à cet instant. Et pourtant rien que d'imaginer cela, le gardien ne pouvait retenir un frisson d'excitation. Malheureusement, ce dernier était tant absorbé par cela, qu'il ne remarqua pas la larme qui était en train de s'échapper du coin de l'œil de la jeune blonde.

« _Et puis je suppose qu'il faut avoir du sang noble pour avoir le privilège d'être ton prétendant_. » Continua Jack. « _J'ai remarqué durant le bal, que toutes les personnes avec qui tu parlais avaient un titre important._ »

Il se gratta le menton, cherchant une solution à ce problème. Etre un gardien n'était pas considéré comme un sang noble, même si cela le rendait exceptionnel aux yeux des mortels. Et alors que ce dernier était en train de chercher une solution au problème de son statut social, Elsa ne put réprimer plus longtemps son sanglot qu'elle retenait depuis une éternité et laissa échapper un léger couinement. Jack surprit par le bruit se retourna vers la jeune femme, pour prendre son menton et diriger son visage vers le sien. Il s'étrangla quand il découvrit les traits de la reine marqués par une profonde tristesse. Rapidement il passa ses pouces sur les joues de la blonde pour effacer ses larmes, tout en murmurant des mots qui se voulaient réconfortants.

« _Tout va bien Elsa, on va trouver une solution._ »

Elsa en guise de réponse appuya ses paumes contre le torse du jeune homme et effectua une légère pression. Le gardien remarquant les mains de la reine sur le point de se geler par son pouvoir, les saisit et les frictionna vivement, pour leur apporter un peu de chaleur. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses phalanges avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue glacée d'Elsa. Puis il s'approcha de son oreille, collant le côté de son visage contre celui de la jeune femme. Cette dernière trembla face à ce contact.

« _Je te le promets._ » Chuchota-t-il.

La reine secoua vivement la tête, en retenant toujours ses larmes. Pour une fois, Jack ne comprenait pas sa tristesse. Ce n'était pas le mariage qui l'inquiétait. Ni le fait qu'elle ne croyait pas aux solutions du gardien. Ça au contraire, elle aurait voulu y croire. Mais à cet instant, un mal plus profond était en train de lui déchirer le cœur. Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement, en restant trop près d'elle, était en train de mourir. Il faisait trop face aux problèmes d'adultes, et il en perdait son âme d'enfant. La jeune femme refusait que ce dernier sacrifie cela juste pour elle. Il était immortel et elle n'était qu'un bref moment de sa vie. Il ne devait pas perdre cela au péril d'une relation si brève face au temps qu'il lui restait. Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Elsa pour le bien du gardien devait le repousser, mais cet acte la paralysait. Elle était figée par la peur et ne pouvait prononcer un seul mot. Elle avait peur de lui faire mal mais aussi peur de devoir être à nouveau seule. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre et pourtant cette dernière y était contrainte. Pour son bien.

Tout ceci était si douloureux. Elle savait en apprenant l'arrivée d'Harold qu'elle allait devoir lui dire adieu, car elle pensait que ce dernier la quitterait. Il aurait été plus facile pour la jeune femme d'accepter cela. Mais jamais elle n'aura pensé que c'était à elle de le faire. Et elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle devait le faire car leur relation était nocive pour le gardien. En repensant à cela, la reine passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme une dernière fois. Elle le sera de toutes ses forces, profitant une dernière fois de cette étrange chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps malgré son pouvoir. Elle posa sa tête au creux du cou de Jack et inspira profondément, pour s'imprégner de son odeur si particulière, un mélange entre la nature et le froid, semblable à une matinée enneigée au fond des bois. Une larme se posa sur le cou du jeune homme et ce dernier frémit.

« _Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas._ » Murmura-t-elle.

Jack fronça les sourcils avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune blonde. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien, pour comprendre ses propos.

« _Tu ne peux pas quoi ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ne supportant cette gentillesse, car elle ne le méritait pas, elle se détourna de son regard si pénétrant.

« _Je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire._ »

Jack surprit se recula vivement et haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas les propos. Ne voyait pas le lien avec ses propositions pour devenir son prétendant.

« _Me détruire ?_ » Répéta-t-il. « _Devenir prétendant ne va pas me détruire_.».

Elsa secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle aurait tant aimé que Jack comprenne sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui dire à voix haute.

« _Peut-être pas, mais rester auprès de moi, si._ » Lui affirma-t-elle.

Le gardien se mit à genoux en face d'elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« _De quoi parles-tu Elsa ?_ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il effectua une forte pression sur les mains d'Elsa. Il avait l'impression que cette dernière était en train de partir définitivement, et il ne pouvait la laisser partir.

« _Tu as dit que tu n'étais plus un enfant. Tu as raison et c'est à cause de moi._ »

La reine déglutit péniblement en lui expliquant les faits. L'esprit de l'hiver quant à lui, pris de panique par les propos de la jeune femme, posa ses mains sur son visage pour la réconforter.

« _Non Elsa. Non. Ne pense plus à cela. J'ai dit ça pour que tu me prennes au sérieux. Mais je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours le même et tu n'as rien fait._ »

Son cœur s'affola en pensant que ses paroles avaient pu autant faire de mal à la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas le but. En aucun cas, il voulait qu'elle pense que ce dernier avait changé par sa faute. Certes il se sentait différent et il appréciait cela, mais il savait qu'il était toujours le même. Il savait qu'il restait fidèle à lui –même et rien en ses actes ne lui semblait étranger.

« _Tu as tord Jack. En restant auprès de moi, je t'oblige à te confronter à la dure réalité, au monde d'adultes, et cela est nocif pour toi._ »

Elsa laissa échapper encore une larme. Elle se dégagea des mains de jack avant de les poser sur sa tête. Elle avait si mal à la tête à force de retenir ses pouvoirs et ses sanglots.

« _Je suis en train de te tuer à petit feu._ »

Soudain de la glace commença à apparaître autour de Jack et Elsa les entourant telle une muraille de glace. Le jeune homme tenta de secouer la reine pour l'inciter à se calmer. Mais Elsa n'entendait plus rien, elle était à nouveau en transe.

« _Je suis en train de détruire une légende. C'est atroce, si atroce…_ »

Le vent commença à se déchaîner autour d'eux et la glace à les entourer un peu plus. Jack se saisit des mains d'Elsa pour les éloigner de son visage. Il continua à lui murmurer des mots réconfortants, en vain. C'était la deuxième fois que le gardien faisait face à une crise de la part de la jeune femme, et jamais vu il n'avait vu une telle violence la dernière fois. Il tenta alors de se lever pour faire disparaître la tempête naissante. Mais il remarqua alors que son bâton était à l'extérieur du cercle de glace. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'avoir lâché pour attraper Elsa lors de ses tremblements. Sans son instrument, il lui était impossible de stopper cet ouragan hivernal, il fallait calmer Elsa.

Il se posta alors en face dans la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne le regardait pas et divulguait des propos sans véritablement de sens. Cette vision fit frissonner le gardien. Il prit délicatement son visage en coupe et força Elsa à croiser son regard. Jack s'étrangla quand il vit les yeux de la reine devenus totalement blancs. Il n'y avait plus de pupille, ni son iris d'un bleu profond. Tout était devenu blanc, comme sans vie, comme sans âme. Il déglutit un instant, écœuré par cette vision puis se reprit.

« _Elsa_. » Commença-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, la plus chaude et la plus rassurante. « _Calmes-toi. Je suis là et je vais bien. S'il te plaît calme-toi. Tout va bien._ »

Et il répéta un long moment ces paroles, tout en scrutant ses prunelles, dans l'espoir de revoir les couleurs revenir. Mais rien. Alors il rapprocha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur son front, ses paupières, son nez, puis sur tout le long du visage en murmurant de douces paroles.

« _S'il te plait Elsa. Ne crois pas que tu es mauvaise pour moi. Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui le soit arrivée. Avec toi je découvre des choses si puissantes et si nouvelles. Pour rien au monde je ne veux perde ça. Avec toi, je me sens si vivant, je découvre une nouvelle vision de profiter de la vie. Je t'en supplie, tu n'es en rien nocive pour moi. Calme-toi._ »

Puis après avoir parcouru son visage de baiser durant sa déclaration, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« _Reviens-moi_.» Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Dans son baiser, il essaya de faire passer toutes les émotions qu'il avait pour elle, comme pour prouver ses propos. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était bel et bien vivant et que cela était grâce à elle et non à cause d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle n'ait plus peur de le perdre. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, qu'elle le retenait ici et que cela lui plaisait énormément. Et alors qu'il mit fin au baiser, le vent disparut et la glace commençait à s'évaporer. Jack fier de lui scruta les yeux de la jeune femme et fut ravie de voir le bleu revenir dans ses prunelles habituellement si envoûtantes. Elsa revenait peu à peu à elle, et prit une grande inspiration quand elle sortit pleinement de sa transe. Le gardien ravi de la voir à nouveau pleine de vie la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

Mais Elsa n'avait pas oublié les raisons qui avaient déchaîné ses pouvoirs et lui avaient fait perdre la raison. Elle repoussa à nouveau le jeune homme.

« _Jack, non._ » Dit-elle froidement.

Elle se leva alors du banc pour s'éloigner du gardien. Elle frictionna ses épaules pour se donner du courage.

Jack poussa un soupir. Il pensait que ses paroles l'avaient réconforté et qu'elle allait désormais oublier cette idée ridicule. Il passa la main dans ses mains, cherchant un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'à ses côtés, il ne risquait rien. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la reine.

« _Elsa._ »

La jeune femme lui tournait le dos, et refusa de se tourner lorsqu'il appela. Néanmoins elle ne put retenir un frémissement en remarquant l'intonation désespérée qui était présente dans sa voix.

« _Ne fais pas ça._ » Continua-t-il. « _Je ne veux pas perdre tout cela. Etre avec toi, auprès de toi, me rend plus heureux je te le promets. Tu n'es pas dangereuse pour moi, bien au contraire. C'est si difficile à expliquer mais crois-moi._ »

Elsa se tourna vers Jack et croisa son regard. Elle était désormais plus calme, car elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'était certes douloureux pour elle et son cœur était en train de se déchirer mais elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle offrit un léger sourire à Jack, mais ce dernier comprit qu'il était faux, et qu'il dissimulait une profonde tristesse.

« _Je ne peux pas Jack, car tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Je le vois dans tes yeux et dans ton sourire que quelque chose à changer. Tu es en train de perdre de ton éclat et je ne veux pas être celle qui éteint cette étincelle qui brûle en toi et qui fait de toi l'esprit de l'amusement._ » Lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix curieusement calme.

Le gardien à bout de patience serra les poings. Il ne lâcherait rien. Il ne la laisserait pas partir.

« _C'est faux. Arrête de dire de telles choses. C'est totalement absurde. Comment un être humain peut être néfaste pour une légende ? Je suis immortel, je ne crains rien. C'est ridicule.»_

Elsa voulut se rapprocher de Jack pour que ce dernier se calme et ne s'emporte pas. Étaient-ils destinés à cela ? L'un étant le réconfort de l'autre ? Elsa se posa un instant la question avant de se reprendre. Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour le raisonner quand une voix la stoppa dans son mouvement.

« _Certes cela est ridicule ! Et pourtant elle a raison Jack_. »

Le concerné se retourna brusquement vers la provenance de la voix. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait une masse d'air sombre qui stagnait comme attendant le bon moment pour faire part de sa présence. Quand l'ombre se déplaça, le gardien, se précipita vers son bâton avant de le saisir et de se placer devant Elsa pour la protéger.

Il avait reconnu la voix et savait qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était pourtant persuadé que c'était impossible et que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination et pourtant quand la lueur de la lune se refléta sur le visage de l'étranger Jack était sûr de ne plus faire face à une illusion.

Pitch Black leur faisait face, les mains dans le dos comme évaluant la scène et un sourire malsain sur le visage.


	21. Chapitre 20: And now time to fear

Jack émit un grognement presque animal en ayant reconnu le visage de son ennemi. Il était désormais sur ses gardes, ne pensant plus qu'à protéger la reine. Toutes inquiétudes d'une éventuelle rupture avec cette dernière ou d'une nouvelle crise de sa part avaient disparu de son esprit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à se débarrasser de l'esprit de la peur. Il remarqua avec quelle attention Pitch Black observait la jeune blonde derrière son épaule. Il semblait s'intéresser à elle, et cela inquiétait le gardien.

« _Que fais-tu ici ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

La question sortit Pitch de sa contemplation, et son regard se tourna enfin vers Jack. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, qui n'inaugurait rien de bon.

« _Oh mais je fais comme toi, Jack, je profite des bienfaits de ce petit village._ » Lui répondit-il, en haussant les épaules, de manière nonchalante.

Elsa en entendant l'évocation de son royaume, retint son souffle. Son sang royal commença alors à bouillir. Il appelait à la protection de ses sujets. Cet inconnu semblait menacer Arendelle, et chaque fibre de son être était en alerte, soudain prête à utiliser de son pouvoir pour protéger les siens. Elle se redressa, prenant une posture princière, et s'avança vers l'étranger.

Jack la retint en posant un bras devant elle, mais Elsa s'en dégagea rapidement. Elle ne répondait plus de ses actes, obéissant à une subite pulsion qui lui ordonnait de protéger son royaume et ses habitants. Il était de son devoir de les préserver du mal.

« _Et qui êtes-vous, pour vous permettre de profiter des bienfaits de mon royaume ?_ » Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix puissante, qui résonna dans la pièce.

L'inconnu l'observa un instant, de haut en bas avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il voulut se rapprocher de la reine mais Jack installa une barrière de glace entre les deux personnes, pour empêcher toute proximité. Elsa lança un regard interrogateur envers le gardien, qui secoua la tête pour lui montrer son refus. Il est vrai que la jeune femme avait trouvé étrange la réaction de l'esprit de l'hiver face à l'invité non-désiré. Elle avait alors deviné qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier. Elle avait aussi compris que les intentions de ce Pitch étaient mauvaises, en remarquant son regard mauvais et par la posture protectrice de Jack. Mais elle avait aussi senti le ton menaçant qui découlait dans sa voix, alors qu'il parlait d'Arendelle, et peu importe qui il était, elle ne pouvait laisser passer cela sans agir.

Pitch attendit un instant avant de répondre, dans le but bien entendu de jouer avec la patience de la jeune femme. Quand cette dernière se mit à serrer les poings, il lui fit une révérence exagérée. Elle aurait pu rappeler celle que Jack lui faisait souvent pour voir un sourire naitre sur le visage de la reine, mais ici, il était facile de distinguer que sa marque de respect était sournoise et était synonyme de mauvaise intention de sa part.

« _Pardonnez-moi, il est impoli de ne pas se présenter envers sa majesté alors que j'ai pris congé depuis déjà plusieurs années sur vos terres. Je suis Pitch Black._ » Se présenta-t-il

« _L'esprit de la peur_ » S'empressa Jack de préciser.

Ce dernier était si concentré sur les moindres gestes de son ennemi, sur les moindres mouvements de son corps et de ses lèvres, qu'il ne prit pas la peine de remarquer les propos avancés par l'esprit malfaisant. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé aux oreilles d'Elsa.

« _Depuis plusieurs années ?_ » Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

Un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur le visage de Pitch Black, ravi de la réaction de la jeune femme. Il huma un instant l'air présent dans la pièce et poussa un léger soupir d'extase. Elsa reprit son air princier et fronça les sourcils, perplexe, face au geste de l'esprit. Jack quant à lui, resserra son emprise autour de son bâton.

« _Oh que oui, votre royaume est si intéressant et si délicieux, Votre Altesse._ »

La reine serra les mâchoires à la fin de sa phrase. Elle nota une pointe d'ironie face à l'évocation de son statut, et la rage d'Elsa ne faisait qu'empirer.

« _Délicieux ?_ » Le questionna-t-elle à nouveau.

La colère de la jeune femme ne faisait qu'empirer. La situation l'échappait et elle le savait. Et la tête couronnée détestait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Un nouveau grognement naissait dans la poitrine de Jack.

« _Il se nourrit de la peur de ton peuple._ » Devina-t-il.

Pitch Black éclata de rire en voyant un air horrifié s'afficher peu à peu sur le visage de la reine. Puis il frappa si fort dans ses mains que cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune femme.

« _Bravo Jack. Tu comprends vite désormais. Il t'a fallu un peu de temps, mais après tout heureusement que nous bénéficions de l'éternité._ »

Puis Pitch retint un nouvel éclat de rire, comme si sa précédente phrase avait une quelconque plaisanterie cachée.

« _Enfin quand je dis « nous »…_ »

Il se frotta ensuite les mains, attendant avec impatience une réaction du jeune gardien. Cela n'échappa pas, quand ce dernier se mit à la hauteur de la reine et lança un regard assassin à l'esprit de la peur.

« _De quoi parles-tu ?_ » Lui cracha-t-il.

Il était, lui aussi devenu impatient devant les propos étranges énoncés par son ennemi. Elsa en voyant sa colère commença à s'inquiéter pour lui et à craindre pour sa sécurité. L'esprit de la peur tourna son visage un instant vers la jeune femme et sourit légèrement avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se tourna ensuite face à Jack et lui lança un regard si perçant que le gardien se figea. Il savait qu'il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« _Voyons Jack, tu n'étais pas au courant ?_ » Commença-t-il. « _L'homme de la Lune ne t'a pas prévenu ? Je dois avouer que notre ami n'est pas très bavard, mais il aurait pu au moins te prévenir quand tu as croisé son chemin_ » Dit-il en pointant du doigt Elsa. _« Ou alors, il voulait simplement tester ta fidélité envers lui._ » Suggéra-t-il en se frottant exagérément le menton.

« _Arrête Pitch. Dis-moi rapidement de quoi tu parles !_ » Hurla Jack qui commençait à fulminer contre son ennemi, sachant que ce dernier chercher à gagner du temps.

Le concerné leva ses mains en l'air comme pour prouver son innocence et prit un air faussement angélique.

« _Bien entendu Jack. Mais je suis tout de même surpris que personne ne t'ait prévenu. Pas même tes amis. Je pensais que Fée au moins aurait pris pitié de toi en te voyant te mettre dans une telle situation._ » Déballa-t-il presque sincèrement.

Jack lui lança un pic de glace qui était désormais proche du cou de l'esprit de la peur. Il savait que ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses sentiments et ceux d'Elsa et il voulait que cela cesse au plus vite.

« _De quelle situation parles-tu à la fin ?_ » Hurla-t-il sèchement.

Le visage de Pitch prit soudain un air sérieux, et lança un regard noir à Jack.

« _De celle où en t'entichant de cette mortelle tu as sacrifié ton statut de gardien_ » Lâcha-t-il avec le même ton que le gardien de l'hiver.

L'espace d'un instant, Jack ne réagit pas. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis au ralenti. Tout était flou autour de lui et il ne parvenait plus à distinguer les sons ambiants. C'est impossible, était-il en train de se convaincre. Cela ne pouvait être vrai.

« _Je…Je ne suis plus un gardien ?_ » Bégaya-t-il, le souffle court.

L'esprit de la peur, qui tournait le dos à Jack, était désormais face au balcon, et observait la lune avec un air de dégout sur le visage. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre. Il hocha simplement les épaules.

« _Pas exactement. Tu l'es encore, mais tu perds peu à peu de tes pouvoirs en restant près d'elle. Et tu finiras par perdre tes avantages de gardien et de légende._ » Lui répondit-il froidement.

Son ton était dur et Pitch avait la gorge nouée. Car cette fois-ci la haine présente dans sa voix n'était plus adressée à Jack et à sa crédulité qu'il détestait tant. Cette fois-ci, il en voulait à _L'homme de la Lune_ , et à son règlement absurde, qui condamnait les esprits à une éternelle solitude.

« _Tu mens !_ » Démenti l'esprit de l'hiver.

Pitch, exaspéré face à tant de naïveté, leva les yeux en l'air avant de faire face au jeune gardien. Il laissa échapper un sifflement empli de dédain. Certes, il était l'image même de la malhonnêteté, mais il ne supportait pas que l'on remette sa parole en question quand pour une fois il faisait preuve de sincérité.

« _Ah oui vraiment ? Tu crois ? N'as-tu pas remarqué des changements plutôt étranges ces temps-ci ? Ta force qui faiblit ? Tes sens plus assidus ? Tes sentiments plus puissants ? N'as-tu pas ressenti comme une intense douleur alors que tu partageais ton premier baiser avec cette mortelle ?_ » Décompta-t-il.

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Jack retint son souffle.

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et bien laisse-moi t'expliquer petit Jack étant donné que personne ne s'est donné la peine de le faire_. »

L'esprit de la peur s'évapora du balcon pour apparaître juste devant l'esprit de l'hiver qui ce dernier était figé par les révélations que lui apportait son pire ennemi. Ce dernier pointa le cœur de Jack de son long doigt squelettique.

« _En tant qu'esprit tu n'as pas le droit de ressentir des émotions aussi fortes que celles que subissent les humains. Si tu ne respectes pas cela, alors tu deviens toi-même un mortel. C'est aussi simple que cela et l'amour est le sentiment le plus puissant connu par les êtres humains._ » Lui expliqua-t-il.

Même si Pitch se répugnait à énoncer cette règle qu'il haïssait tant, il prit un malin plaisir à voir le visage de Jack se décomposer peu à peu face à cette révélation. Il huma à nouveau l'air qui était chargé de la peur de la jeune femme qui les observait depuis tout à l'heure mais désormais aussi de celle de Jack.

Oh et comme cela était bon et jouissif pour lui ! Il avait prévu ce plan depuis si longtemps. Dès lors qu'il avait découvert l'existence de l'étrange reine au pouvoir de glace, il s'était intéressé à elle. Pensant par-dessus tout à sa vengeance prochaine, l'esprit s'était persuadé que la jeune femme allait obligatoirement intriguer Jack et qu'il allait facilement se laisser tenter par sa grande beauté. Il avait alors attendu patiemment que leurs deux chemins se croisent, se nourrissant par la même occasion de la peur qui commençait à se faire sentir chez les habitants d'Arendelle. Il y avait eu d'abord une crainte puissante envers la souveraine du royaume qui avait germé. Les habitants, suite à l'hiver glacial qui fut provoqué par Elsa, avaient angoissé à l'idée qu'un tel événement puisse se reproduire. Mais avec le temps, la souveraine avait gagné la confiance de son peuple et la crainte de devoir affronter à nouveau un terrible hiver avait disparu, pour laisser apparaître une nouvelle peur, une plus grande, qui avait été si délicieuse pour Pitch, celle de ne pas avoir d'héritier au trône. Oh et qu'il avait pris du plaisir à se délecter de cette frayeur et de l'alimenter, de l'amplifier jusqu'à rendre fou les villageois. Qu'il avait été bon de sentir la peur s'infiltrer dans les veines et dans le cœur des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, de chaque habitant de ce petit royaume. Sans cela il n'aurait jamais pu reprendre autant de force, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir des entrailles de la terre, qui avaient été sa prison et il n'aurait jamais pu accomplir sa vengeance. Sans cela il n'aurait jamais pu observer son ennemi se condamner lui-même, lorsqu'il avait répondu à ses pulsions et avait embrassé l'humaine. Il savait désormais que Jack était plus faible et plus vulnérable et il était désormais temps d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé.

« _Non…_ » Murmura Elsa, ayant retrouvée le peu de voix qu'il lui restait.

Pitch, l'observa un instant, surprit. Il pensa l'espace d'un instant que cette dernière avait pu lire dans ses pensées et s'opposait fermement à cela. Mais lorsqu'il vit ses grands yeux horrifiés, il eut un grand sourire sur le visage face à ce spectacle.

La jeune femme quant à elle, tomba à genoux, ne pouvant supporter un instant de plus, la lourde responsabilité de ses actes qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle savait qu'elle était néfaste pour Jack, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle était en train de le faire redevenir mortel. Elle ne pensait pas que leur relation entraînerait autant de problèmes. Elle était réellement en train de tuer le gardien à petit feu. Ses baisers étaient mortels, son toucher était nocif, tout en elle était mauvais pour le jeune homme. Elsa regarda un instant ses mains tremblantes. Auparavant elle ne contrôlait pas son pouvoir et était devenu un danger pour son peuple et sa sœur. Désormais, elle était en train de condamner Jack, celui qu'elle commençait à apprécier, à désirer et à aimer. La reine se dégouta en pensant que tout ce qu'elle touchait finissait par être détruit.

« _Je suis un danger pour tout le monde._ » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Jack, qui était jusqu'alors figé se confrontant à la révélation de Pitch, reprit ses esprits, se tourna vers la reine et se précipita vers elle, posant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« _Non pas encore_ ». Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il frictionna les bras de la jeune femme, pour la garder éveillée, afin qu'elle ne retombe pas à nouveau en transe, à la merci de ses pouvoirs. Pitch face à ce spectacle leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« _Mais elle n'a pas que des défauts, sa peur à très bon goût._ » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, comme avide de vouloir y goûter à nouveau.

L'esprit de l'hiver réagit rapidement face à cette phrase. Il se leva et se posta devant la reine, son bâton dirigé vers son ennemi. La concernée quant à elle en réagit pas, ne comprenant pas ses propos et toujours focalisée sur la confidence que venait de faire Pitch Black.

« _Je t'interdis de jouer avec ses émotions._ » Ordonna Jack d'une voix puissante.

L'esprit de la peur ricana dans sa barbe.

« _Oh non mon cher Jack, je ne risque pas de m'en priver. Il est tellement facile d'amplifier sa peur avec elle, et elle est si puissante que je pourrais aisément te vaincre toi ainsi que des amis gardiens._ » Le menaça-t-il.

Jack comprit alors que depuis le début Pitch Black jouait avec la peur d'Elsa et s'était amusé à l'amplifier pour devenir plus puissant. Il devina alors que lorsque la jeune femme était dans un état de transe, son ennemi en était la cause. Et que s'il continuait ainsi, la reine allait devenir folle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'arrête et qu'il mette Elsa à l'abri. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Cette dernière avait elle aussi comprit qu'elle était devenue depuis quelque temps le jouet de l'esprit de la peur. Elle avait compris que par sa faute, durant plusieurs semaines et même plusieurs années, elle avait été contrôlée par la peur et par lui.

« _Depuis combien de temps ?_ » Lui demanda-t-elle.

La reine se rapprocha pour lui faire face, elle voulait qu'il comprenne, qu'elle avait compris son petit jeu, qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui et qu'il ne la contrôlerait plus. Pitch lui offrit un grand sourire, voyant ou voulait en venir la jeune femme.

« _Mais depuis ta naissance ma chère Elsa._ » Lui répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

La rage de la reine s'amplifia. Il venait de confirmer ses doutes. Il n'était pas uniquement la cause de ses transes, mais aussi la cause de l'accident de sa sœur et de celui durant son couronnement. Elle avait vécu dans la peur par sa faute, il avait érigé sa vie à travers ce sentiment. Elle avait failli perdre sa famille et sa sœur par sa faute. Il l'avait contrôlé et manipulé depuis le début. Ne répondant plus de ses actes, et n'obéissant qu'à cette boule de rage présente dans son cœur, la jeune femme leva le bras et fit naître des pics de glace qui projetèrent l'esprit de la peur contre le mur. Il était désormais accroché contre le pan de glace, à la merci d'Elsa. Cette dernière fit naître une nouvelle pointe qui s'approcha doucement de son cou. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde en voyant l'homme qui avait gâché sa jeunesse, devenu vulnérable.

« _Tu as détruit ma vie !_ _Pourquoi ?_ » Hurla-t-elle.

Pitch qui continuait toujours de sourire, désigna du menton l'esprit de l'hiver qui les observait au loin, déconcerté face à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« _Pour lui._ _Tout est de sa faute._ » Répondit-il simplement.

Elsa toujours emplit de rage se retourna rapidement vers Jack et lui fit face. Elle commença à lever son bras pour lui assener un coup. Son regard était glacial, toute affection avait disparu, mais le gardien ne broncha pas. Il savait ou voulait en venir Pitch et il ne voulait lui laisser le plaisir de goûter à nouveau à sa peur. Alors il se contenta de fixer Elsa dans les yeux.

« _Ne le laisse pas à nouveau te contrôler._ » Lui murmura-t-il.

Elsa leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis se rendant compte de sa position et du geste qu'elle était sur le point d'accomplir, elle se ressaisit et poussa un hoquet d'horreur.

« _Je suis désolé._ » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle baissa mollement son bras, comme si sa colère lui avait pris toute son énergie. Jack en guise de réponse lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue. C'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser pensa-t-il. Car par sa faute, Pitch avait détruit son enfance, il ne l'avait réduit uniquement qu'à la peur. Comme quoi les deux êtres de glace étaient destructeurs l'un envers l'autre. Jack poussa un soupir en se rendant compte de cela.

« _Détruit-le !_ » Ordonna Pitch à la jeune femme, toujours bloqué par les pics de glace. « _C'est de sa faute._ »

Elsa se retourna vers l'esprit de la peur, les mâchoires serrées face à celui qui avait tenté de l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins.

« _Non._ » Répondit-elle. « _Jack est innocent_ ».

Pitch poussa un grognement animal. Il commença à gesticuler, voulant se détacher de sa prison de glace.

« _Ce que vous êtes aveugles par vos sentiments, vous les humains. Fini de parler et fini de jouer._ » Déclara-t-il.

Et avec une facilité déconcertante, il se dégagea de la magie d'Elsa et se mit en position de combat. De la fumée noire se dégagea de ses mains blafardes et commença à se glisser sur le sol, s'approchant dangereusement des deux êtres de glace. Elsa se prépara pour se battre, quand une main la repoussa en arrière.

« _Rentre au palais, je m'en occupe. C'est moi qu'il veut._ » Lui dit Jack.

La jeune femme se dégagea doucement de l'emprise du gardien.

« _C'est aussi mon combat._ » Déclara-t-elle

L'esprit de l'hiver secoua vivement la tête. Puis remarquant que Pitch préparait une attaque dans leur dos, il créa un mur de glace entre eux. Un râle de colère s'échappa de la gorge de l'esprit de la peur et il lança plusieurs jets de poussière noire, tentant de détruire la muraille glacée.

Jack après s'être assurée qu'ils étaient en sécurité, pris Elsa par les épaules pour croiser son regard dans le sien.

« _Il est trop fort et il peut encore se nourrir de ta peur en l'exploitant ou même de la mienne. Si on reste ensemble je vais m'inquiéter pour toi et il va s'en servir pour devenir plus puissant. S'il te plait, rentre, met toi à l'abri._ » Tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

Mais la reine trop têtue ne lâcha pas.

« _Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse non plus. Tu es affaibli par ma faute alors je dois t'aider. Ou alors nous partons ensemble._ »

Le gardien poussa un soupir, ne sachant quoi faire pour qu'elle change d'avis. Car il ne pouvait décemment pas fuir. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il les poursuivrait. Jack observa le mur, et se mordit les joues en se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de céder. Alors il eut une idée.

Et ne sachant s'il la reverrait, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Elsa passionnément. Puis il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et l'étreint tendrement. La jeune femme surprise, se laissa faire et s'abandonna dans l'euphorie du moment. Elle savoura le gout de ses lèvres si fraiches, et plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée du gardien. L'espace d'un instant, plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait plus de reine, ni de gardien. Plus de peuple, de mari, ni d'ennemi mortel. Plus de règles, ni de contraintes. Juste deux êtres passionnés qui se donnaient l'un à l'autre à travers ce baiser.

A bout de souffle, Jack se détacha à contre cœur. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Elsa. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle ne pense plus qu'elle était néfaste pour lui, il fallait qu'il lui dise avant de la laisser partir, car ce combat serait certainement le dernier.

« _Elsa, peu importe si je perds mon statut de gardien et mon immortalité. Tu me fais vivre des sensations tellement puissantes. Je ne meurs pas auprès de toi, au contraire je me sens plus vivant que jamais. Ne l'oublie pas._ » Lui révéla-t-il.

La jeune femme se recula pour observer ses prunelles et lut une profonde sincérité. Elle hocha alors timidement la tête.

Il est étrange de noter que durant ces adieux, aucun n'ai prononcé cette célèbre phrase qui adoucit les cœurs. C'était pourtant l'occasion ou jamais. Mais toutefois aucun des deux ne voulait le dire. L'une pensant que cela signifiait qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Et l'autre ne voulant pas que l'on puisse croire que ces paroles étaient précipitées au vu de la situation qui l'attendait. De plus il était inutile de le prononcer car chacun pouvait lire cette phrase dans les yeux de l'autre.

Jack troublé, face à ce flot d'émotions déposa à nouveau un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la reine. Puis il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Elsa perçut à nouveau une lueur amusée dans son regard qui n'inaugurait rien de bon.

« _Désolé._ » Murmura-t-il.

Elsa fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ce qu'était en train de faire le gardien. Brusquement une puissante bourrasque s'éleva dans la pièce et souleva la jeune femme dans les airs. L'esprit de l'hiver venait d'invoquer le vent du Nord pour la ramener au palais.

« _Jack, n'y pense même pas._ » Le sermonna-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, il lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin pour rassurer la jeune blonde. Mais cela ne marcha pas. Cette dernière commença à paniquer en voyant qu'elle s'éloignait du gardien. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser tomber, elle ne voulait pas le laisser se condamner.

Et alors qu'elle s'éloigna par le balcon, elle hurla le prénom de l'esprit que ce dernier tenta d'ignorer. Puis le cri disparut, emporté par les bruits de coups que donnaient Pitch dans le mur de glace qui menaçait de céder à tout moment.

Jack se mit alors en position, prêt à se battre.

Le mur se brisa soudain en mille morceaux et Pitch s'avança les mains dans le dos, toute colère semblait avoir disparu de son organisme. Il avait repris son expression calme sur le visage, toujours dans le but de mettre la patience de Jack à rude épreuve. Il regarda les alentours, avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils.

« _Tiens donc, ou est notre précieuse mortelle ?_ » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Jack ne supportant que Pitch face référence à Elsa lui lança un jet de glace que l'esprit de la peur n'eut aucun mal à éviter.

« _Tu ne l'approcheras pas._ »

Son ennemi ricana dans sa barbe. Puis il commença doucement à tourner sa main sur elle-même et de la poussière noire se forma autour de sa main, les grains se balancèrent dans les tous les sens avant de se placer méthodiquement. Jack reconnu alors la silhouette de la reine qui venait d'être formé pour la magie de Pitch.

« _Et que se passe-t-il si…_ » Commença-t-il.

Pui sa main se referma brusquement sur la figurine d'Elsa, la réduisant en un amas de poussière qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Face à cette vision, le cœur de Jack s'emballa et il déglutit péniblement. Le sourire de Pitch s'élargit un peu plus.

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais._ »

En guise de réponse, le jeune gardien lança un nouveau un jet de glace que Pitch contra par de la poussière noire. Ensuite il s'envola légèrement pour pouvoir le surplomber et le martela de coups glacés. Pitch créa alors un bouclier avec sa cendre qui empêcha toutes attaques de Jack de l'atteindre. L'esprit de l'hiver poussa un grognement, avant de s'envoler vers son ennemi pour pouvoir le battre à mains nues s'il le fallait. Pitch comprenant son intention, brandit ses mains en l'air et alors les particules noires se mirent à emprisonner les mains et les jambes de Jack. Il était immobilisé, à la merci de celui qu'il détestait tant.

« _Assez ! Tes attaques sont inutiles Jack, tu es un idiot je suis bien plus puissant que toi désormais. Et de toute façon je ne veux plus me battre._ »

Le gardien qui tentait de se libérer se stoppa pour lui rire au nez. Ses réactions étaient incompréhensibles pour lui.

« _Alors tu ne veux plus me faire de mal ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Pitch s'envola à son tour pour faire face à l'esprit de l'hiver. Quand il arriva à son nouveau, Jack remarqua que ses yeux étaient plus noirs qu'avant et que dans ces prunelles, il lisait sa destruction prochaine.

« _Oh que si je vais te faire du mal Jack. Et tu souffriras tellement que tu en deviendras fou. Mais ici je ne parle pas de douleur physique._ » Lui avoua-t-il.

Jack fronça les sourcils, perplexe et attendit que Pitch s'explique. Mais ce dernier ne lui offrit qu'un sourire carnassier. Et soudain, le gardien comprit et il tenta de toutes ses forces de se dégager de l'emprise de son ennemi.

« _Non, ne la touches pas !_ » Hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons.

Il était pris de panique. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses battements étaient si puissants que son organe vital semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. L'adrénaline envahit ses veines et des étincelles bleues commencèrent à s'échapper de sa peau. L'esprit de la peur huma une dernière fois l'angoisse si puissante qui émanait de Jack avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

« _Le premier arrivé ?_ » Proposa-t-il.

Puis il se recula et soudain il s'évapora.

Et la poussière disparut, libérant par la même occasion le gardien qui s'écroula au sol.

Il se leva rapidement et s'envola en direction du palais. Il savait que la jeune femme était en danger et il devait à tout prix la sauver. Elle ne devait pas payer pour lui, pour ce qu'il avait commis quelques années auparavant avec les autres gardiens. Il fallait qu'il arrive avant. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait Pitch, s'il mettait la main sur elle.

 _Tic-Tac_

Il supplia mentalement le vent du Nord de l'amener au plus vite à la destination voulue. Jamais il n'avait volé aussi vite. L'air le fouettait violemment et il laissa échapper une larme en réaction aux puissantes rafales qui lui arrachaient le visage. C'était une course effrénée, une course contre la montre, ou la vie d'Elsa était l'enjeu.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il passa rapidement la forêt et aperçut enfin au loin Arendelle et son palais qui le dominait. Tout était calme, tout était serein, contrairement au cœur de Jack qui menaçait à tout instant d'exploser.

 _Tic-Tac._

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de la reine, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il était trop pressé par le temps. Il devait la retrouver avant Pitch, avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle était bien en sécurité, il fallait qu'il la voie à tout prix pour se rassurer, pour calmer la tempête qui régnait dans sa cage thoracique.

 _Tic-Tac_

Il parcourut rapidement la pièce, scrutant chaque recoin, en cherchant désespérément la silhouette de la jeune femme. Mais rien.

 _Tic-Tac._

Il prit alors le couloir et scruta sans prendre de temps chacune des pièces qui s'y trouvaient. Il ne remarqua même pas le nombre de personnes qui lui passait à travers durant sa folle course. Chacun de ses sens étaient concentrés à retrouver Elsa.

Il la chercha dans les moindres pièces, les nombreuses chambres, la cuisine, la salle de trône, la salle de bal etc… Tout y passa mais rien. Et après avoir écumé les moindres recoins du château, la vérité s'imposa à lui.

 _Trop tard._

La reine avait disparu.


	22. Chapitre 21: Need help

Tout était confus dans l'esprit de Jack. Ne voulant croire en sa disparition, il parcourut les moindres recoins de la ville d'Arendelle, le cœur battant, tout en espérant pouvoir à nouveau croiser ce regard si pur par sa couleur et si perçant par les émotions que l'on pouvait y lire.

En vain.

Mais Jack refusait d'accepter la vérité. Il était en plein déni. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Pitch Black ne pouvait pas l'avoir emmené. Un flot d'émotion l'envahit subitement. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il l'avait abandonné, au péril de sa vie. Il avait voulu l'éloigner pour son bien, mais cela n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus.

De plus il comprit que le but de Pitch était de faire souffrir Jack à travers sa peur et ainsi, par la même occasion de se nourrir de cette dernière. Car Jack avait peur, oui. Il craignait pour la vie de la reine, il n'osait imaginer ce que son ennemi était en train de lui faire subir, tout cela pour son propre plaisir. Il savait que Pitch devait éprouver un malin plaisir à profiter de la souffrance d'Elsa et de la peur de l'esprit.

Soudain l'image de la reine sombrant dans la folie, tant son ennemi jouait avec ses peurs les plus profondes, s'imposa dans la tête de Jack et ce dernier stoppa brutalement sa course effrénée contre sa chimère. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et laissa échapper pour la première fois en plusieurs années, une larme. L'esprit confus face à cela, il la prit délicatement sur son doigt et l'observa un instant.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de penser à Elsa, à ce premier moment où elle avait commencé à lui accorder sa confiance, le soir ou son pouvoir avait pris le dessus sur elle. Il avait alors stoppé la tempête qui s'était imposée un peu plus à chaque seconde dans la pièce. La jeune femme avait alors levé son visage vers le gardien, les joues débordantes de larmes et avait poussé un long soupire, heureuse de trouver quelqu'un sur qui compter.

« _Merci Jack_ ». Avait-elle alors murmuré.

En repensant à cela, le cœur de l'esprit pesa un peu plus lourd dans sa poitrine. L'absence de la reine s'imposait à nouveau face à lui.

La vérité était trop dure à accepter pour un esprit aussi jeune que celui de Jack Frost. Il avait certes mûri, mais devoir faire face à une si vive douleur avec sagesse était trop lui demander pour lui.

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Pourquoi devait-il faire face à autant d'événements marquants alors que l'éternité lui était promis. Du moins pour l'instant. L'esprit de l'hiver ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans tout cela.

Sous le coup de frustration, il échappa un râle désespéré. Puis il adressa un bref regard à la lune, ses prunelles emplies de haine et de colère.

« _Pourquoi avoir mis Elsa sur mon chemin, si c'est pour me la retirer si brutalement ?_ » Demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Il savait qu'il était vain de poser une question à l'Homme de la Lune, mais son animosité était si puissante, qu'il ne pouvait garder sa frustration pour lui.

Et soudain en tentant de trouver une quelconque réponse à sa question, une phrase de Fée lui revint en tête.

« _S'il te plaît, écoute moi, lis le livre et obéit aux règles._ »

Les règles. Il était vrai que Jack n'en avait pas pris connaissance, malgré l'avertissement de l'esprit des souvenirs. À ce moment son ego avait pris le dessus, car il était inconcevable pour lui, que le gardien de l'amusement ait à obéir aux règles. Mais maintenant une vie était en jeu, celle d'Elsa, celle de la personne qui semblait faire appel à son âme et à son corps et qui provoquait tant d'émotion si puissante en lui.

Est-il possible que Pitch Black n'ai pas menti ? Était-ce ce que Fée craignait ?

« _En t'entichant de cette mortelle tu as sacrifié ton statut de gardien_ ».

La révélation de son ennemi résonna dans la tête du gardien, prenant au fur et à mesure une plus grande ampleur dans son esprit. La respiration de Jack était erratique. Cela était impossible. Une information aussi importante aurait dû être évoqué avant qu'il ne décide d'être gardien. Pitch est une personne foncièrement mauvaise qui ne cherche qu'à provoquer la peur chez lui, tout ceci était obligatoirement un mensonge.

Mais alors d'où provenait cette immense douleur alors qu'il avait à peine touché les lèvres d'Elsa ? Pourquoi chaque sensation lui paraissait soudain plus intense et plus profonde ? Était-ce aussi pour cela qu'une personne l'avait vu, il n'y a même pas quelques heures ?

Jack Frost devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pouvait rester dans le flou plus longtemps. Il devait savoir si il était encore assez puissant pour pouvoir vaincre Pitch et sauver la jeune femme.

Alors après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Arendelle, il se détourna sans aucune hésitation et s'envola pour le Nord.

De l'extérieur tout semblait calme. Les majestueuses montagnes profitaient de leur dernier rayon de soleil de la journée, et le vent balayait une dernière fois le surplus de neige présente au pied de ces dernières.

Il était difficile d'imaginer que cet endroit, par son froid glacial, hébergeait en réalité des milliers de lutins, des centaines de yétis et le Père Noël en personne. Car en effet, dans son atelier, situé au creux d'une des montagnes, tout le monde accourait veillant à que tout soit prêt pour Noël. Les grandes créatures poilues s'empressaient de finir les derniers jouets présents sur les nombreuses listes d'enfants. Les lutins quand à eux se battaient tous pour pouvoir proposer leurs idées, aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, à leur grand patron. L'euphorie qui se dégageait de l'endroit était réconfortante et promettait à nouveau un merveilleux noël.

Nord, de son balcon, observait fièrement ses ouvriers à la tache, tout en dégustant une délicieuse boisson chaude parfumée à la cannelle et au chocolat. Il regarda ensuite le globe, et fut ravi de constater que le nombre de points brillants augmentait. De plus en plus d'enfants croyaient en eux et cela réchauffa le cœur du Père Noël. Il laisse alors échappa un soupir de bien être.

Cela faisait désormais cinquante ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de Pitch Black. Cela faisait également cinquante ans que Nord n'avait plus à subir l'absurde désir de Bunny de vouloir faire de Pacques la fête la plus importante de l'année. L'esprit de Noël eut un sourire en coin en repensant aux excuses absurdes que lui divulguait son collègue, il y a longtemps de cela. Mais désormais, le lapin de Pâques était trop occupé à se disputer avec Jack Frost le nouveau gardien, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir provoquer une tempête de neige le jour même de la fête de Bunny. En repensant à l'un de leurs nombreuses disputes alors que l'esprit de l'hiver venait tout juste de rejoindre l'ordre des gardiens, Nord ne put contenir son rire qui résonna dans l'immense pièce. Puis en savourant une autre gorgée, l'idée, que rien ne pouvait plus paisible que ce moment, lui traversa l'esprit.

Puis soudain, une fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une puissante bourrasque d'air glacé dans la pièce habituellement si chaleureuse. Et perdu au milieu des milliers de flocons qui s'engouffraient dans l'atelier, Nord perçu une fine silhouette bleu et marron, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et lui faisant face. Le père Noël fronça ses épais sourcils en devinant qui était l'invité surprise.

« _Tiens donc Jack Frost. Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en Europe._ » Lui demanda-t-il avec son fort accent nordique.

L'esprit de l'hiver, quelque peu déconcerté après sa chute, regarda autour de lui, comme si ce lieu lui était inconnu.

« _A moins que tu ne sois là pour me faire une farce. C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux me faire ce que tu fais à Bunny ?_ » Pensa-t-il deviner en frottant exagérément sa longue barbe blanche.

Jack, comprenant enfin les pensées de son collègue, se releva précipitamment pour lui faire face et leva les bras en l'air, comme pour prouver son innocence.

« _Non Nord ! Pas du tout je le jure._ » Se défendit, le jeune gardien.

Le père Noël, parvint à percevoir la sincérité dans la voix de l'esprit de l'hiver, ainsi que de la panique. Intrigué par sa présence, il lui demanda par un hochement de tête de le suivre. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Jack Frost. Ce dernier semblait trop inquiet, ses yeux trahissaient une peur profonde et une grimace de douleur avait pris place sur son visage. Plus de sourire farceur, ni de prunelles étincelantes promettant une future farce n'étaient présents sur les traits de son collègue. Il était passée quelque chose à l'esprit de l'hiver, et cela semblait grave.

Il l'emmena alors à son bureau personnel et verrouilla la porte, en veillant à ce qu'aucun son ne puisse s'échapper de la pièce. Nord avait confiance en ses employés certes, mais il se pouvait facilement que les lutins divulguent inconsciemment une information importante lorsque ces derniers buvaient trop de cidre chaud.

Il fut surpris de constater que cette fois-ci, le gardien de l'enfance n'était plus ébloui face aux nombreuses merveilles qui décoraient le bureau du Père Noël. Non, son visage restait impassible, grave et on eut dit qu'aux moindres mouvements brusques, le jeune homme était sur le point de se briser. Il regardait tristement le sol, ne bougeait pas et le Père Noël fut déboussolé de voir son ami avec si vide de vie.

Il posa sa gigantesque main sur l'épaule frêle du jeune homme. Ce dernier tressaillit à son contact, mais il leva doucement la tête. Il retint un hoquet de stupeur en voyant dans ses prunelles, une douleur si intense que cette dernière avait presque pris le dessus sur le bleu étincelant de ses pupilles.

« _Jack, mon petit, que se passe-t-il ?_ » Demanda-t-il d'un ton paternel.

Le jeune homme tenta de trouver un moyen pour tout lui expliquer. Sa rencontre avec Elsa, ses pouvoirs de glace, l'aide qu'il lui avait fourni pour retrouver son état d'enfance, le mariage, le prétendant Harold, le baiser, la douleur qui suivit, les nombreux mois passés à ses côtés, l'arrivée de Pitch Black, la disparition de la jeune femme, mais lorsque Jack ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Devoir le dire à voix haute rendait les choses beaucoup trop réelles. Il n'était plus dans une bulle personnelle, qu'il partageait auparavant avec Elsa. Cette dernière avait disparu, et Jack devait faire face à la réalité et aux conséquences de ses actes.

En voyant la difficulté qu'éprouvait le jeune homme à se confier, Nord s'accroupit à sa hauteur, pour pouvoir le faire face.

« _Tu peux tout me dire, ici tu ne seras point jugé._ » Tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

L'esprit de l'hiver lança un regard interrogateur envers son ami et scruta son visage pour y lire une sincérité profonde. Nord était une personne sage, avec de l'expérience, il pourrait être de bons conseils pour lui. Après tout, il était là pour ça. Mais par quoi commencer ? Tout était si compliqué à expliquer.

Puis il se rappela du globe lumineux qu'il avait vu en déboulant dans l'atelier. Même si sa venue était égoïste, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les enfants étaient également en danger. Son instinct de gardien se réveilla et Jack remarqua que ce dernier était plus faible qu'auparavant. Pitch Black avait probablement raison alors, son statut de protecteur envers les enfants était en train de disparaître. Elsa et les enfants étaient en danger, il fallait avant tout régler ce problème avant de régler son problème à lui, lier à ses pouvoirs et à la probable disparition de ces derniers.

« _Pitch Black est revenu._ » Annonça-t-il alors froidement.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il devait faire passer le bien des enfants et d'Elsa avant le sien.

Le Père Noël retint son souffle un instant. Puis il se rapprocha pour scruter le visage de Jack à la recherche d'une lueur de malice dans le regard, prouvant que tout ceci est une farce. Après tout, l'esprit de l'amusement aurait pu devenir un très bon acteur avec le temps. Ce dernier, agacé devant le doute de son ami, serra les poings et la mâchoire.

« _Je te prie de me croire Nord, tout ceci n'est pas une blague. Je l'ai vu, il m'a parlé et menacé._ »

Le père Noël se recula en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« _Et il ne t'a fait aucun mal?_ » Lui demanda-t-il toujours soucieux.

L'image d'Elsa s'imposa dans le cerveau du gardien et son cœur se pinça.

« _Si, il m'en a fait, crois-moi. Même si cela ne se voit pas._ » Lui avoua-t-il.

Nord, fronça les sourcils, perplexe face au visage de Jack. Il avait véritablement quelque chose en lui qui avait changé. C'était comme si le Père Noël pouvait sentir que toute joie avait quitté le corps de l'esprit de l'amusement. Il ne comprenait ou ce dernier voulait en venir et ce qui pouvait lui causer une si profonde tristesse.

Jack, comme un automatisme se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il s'était déjà réfugié après avoir cru voir son ami, Sable, mourir. Il se posa sur la même rambarde et admira un instant les montages. Curieusement, elles lui rappelèrent celles d'Arendelle. Grande, puissante, majestueuses, et dominant le paysage.

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme espérait reconnaître la silhouette d'Elsa à travers le brouillard prédominant du cercle Arctique. Il ferma un instant les yeux, retenant ses larmes face au paysage vide de toute présence s'offrant devant quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, faisant face à la dure réalité, il remarqua que son ami Nord, s'était assis en face de lui, attendant une quelconque explication. Beaucoup trop grand et trop imposant pour s'asseoir sur un espace aussi petit, il était facile de voir que Le Père Noël n'était point à son aise, installé ainsi. Mais malgré la douleur provoquée par la position inconfortable, Nord lança un regard empli de douceur et d'encouragement, pour aider son collègue à se confier.

Jack chercha un long instant ses mots. Il ne savait par où commencer. Puis comme si la vérité était trop dure à être prononcée, il s'humecta les lèvres avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« _Est-il interdit d'entretenir une relation avec un adulte lorsque l'on est un gardien ?_ » Demanda-t-il d'une traite, dans un souffle.

Nord se redressa subitement, surpris par la question de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il ne voyait pas de lien entre Pitch Black et cela.

« _Que veux-tu dire par relation ?_ »

Jack releva la tête pour croiser son regard avec celui de son collègue. Comme si la souffrance présente dans ses prunelles pouvait guider le gardien de l'émerveillement à deviner. Ce qui fonctionna. En voyant son visage et son regard trahis par la puissante douleur de la perte, Nord poussa un léger hoquet de surprise et d'horreur.

Il s'avança subitement vers lui et prit Jack par les épaules. Il s'apprêtait à le sermonner tel un enfant.

Puis un souvenir lui revint subitement et son cœur se pinça. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car à cet instant Nord, se revoyait à travers l'esprit de l'hiver, quelques années auparavant. Il s'était aussi épris d'une femme, il y a de cela plusieurs années. L'homme de la Lune avait aussi testé sa fidélité, il y a longtemps de cela.

Il ne pouvait blâmer Jack, car il le comprenait.

Il poussa un long soupir avec de desserrer son emprise.

« _Je suis désolé Jack._ » Murmura Nord.

Le concerné baissa la tête, réprimant un sanglot. Car il avait espéré que tout cela soit faux, il avait espéré que Pitch Black ait tort et qu'il lui était possible d'être gardien et avec Elsa en même temps. Mais entendre la confirmation de la voix de Nord, l'assomma un peu plus. Comme si la réalité était trop lourde, comme si le poids de la vie était désormais insupportable pour son corps si frêle.

« _Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Il voulait savoir. Comme si en justifiant cette loi, il serait plus facile de l'accepter. Comme si la logique des éventements allait le consoler. Nord, l'observait, le regard emplit de pitié pour le jeune homme.

« _Nous ne sommes plus humains. Nous ne sommes plus capables de ressentir comme eux. Si cela nous arrive, nous ne méritons plus notre immortalité._ » Expliqua-t-il doucement.

« _C'est ridicule._ » Répliqua sèchement l'esprit de l'hiver.

Le Père Noël, comme pour approuver ses propos haussa les épaules tristement. Il savait ce que le nouveau gardien ressentait, le comprenait et était en partie d'accord.

« _Notre priorité doit rester les enfants._ » Énonça-t-il d'une voix lasse.

L'esprit de l'hiver soudain fou de rage face à autant d'injustice, se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il observa un instant l'Homme de la Lune qui surplombait le ciel obscur.

« _Je ne les ai jamais oublié. Ils ont toujours été importants pour moi._ »

Nord poussa à nouveau un soupir et posa un main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« _Je n'en doute pas, Jack. Mais ton cœur doit être seulement et uniquement dirigé vers les enfants et l'Homme de la Lune. Mais ce n'est plus ton cas, une autre personne est à l'intérieur désormais. »_ Lui dit-il en pointant sa poitrine meurtrie.

L'esprit de l'amusement ne dit rien pendant un instant, réfléchissant sagement aux propos énoncés par son ami. Puis après un long moment, il hocha la tête, soutenant le discours de Nord.

« _Tu as raison. Mon cœur et mon esprit sont désormais occupés par une autre personne._ » Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il était étrange pour le jeune homme de prononcer cela à voix haute. Soudain, il eut l'impression que la nature de sa relation avec Elsa prenait une toute autre tournure. Une direction plus importante. Un engagement décisif.

« _C'est une jeune reine n'est-ce pas ?_ » Le questionna Nord.

Jack lui lança un regard surpris, ne sachant comment il avait deviné l'identité de la jeune femme. En voyant ses yeux soudain écarquillés de stupeur, le Père Noël échappa un rire puissant qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Il eut l'impression de faire face à un enfant, pris en flagrant délit.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, je ne te surveilles pas, c'est Fée qui me l'a dit._ » Lui avoua-t-il.

Jack se souvint avoir demandé de l'aide à la gardienne des souvenirs pour récupérer ceux d'Elsa et son avertissement résonna à nouveau dans son esprit.

« _Elle était inquiète et voulait de tes conseils._ » Devina-t-il.

Nord haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

« _Elle est inquiète pour tout, tu sais. Je pensais qu'elle exagérait sur le moment. Je n'avais pas pris son annonce au sérieux._ »

Puis le Père Noël regrettant ses paroles et ses gestes, se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Il était rare de voir le vieil homme avec si peu de confiance en lui à cet instant.

« _J'ai eu tort._ » Déclara-t-il sérieusement. « _Je suis désolé Jack._ »

Le concerné, ne comprenant ses paroles, fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Puis en lisant de la culpabilité sur le visage du Père Noël, Jack ne put retenir un sourire triste sur le visage, comprenant sa peine.

« _Non Nord. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tout vas bien._ » Lui dit-il pour le rassurer. « _Pas totalement du moins_ » Se reprit-il en pensant à la disparition d'Elsa. « _Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser._ »

L'esprit de l'émerveillement lui rendit son sourire. Heureux de voir son ami heureux, malgré la tournure des événements.

« _Tu n'as aucun regret alors ?_ » Lui demanda-t-il.

Jack secoua vivement la tête.

« _J'ai fait mon choix._ » Annonça-t-il d'une voix sûre.

Le vieil homme sourit face à la maturité acquit par le nouveau gardien. Il ressentit alors autre chose envers lui. Comme un sentiment paternel. Il l'avait toujours pris sous son aile durant ses cinquante dernières années. Et le voir faire son propre chemin, le voir oser faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé, le rendit fier de lui.

« _Comment est-elle ?_ » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Et soudain, brusquement, comme sans crier gare, les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent et jamais Nord n'eut lu une si grande joie dans les prunelles d'une personne. Même le bonheur des enfants, le matin de Noël n'était comparable face au spectacle qui se représentait sous ses yeux. Un sourire éblouissant naquit sur les fines lèvres du gardien et ses pupilles retrouvèrent leurs éclats, représentant à la perfection l'esprit de l'amusement. Et à nouveau, Nord ne put retenir un ancien souvenir de lui étant plus jeune, avec le même visage comblé, lui revenir en mémoire. Il poussa un discret soupir nostalgique, avant de se concentrer sur la réponse de son ami.

« _Douce, belle, intelligente, elle représente à elle seule la neige et l'hiver. C'est une parfaite allégorie de cette saison. Et pourtant, même si elle paraît de glace, elle dégage une aura si chaleureuse que..._ » Commença-t-il avant de laisser échapper un soupir de tristesse.

Le problème était qu'elle avait disparu et que Jack ne savait que faire face à cela. Il ne savait ou chercher ou comment faire pour la venir en aide. Ressentir autant d'impuissance face à la sécurité d'Elsa était si frustrant que Jack ne put continuer sa phrase, tentant de contenir son sanglot naissant. Nord, de nouveau inquiet, redressa le visage de Jack, pour lui faire face.

« _Que se passe-t-il Jack ?_ »

Il était proche du point de rupture. Tout son corps tremblait face à tant d'émotions en lui. Son esprit ne cessait de fusionner le visage d'Elsa et de celui de Pitch désormais. Son imagination lui jouait des tours, voyant la jeune femme dans des situations de détresse, demandant désespérément de l'aide. En l'imaginant ainsi, les genoux du gardien lâchèrent, et Jack s'effondra sur le sol.

Nord se précipita pour le relever. Il passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et le dirigea à nouveau vers la rambarde de la fenêtre. A son contact, le Père Noël remarqua que le frêle corps de son collègue était pris de violents tremblements. Tout cela devenait trop étrange pour lui. Cela avait-il un lien avec leur grand ennemi commun ?

« _Il a enlevé Elsa._ » Murmura-t-il doucement, comme répondant à sa question muette.

Les lèvres de Nord s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise et il émit un hoquet de stupeur.

Tout fut silencieux pendant un long moment. Plus personne n'osait parler. Jack ne pouvait émettre aucun son. Il était facile de voir qu'au moindre mouvement, son corps et son esprit se briseraient en milliers de morceaux. Et Nord ne savait que dire. Trop sous le choc pour se prononcer, il regardait tristement Jack, se battant, luttant pour sa propre santé mentale.

Puis soudain, comme obéissant à une subite pulsion, le Père noël se redressa fou de rage et se dirigea vers son poste de contrôle.

Il ne pouvait laisser passer cela. Le retour de Pitch était devenue une menace pour Jack certes, mais cela mettait également en péril la vie de tous les enfants du monde. Il ne pouvait permettre qu'un être aussi odieux fasse du mal aux personnes auxquels il tient le plus, y compris Jack.

De plus Nord avait compris un élément que Jack n'avait pas pris en compte. S'attaquer à son collègue était également une autre mise en garde envers les gardiens. L'esprit de l'hiver n'était que le premier de la liste. Tout le monde était véritablement en danger. Nord devait agir.

Il prit alors hargneusement la poignée de l'interrupteur, la tourna précipitamment et l'enfonça si fort dans le tableau de bord, que la terre trembla sous l'effet de sa force. Soudain des lumières jaillirent du palais, semblables à de magnifiques aurores boréales et parcoururent la Terre en un instant.

Les yétis et les lutins observèrent leur patron un instant, un air surpris sur leur visage si d'ordinaire enjoué. Nord se rapprocha du balcon en bois qui surplombait son atelier et redressa son torse, pour se donner une plus grande contenance, même si cela était inutile au vu de l'aura puissante qu'il dégageait en cet instant.

« _Que chaque yéti garde une entrée. Pitch Black est de retour, nous devons être vigilants._ » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix imposante.

À l'évocation du nom de leur grand ennemi, chacun s'exécuta rapidement. Les lutins, affolés se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, se bousculant et se reversant la plupart du temps. Les yétis quant à eux, préparés aux combats, telle une armée, se dirigèrent vers tout accès donnant à l'atelier, avec ce qu'ils purent trouver faisant office d'arme. Nord soupira de fierté en voyant ses employés si sérieux.

« _Pitch Black ? De retour ?_ » Répéta une voix derrière son dos.

Le Père Noël se retourna pour y découvrir Bunny, se grattant présentement l'oreille à l'aide de sa patte. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de faire cela, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation stressante ou frustrante. Nord lui adressa un sourire triste pour répondre à sa question.

« _Mais comment ?_ » Demanda le Lapin de Pacques, en colère de devoir à nouveau faire face à cet être qui le rebutait autant. « _Comment as-t-il pu s'échapper cette fois-ci ?_ »

Nord ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche car il en ignorait la réponse. La question ne lui avait frôlé l'esprit.

« _En puisant dans la peur des gens. Il a découvert qu'en s'en nourrissant et en l'amplifiant, il devenait plus fort._ » Expliqua Jack d'une voix basse.

Nord se tourna vers lui, scruta son visage pour y déceler un quelconque signe de rupture proche. Le jeune homme le remarqua et lui adressa un signe de la tête, lui affirmant que tout allait bien. Bunny quand à lui en remarquant la présence du gardien, posa exagérément ses pattes sur ses hanches.

« _Pourquoi tu l'as vu récemment ? J'ignorais que vous preniez le thé tous les mardis._ » Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

« _Bunny !_ » Réprima Nord d'une voix puissante.

Les oreilles du Lapin se courbèrent et il adressa un regard inquisiteur envers Jack. Il ne comprenait pas le soudain ton du Père Noël.

Il était habituel pour l'esprit de l'hiver et celui du renouveau de se taquiner et de plaisanter, toujours dans la bonne humeur. Et même si leur collaboration était auparavant quelque peu tendue, les deux gardiens s'entendaient désormais à merveille.

« _Je l'ai en effet vu, il y a seulement quelques heures._ » Affirma le jeune homme.

Des heures qui semblaient être une éternité pour le pauvre gardien.

En discernant la gravité et la tristesse dans les yeux de son collègue, le sourire de Bunny disparut et ses traits se déformèrent sous le coup de la colère.

« _J'y crois pas ! Que t'a-t-il fait ? Si il a seulement touché un seul de tes cheveux je vais le..._ » Commença-t-il à menacer.

« _Je vais bien il ne m'a fait aucun mal._ » Le coupa Jack.

Et alors que le Lapin de Pacques était sur le point d'abattre sa patte sur un jouet fait de bois, il se stoppa dans son mouvement et sautilla vers son ami. Son nez se mit à bouger rapidement, comme si ce dernier cherchait à capter une odeur, lui expliquant mieux la situation.

« _Qu'a-t-il fait alors ?_ »

L'esprit de l'hiver ferma un instant les yeux, irrité par la situation. Pourquoi devait-il encore répondre à cette question ?

« _Il lui a pris un être qui lui est cher._ » Répondit Nord à sa place.

Jack poussa un léger soupir, soulagé de ne devoir le dire. Et pourtant il ne pût empercher de ressentir ce brûlant pincement au cœur. Il remercia silencieusement le Père Noël en hochant discrètement la tête.

« _Un être qui lui... Pardon ? Mais qui ?_ » Balbutia Bunny.

Nord ouvrit la bouche quand il entendit un bruissement d'aile approcher.

« _C'est la reine n'est-ce pas ?_ » Devina alors Fée qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

L'esprit de l'hiver ne pris pas la peine de lever la tête vers elle. Comme honteux il hocha discrètement la tête.

Sabe qui était venue avec Fée posa ses mains d'or sur sa bouche pour dissimuler son effroi. Les fines particules de poussières se formèrent sur la tête du gardien du rêve pour former un point d'exclamation. Pour bien entendu faire comprendre sa surprise et le danger auquel Jack courait.

« _Je sais que c'est interdit Sabe, je ne l'ai pas choisi._ » Lui répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Bunny, ne comprenant ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux, se posta au centre du groupe et leva ses bras pour inciter ses collègues à faire une pause.

« _On se calme. Minute. Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si tout le monde comprenait ce qui se passait ?_ » Demanda-t-il ironiquement. Puis il dirigea son doigt vers Jack. « _Toi. De quoi parles-tu ?_ ».

L'esprit de l'hiver en plus de ne pas apprécier son ton hautain, commençait à sentir la colère montait en lui. Il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer à chaque fois sa situation. Les heures s'écoulaient beaucoup trop rapidement et Elsa était toujours en danger, prise au piège des griffes de Pitch Black, l'esprit de la peur et du cauchemar. Il était venue pour des conseils, par pour une leçon de morale. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir des paroles trop vulgaires et serra les poings.

« _Jack s'est épris d'une humaine et Pitch l'a enlevée pour le faire souffrir. Et oui il sait ce qu'il est en train de faire et connaît la responsabilité de ses actes._ » Répondit Nord à sa place, tout en anticipant les questions de Bunny.

Ce dernier avait trop compris que cette situation mettait l'esprit de l'amusement à bout de nerds. Et tout comme son ami, il ressentait ce sentiment d'urgence qui lui brûlait chaque particule de son corps. Les enfants, les gardiens et l'être cher de Jack étaient en danger. Il fallait agir, tout cela devenait trop urgent. Les minutes étaient comptées.

« _Mais... Mais... Mais, comment est-ce arrivé ?_ » Ne pût s'empêcher de demander le lapin de Pacques, trop curieux pour retenir sa langue.

Nord soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« _Il te racontera sur le traîneau. On y va._ » Ordonna-t-il en se retournant et se dirigeant vers les sous-sols de l'atelier.

Et alors que Fée et Sabe suivaient machinalement le Père Noël, Jack et Bunny restèrent abasourdis par la phrase de leur ami.

« _Attends, Attends un peu. Ou va-t-on exactement ?_ » Demanda la Lapin de Pacques, de plus en plus agacé par cette situation.

Nord se retourna pour faire face à l'esprit du renouveau et dans son regard on pouvait y lire un courage immense et une très grande détermination.

« _Nous allons sauver la reine._ » Affirma-t-il.

Bunny croisa les bras contre son torse, peu ravi de la réponse.

« Écoute _Nord je comprends que tu aies de la peine pour lui étant donné ta situation, mais notre devoir de veiller et de protéger les enfants. Pas les adultes. Je suis désolé pour toi Jack mais tel sont les ordres._ »

L'esprit de l'amusement comprenant le point de vue de Bunny, baissa tristement la tête. Il était alors dans une impasse. Mais peu importe, il irait dans ce cas affronter cela seul. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir seul, un éclair rouge jaillit rapidement devant ses yeux pour finir vers le Lapin de Pacques. C'est Nord qui précipitamment s'était jeté sur son collègue pour l'attraper par la peau du cou et le soulever afin de croiser son regard.

« _Il s'agit de Pitch Black alors les enfants sont aussi en danger. Et je ne laisserais en aucun cas une jeune femme mourir même si c'est une adulte. Peu importe le règlement, il s'agit d'une vie._ » Annonça-t-il d'une voix étonnement basse et pourtant si menaçante.

Bunny déglutit péniblement dut à la poigne de l'esprit de l'émerveillement, avant de hocher la tête, contraint d'obéir.

Nord lâcha alors son collègue pour s'accroupir auprès de Jack et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule si petite en comparaison à la poigne du Père Noël.

« _Êtes-vous tous sûrs de vouloir faire cela ? Je ne veux pas vous condamner à cause de moi._ » Murmura-t-il.

Il dirigea son regard vers tous ses collègues qui hochèrent la tête avec un tendre sourire et même Bunny semblait sincère. Un léger rire chaleureux s'échappa de la gorge du Père Noël.

« _Nous t'aiderons._ » Promit-il en parlant au nom de tous.


	23. Épilogue

A toi, esprit de l'hiver, je m'adresse pour demander ton pardon.

Car trop orgueilleux et soudain incertain, j'ai voulu tester ta fidélité

En mettant sur ton chemin, une si rude épreuve, peut-on même parler de démon

Qui te tenterait et te détourner de moi, étant devenu brusquement aveuglé.

À toi, mon enfant, je te demande de m'excuser.

De t'avoir mis dans une situation aussi déchirante,

Que celle de choisir entre amour et éternité,

Et de t'avoir fait subir autant de douleur agonisante.

À toi, cher gardien, je tenais à te dire que je te comprends,

Qu'il est difficile pour un cœur aussi jeune de se détourner devant tant de beauté,

Et de ne ressentir aucune curiosité face à tant de sentiments,

Ni d'animosité envers celui qui a, en toi, voulu les supprimer.

À toi, jeune enfant, je t'offre désormais la liberté,

Prends ton envol, vie, pleure, rit et aime.

Je te retire pour toujours de toutes ces responsabilités,

Et va désormais sauver celle qui dans ton cœur, est devenue reine.


	24. Une suite

Hello à tous ! Et non l'histoire n'est pas finie ! Retrouvez sur mon profil le tome 2 !


End file.
